Cuando las Memorias desaparecen
by Dianager Rambaldi
Summary: "Los recuerdos son mas valiosos que una persona pueda tener, pero a la vez, perderlas puedan traer grandes consecuencias..." Marlene ha perdido sus recuerdos y Skipper se siente culpable de ello; pero cuando todo sale como nadie lo esperaba, la situacion puede cambiarlo todo, incluso para el lider del cuarteto. Cap 4-2 en proceso de exhibicion XD
1. Spoiled de los capitulos

**Hey buddies! Bueno, antes que nada, se que no algunos notaron de mi anterior fic que les prepare, verdad? (en serio, soy una basura por esto... pero en fin, ya que ando en un nuevo proyecto que he querido hacer; pero no importa en el caso que tenga que escribir con lapiz e traspasar todo a word (algo dificil, pero a la vez satisfactorio de no perder tus ideas XDD)**

**Anyway, se que he estado preparando y no se si a ustedes les gustaran este nuevo proyecto que estado escribiendo. Ya tengo listo el prologo y mañana lo subire tan pronto como es posible y... y... no se a que mierda digo... ejem, perdon por eso, asi que dejo los capitulos que he estado ideando a lo largo de esta semana; por si dios quiere que este en este sitio; puede que le cambie algunas ideas despues de escribir un fic hecho a lapiz y papel, pero en fin, he aqui con lo premier (hazte cuenta de que esto es como una especie de una serie en estreno y tu te mueres por verla, pero insisto, al menos, por si tienen oportunidad de leer mi anterior fic "Risas y Lágrimas", se los agradeceria...)**

**anyway, aqui van los spoiled que saldran a lo largo de dichoso dia (y si presentan algunos cambios no relacionados a lo que estan, pues es un hecho que me encanta reunir ideas a la base de mi poca experiencia de anime y series TV XDD):**

* * *

***Capitulo Prologo**

Despues de una verdadera mision de rescatar a Marlene (en donde se presenta despues del episodio especial "The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole", de nuevo ese delfin ha capturado a Marlene, diciendo que este nunca existio, pero despues de luchar en contra de un nuevo mutante al nacer, sacrificando más a la vida de su mejor amigo que por ella misma...

***Capitulo 1: No lo recuerdo**

Mision Fracasada: ya que nuestros heores regresan todos malheridos durante la batalla que ha sucedido hace 3 dias, pero descubren que nuestra nutria favorita ha perdido sus recuerdos, la explicacion se debe despues de un "accidente" de haber salvado a Skipper. (Aclaraciones despues de leer el prologo que subire mañana :))

***Capitulo 2: Explorando Recuerdos**

Ahora seran los pinguinos traten de recuperar la memoria de Marlene, explorando e re-conociendo de nuevo el zoologico de Central Park, pero en vez de cuando, se topan hasta el habitan de las hermanas Tejon; ¿podrian ella y Private (osease Cabo, por si no siguen en el lenguaje original) salvarse de esa, aunque Marlene no recuerde nada de ellas?

***Capitulo 3: Una pequeña llegada**

El Equipo Comando Pinguino descubren que un nuevo huesped llega al zoologico, pero no saben de lo que esperan, aun asi se volveria en un pequeño, pero un gran problema (no se los puedo decir todavia, como dije antes, solo son spoiled XDD)

***Capitulo 4: Descubriendo tu lado amable**

Ahora que el nuevo invitado sea alguien muy pequeño, capta la atencion de la nutria; pero eso se ve cuando alguien intenta espiarla en todo lo que hace (mmm... eso es algo extraño, pero aun no dire nada ni mucho menos con pescados XDD)

***Capitulo 5: Sensación desconocida**

Skipper se vuelve muy confundido, pero paranoico a la vez, ¿por qué sera? las sensaciones que llegan a su mente lo volveran loco (si ya sabe a lo que me refiero, mejor tapa tu boca si no quieres parecer un chismoso XDD)

***Capitulo 6: Trampa en el reptilario**

Una visita al reptilario, pero no sabran que puede ser peor si te vuleves a encontrar con tu viejo enemigo, probando del pastel de la venganza.

***Capitulo 7: Viejos enemigos**

Skipper vs. Hans: La batalla epica de todos los tiempos (no se si deba poner un poco de accion sobre esos dos, pero no se que p*tas pasa mi cabeza XDDD)

***Capitulo 8: Los dos tipos de Recuerdo**

Se que algunos saben de eso, pero incluso hay otra manera de saber si los recuerdos no solo estan en la mente; un poco de fantasia no dañaria a nadie :); despues de estar muy lesionado por la batalla de su enemigo, Marlene intenta curarlo, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que realmente hace... (como dije, si es de lo que estoy pensando, no cometes :D)

***Capitulo 9: El pingüino, la nutria y el lémur**

Esta seria como una tipica historia comica de un mal trio amoroso, despues de hacer... ¿una competencia de quien seria su futuro marido? (si no les gusta mi idea, mejor lo cambio XDD)

***Capitulo 10: Ya no te necesito**

Despues de los acontecimeintos del capitulo anterior, Marlene se enfada con Julien, por haberla tomado por idiota y a Skipper... ¿muy sobreprotector? Eso solo lo sabran...

***Capitulo 11: Culpabilidad, secuestro y negociaciones prohibidas**

Espiraculo volvio y hara todo por volver por vengarse de nuevo, pero tiene un as bajo la magna y una negociacion que nos deja con una mal espina XD

***Capitulo 12: Operación: Rescate parte 1: Encuentro a base de la traición**

Despues de realizar con su plan, pero los pinguinos no sabran, sobretodo Skipper de quien es el verdadero traidor, pero ¿por que lo haria? (Atencion Spoiled! no sabemos quien es el traidor, pero si lo se, y no puedo revelarlo todavia XDD)

***Capitulo 13: Operación: Rescate parte 2: Camino mortal**

Contunuacion del capitulo anterior: Rico y Private tiene que escapar de un laberinto sin salida para ayudar al resto de su equipo, no sabe que planes usara el loco delfin esta vez (Si se trata de solo joder a Kowalski con su nueva tecnologia, el si haria estallar el mundo XDD)

***Capitulo 14: Operación: Rescate parte 3: Lluvia de Recuerdos**

Enfrentamiendo de muerte, sudor y un sin fin de recuerdos encontrados; ahora depende de una sola persona detener de que el mundo sea destruido, pero a la vez, salvar a las personas que siempre aprecia. (Se que es algo duro, pero hay que tomar una segunda oportunidad :)

***Capítulo final: Decidir o arriesgarlo todo.**

"Solo por un minuto, no puedo hacerlo..." palabras que nunca llegara el hecho que despues de pasar con alguien y ahora te das cuenta de que despues de todo lo que ha pasado, no puedes decir de tus propios sentimientos... ahora, no sabes si realmente... Nah! eso es sorpresa y no puedo seguir al menos si ustedes quieren saber.

* * *

_Y con esto, es solo el principio; praticamente mañana estare trabajando en subir el prologo y escribiendo el capitulo 1 mañana, antes de que mis ideas se vayan de una vez por todas, pero en fin, este seria mi primer proyecto y solo quiero decirles dudes, no importa si mis ideas solo son una especie de blasfemia o que nunca son valoradas, pero solo hago para satisfacerme y a la vez de que la gente no me crea como un gusano sin nada... pero en fin, ahora me enfoncare en esto, en serio, eso si pueda conseguir un trabajo para conseguir algo que comer :)_

_Quiero tacos con tepache! Ajua!_

**se despide DaRkNeSsD ReVoLuTiOn :3!**


	2. Prólogo

He aqui como ustedes lo han pedido! si, se que me tarde en escribir, corregir a cada putada e incluso trate de darle unos pequeños cambios en lo que habia escrito en mi libreta. En fin como sea, bueno ahora todavia no comienza, aun este es el prologo (y digo que es muy largote prologo que he hecho) y mas de que no se si mañana o el resto de la semana empezare con el capitulo 1. bueno en fin, como ya me canse de estar sentada durante casi 3 horas, en fin, que comience!

***The Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenecen, sino denle vida a los hombres que dieron vida: Tom McGrath y a Erick Darnell (quien por cierto, no puedo admirar de que Tom tenga esa voz tan candente, aunque espero que Quintel no le pase los talones, ya que ambos son de las voces mas candentes que nunca he escuchado en toda mi vida y mas tambien va para DiMaggio, dar la imagen de ese loco psicopara que trae consigno, en serio esas voces, aahhhh~ *ejem* sorry por esa dudes XDD)**

***Y otra cosa, no le importaria si involucrara a Camila (la OC de LadyCarne-3) en mi historia; se que se molestara de haber tomado su OC sin su permiso, pero despues de leer en su historia original y sus secuelas, pero aun asi mentender asi con su imagen de que sea como si fuese la eterna protectora de aquel pinguino genio, pero a vez, solo quiero que sepa que, me ha gustado mucho sus historias que, a la vez me ha inspirado a hacer una, pero en el modo que Camila seguira su mismo rol al igual que su procedente historia "Te necesito". pero en fin, ya que solo tomare el OC de ella y claro, que tengo dale creditos a ella, al menos es mi gran inspiracion y su historia es mi modelo a seguir, claro, ya que solo tengo mis ideas de una verdadera otaku enfermiza y mas contando ya con mi conocimientos al mundo de la rareza (por si me entienden, heheh) pero en fin, espero que les gusten este proyecto que prapare y asi como digo, PERMISO CONCEDIDO!**

* * *

***Capitulo Prologo**

_**Algunos se preguntaran que les pasaría cuando uno pierde sus recuerdos, recuerdos en las que los momentos son valiosos, pero a la vez, son los más preciados que existe para una sola persona o animal… y a la vez cosa que otra cosa.**_

_**Sin embargo, para un animal o persona, perder sus recuerdos podrían ser el fin del mundo o no tanto ser especifico para ser exagerado, o peor aún, si no pudiera recordar de lo que ha sido en su vida…**_

**Bueno, comencemos desde el principio…**

En un día soleado, lleno de nubes totalmente blancas, si que era un delicioso día para pasar con alguien en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York; mientras que las personas so0nreian pero hablaban mas algo que un tianguis nocturno (o por lo tanto así se les conocen como _la cuidad que no duerme_; era un hermoso día en el… ¿parque de Atracciones? Bueno, eso es algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Pero algunos se han preguntado, ¿Por qué seria en el parque de atracciones?

-Mami, ¿puedes comprarme un algodón de azúcar?- una niña pequeña casi de 9 años se acercaba hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar, sonriente.

-No pequeña, no puedo porque casi no tenemos dinero. Además, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a ver el espectáculo de delfines?-

La señora tomaba a su hija en sus brazos, dirigiéndose hacia el espectáculo de delfines.

Extraño, ¿no es así?

Todos caminaban y caminaban; mientras en la pantalla se ve que la… (No sé cómo se define como si la escena se volviera que llegue hacia el subterráneo, pero debo admitir que no soy buna para crear escenas ni menos explicarlas) la escena se ponía hacia el subterráneo de aquel puesto de espectáculo ya mencionado, cada vez se bajaba, bajaba… hasta llegar hacia una especie de un laboratorio secreto de muy debajo del parque. De pronto se escucharon gritos, disparos de rayos de plasma y hasta… ¿golpes de karate?

Era como una gran batalla épica; luchando por lograr salir de cualquier plan o estrategia oscura. No sé cómo podría explicarlo, pero aun así solo no es como una prueba de supervivencia.

Además, ahora de que ya estamos en el laboratorio más oscuro que nadie quiere ni mucho menos quieren entrar: en el laboratorio secreto de uno de los mamíferos más peligrosos de todo Manhattan y también por ser el enemigo #1 de los pingüinos: El doctor Espiráculo.

Y hablando de los pingüinos, luchando y ocupándose con los crustáceos mutantes, con garras de metal y con un cuerpo que es posiblemente podrido, pero a la vez es asquerosa cuando lo tocas, puede ser muy, pero muy horrible en soportar ese olor, ni mucho menos el más joven de los 4 pingüinos podría soportar esa peste.

*Risa de un delfín maniático. Si, ese misma risa que siempre escuchamos…*

-¡Vamos asquerosas creaciones! ¡Destruyan a esos pan-wee-nos!- terminado con esa oración con su misma risa de un maniático.

-¡No dejare que triunfes esta vez, Espiráculo!- Gritaba el líder del cuarteto, usando uno de las pinzas de metal que había arrancado a un crustáceo podrido, al igual que unos chacos, golpeando a cada mutante que se encontraba a su paso y mas, arrancándolas de las cabezas.

-No me hagas reír, Skipper. Mi plan ha triunfado, y esta vez, no podrás escapas de mi última creación, que personalmente llame…- en ese momento aprieta un botón y sale de la nada el mismo globo de payaso usando con la misma voz tenebrosa diciendo: **"Orca Mutante Asesina" **(si lo sé, que es algo tonto para elegir un animal que no has planeado, mil disculpas).

Dentro de una puerta eléctrica que está al lado de los controles maestros y esas coas; se ve que ese doctor demente se le paso más de la raya: una orca más o menos que se vio en el episodio Cielorca, pero la gran diferencia que más se parece a un zombie putrefacto, pero peor que los crustáceos; su piel era blanca con machas de un poderoso metal oxidable, pero a la vez toxica, sus aletas, compuesta de un metal tan duro que los dejaría inquietos por varias semanas, se ve que también se le había ocurrido que le trasplantaran pies de un monstruo de las nieves (así para darle una gran mejoría para poder estar en pie) y por último, su rostro se veía a la mitad de piel y de otra de su esqueleto, como si ya estuviera en estado de descomposición.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi última creación que he hecho.- Explica totalmente el delfín sacando un micrófono de la nada. –Antes de que llegara en esta estúpida exhibición del acuario de este maldito parque en donde me crié, encontré a esta pequeña, pero la más grande orca que he creado, pero… - se acerca hacia su atrocidad creación con su modelo Segway PT o como lo prefieran llamarlo moto eléctrica como se vio en aquella película del supermercado y ese guardia panzón que ya ni me acuerdo como se llama. –Pero años después de que la pequeña cría murió por una rara enfermedad después de salirme de este sitio, y mas, gracias a un poderoso especie química que he creado, que volvió mucho más aterrador que nunca he hecho.- Y termina así con su risa malévola, pero a la vez muy escandalosa, pero muestra también una mueca de presumido, como si la estuviera estragándolo en la cara de Kowalski. – A propósito Kowalski… - al escuchar su nombre, el genio solo se limitó como si no lo escuchara, que sabe que siempre le da su mejor golpe. Ya que ese delfín siempre le gusta sacarlo de quicio, pero solo es más que satisfacción. –Mis mejores inventos siempre están a un paso de ti. Y ah, al menos pueden ser mucho más mejores que los tuyos.- y así, como su logro, suelta mas de esa risa estúpida y espantosa.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué los genios malvados siempre tienen de lo mejor! Si tan solo…- pero fue interrumpido por uno de las famosas cachetadas de su capitán.

-¡No es el momento para hacer berrinches, soldado! – Gritando furiosamente y dando de sus miradas típicas de 'estate quieto si no quieres saber lo que te espera'.- Además, jamás perdonare por el hecho de que estemos aquí… - señalando de nuevo al delfín de la nariz de botella. – sino por haber hecho uno de tus estúpidos planes para destruir el mundo y mas por haber ¡secuestrado a Marlene y usarla como una carnada fresca!

Esa es una de las razones por las que no mencione: el hecho de que están aquí, no solo por detener mas al delfín maniático, sino de haber tomado la ventaja de secuestrar la nutria del zoológico y usarla como una carnada fresca para los pingüinos: pero una vez que la haya rescatado, al menos ella tendría que admitir de que Espiráculo si existió en realidad y no como una farsa historia de ellos.

* * *

**Y hablando de ella…**

-Sí, lo sé. Sé que me equivoque al respecto de su historia pero… ¡¿podrían al menos sacarme de aquí! ¡Ya no aguanto más de seguir escuchando a ese demente mamífero a cada hora!- Decía con un tono asustado y a la vez como si fuese metida dentro de una paranoia.

-Solo date un paso para atrás.- Decía el pingüino psicópata sacando un pequeño cartucho con pólvora hacia el mecanismo de seguridad de la jaula, que había un código de 9 dígitos. Una vez que oprimió la selección de 5 segundos, hizo que la puerta y el sello que rodeaba la jaula estallara y se abriera totalmente la jaula.

-Ahora que ya te liberamos, vamos a salir de este sitio y ayudar a Skipper.- las palabras del pingüino del acento británico decía, después de dar el último golpe a los guardias de seguridad, que eran más que camarones gigantes, pero no solo con la ayuda de la veterana recluta de 4 estrellas, domínate de los rascacielos y a la vez, temida por ellos mismos. Pero a la diferencia de los 4 pingüinos, tenia puesto un moño azul y más que sus ojos eran verdes lima.

-Bueno Marlene, al menos podrías decirles después de eso a los demás antes de salir con esto de sitio.

* * *

**Y volviendo hacia el cuarto de manejo principal...**

-Oh vamos, ¿se que no estuvo nada bien al secuestrar a esa amiga tuya, verdad? –el mamífero acuático miraba a los dos pingüinos, luchando e evitando que la orca los aplastara con esas aletas del poderoso metal. –Pero insisto, al menos que has conseguido por lo que quieres, eso si yo también pienso lo mismo.

Soltando más de su diabólica e insoportable risa, ya que no podrían hacer solo mas que evadir y de no tratar de tocar a ese monstruo toxico. Una vez que ha usado un ataque, usando con varios tubos de metal, hecho de acero, tuvieron tiempo de esconderse en unas cajas que decía "pescado fresco" o otras cosas.

-¡Kowalski, opciones!

-Bueno… por la altura exacta que podría suponer que mide la orca y más por el tipo de sustancia radioactiva que ni siquiera nosotros podemos tocar esa piel… -mientras anotaba algunas estrategias por medio de garabatos e dibujitos con su crayola, y a su izquierda, se ve que hay varios suministros de construcción y hasta cuerdas. –Podemos usar esas cuerdas, quien tiene menos efecto para el monstruo para atarlo, pero también necesitaremos la pistola plasma-paralizante que le di a Rico.- Observando de que en algunas direcciones podrían ser la trampa perfecta e incluso una red de muchos tubos de acero en arriba del laboratorio (y eso que ni porque están aquí). –Pero también podemos romper esa red y que se golpee con los tubos de acero y mas con esas cosas que se usan en la construcción. Al menos el metal surtirá efecto contra esa orca.

-Excelente idea Kowalski, pero al menos necesitamos a los demás para que este plan funcione, eso sí…-

-¡Skipper! ¡Kowalski!- gritaba Private con su acento británico, pero su grito ocasiono que la orca se volteara y acercándose lentamente hacia él, a punto de ser atacado.

-¡Private, cuidado!

El pingüino joven miro a aquella monstruosidad, quedando paralizado del miedo, ya que esta estaba a punto de atracarlo; pero por suerte, Rico regurgitara el arma paralizadora que ha inventado Kowalski y con un disparo lento (mas asi como una cámara lenta), haciendo que la orca se quedara inmóvil.

Cayendo de rodillas, el pingüino joven suspiro por el alivio de que sea casi golpado gracias a Rico.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de cosa es esa…?

-Es una orca mutada hecha por ese loco maniático…- Respondió el genio, pero sus últimas palabras lo murmuró entre dicentes diciendo 'maldito canalla…'

-Marlene, ¿estás bien?- decía el capitán con una voz preocupante, acercándose a la nutria y tomándola de sus hombros.

-Estoy bien, Skipper, pero antes…

Pero fue interrumpida cuando el líder puso su aleta en los labios, para mantenerla callada por un momento.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, tenemos más problemas ahora…

Ahora con la orca paralizada, pero no sabe de cuánto tiempo durara el efecto del rayo-plasma, varios crustáceos mutados se acercaron, rodeándolos y sin salida.

-_Este loco doctor no se le van hasta las ardillas…_ ¡Muy bien señores, prepárense! ¡Kowalski y Private cubrirán la retaguardia, mientras Camila e Marlene saldrán de ese sitio lo más lejos que puedan, Rico y yo vamos por el premio mayor! - por ultimo señalando al doctor, no se apretando varios botones y haciendo que se acerque más animales mutados.

-¡Entendido, señor! Vamos Marly, hay que…

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Skipper? Y si ninguno sale con vida…

-Descuida, cara de muñeca, a mí ni a mi equipo no va a pasar nada.- mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, pero muy sincera

-Pero yo…-sintió que su hombro fue tocado por la chica de los ojos verdes

-Déjalo Marlene. Te aseguro que estarán bien, créeme.

Con un suspiro saliendo, cerrando a los ojos…

Poco a poco los mutantes se acercaban, pero cada uno, mostrando su habilidad, derrotando a los crustáceos, camarones y todo lo que puedan imaginar, pero uno de los mutantes le habían bloqueado la salida para Marlene y Camila, usando un tubo de acero que están en sus pies, golpeándolos hasta dejar sin cabeza.

-¡Váyanse, ahora!

Y con el orden del capitán, las chicas corrieron, dejándolo a los 4 solos enfrentándolos; así a cada parada, golpe karateca e incluso hasta disparos y granadas que salen de su resplandor. Pero a la vez, no habría demasiado tiempo para alcanzar al delfín maniático, quien está colocando con el código de activación de la **SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCION EN 15 MINUTOS**, un límite que no podrían ni mucho menos salir con vida. Skipper y Rico trataron de llegar hacia los controles principales mientras Kowalski y Private cubrían. Pero no había tiempo de detener a Espiráculo, ya que este se está preparando para marcarse, abriendo una compuerta del lado izquierdo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las chicas corrían (excepto que la pingüino esta en panza-arriba, así como hacia los demás pingüinos) por todo el pasillo lleno de paredes de metal y luces iluminadoras, pero en un nanosegundo se volvieron a tornarse rojas, detenidas de haber escuchado este mensaje:

**INICIANDO CON LA SECUELA DE AUTODESTRUCCION EN 13 MINUTOS. REPITO, AUTODESTRUCCION EN 13 MINUTOS.**

-¡¿13 minutos! ¡Maldición! –decía la pingüino del moño azul, pegando un golpe duro hacia la pared.

-¡Hay que regresar con ellos Cami! ¡No podemos dejarlos en medio de ese mensaje de autodestrucción! – gritaba con desesperación la nutria

-Pero, Skipper dio la orden de salir de aquí, sería peligroso volver, Marlene…

-¡No importa! De todas maneras si tienes que romper una maldita regla de él, ¿o sí? ¡Además, no pienso quedarme e correr por mi vida dejarlos solos!

Y con eso la nutria da la vuelta y regresa hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero Camila quería oponerse la idea que dio su mejor amiga, pero no tuvo otra opción de seguir a su amiga e ayudar a sus compañeros de escuadrón.

* * *

**3 minutos después…**

-Es tu fin Espiráculo. ¡Ríndete ahora! No tienes escapatoria…

Al momento que lograron estar enfrente con el delfín de nariz de botella, rodeándolo sin poder llegar hacia la puerta de escape.

-Ay querido Skipper, siempre arruinando mis planes…

-Admítalo nariz de botella, se acabo. No hay nada que podrás hacer al respecto.

-Oh si la hay, querido Skipper. He activado el dispositivo de autodestrucción para poder despedirme de todos ustedes y esta vez, no harán nada que pueda detenerlo, ¿ya que tiene un código de seguridad que no puedan desactivarlo! – y mas soltando más de su malvada risa maniática. – Y por si no lo has notado, ¡solo quedan 7 minutos para su destrucción, bobos!-

-¡Ay cielos! ¡Esto sí es malo, Skipper! Exclamaba un asustado Private

-Y claro que SI es demasiado obvio Private; es más, no creo que su rayo-plasma paralizante no pueda sostener a mi gran orca, ¿verdad?

El delfín loco tenía razón, el efecto del rayo empezaba a debilitarse, haciendo que la orca mutante poco a poco recobraba movimiento, rompiendo en pedazos la cuerda que lo habían asegurado y con un gran rugido que ha soltado al aire, haciendo que los pingüinos vuelen en distintas direcciones y mas que se sostenían en las redes que cubrían en las cajas.

Y de eso llegaron las chicas, escondiéndose detrás de una de las cajas, viendo que la orca ya se había liberado.

-Y esto se pone cada vez peor, mas si no pueden enfrentar con ese depredador…

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, Camila! Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Mmm…

Mirando que sus amigos combatían con la orca sin tocarles su piel toxica, usando más que los rayos-plasma y más por los tubos de acero. Una de las aletas de platinium había golpeado fuertemente a Rico, dejándolo fuera del campo de la batalla con ese potente golpe, mandándolo a que llegara el estacionamiento. Después, Private y Kowalski intentaron sostenerlo con uno de los trazos de la cuerda, pero la orca da un poderoso giro, al igual que un tornado, hizo que ambos pingüinos no pudieron sostenerse y cayeron en direcciones distintas: Private en la pared y Kowalski en las cajas en donde se encontraban las chicas.

Camila se acercaba lentamente, con Marlene a su lado, hacia el genio. Levantando suavemente su cabeza y por poco segundo empezó a abrir sus ojos.

-Ah… Camila… ¿Marlene? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí…? Se suponen que estarían escapando de aquí…

-Eso fue culpa de Marlene. No soportaba verlos así, luchando con ese monstruo. Pero al menos intente detenerla, pero en insistió en ir…- terminando con lo que paso, ayudo al genio levantándolo, pero soltó un grito en la ala izquierda.

-Oh genial, acabo de romper mi aleta izquierda.

-No seas un llorón. Tenemos que sacarte de de aquí. – Dijo la nutria ayudando a Camila, pero escucho un tremendo golpe que había recibido Skipper, obligándose a mi misma mirar hacia donde está el pingüino líder.

No podía soportar ver a su amigo cada vez que esa orca asesina le está dando a cada aletazo, como si no tuviera nada de resentimiento y el pingüino quedo impactado, provocando un gran choque en la caja en donde había armas, que estaban lejos en donde se encontraba ella.

_Esta muy débil… no puedo soportarlo más… no puedo soportarlo verlo así… tengo que ayudarlo…_

No se sabe de dónde saco el impulso para llegar al líder herido, corrió tanto hacia que intento llegar hacia el estaba.

-¡Detente Marlene! ¡Esta cosa te va a matar!

No escucho la advertencia que menciono Kowalski, así que se acerco hacia donde está su capitán, pero también logrando evitar a cada ataque de esa cosa mutada.

Mientras tanto, el joven Private empezó a reaccionar, viendo como Marlene salvaba a su capitán. Intentando levantarse, pero soltó un pequeño gemido, de que se había lastimado el hombro derecho.

Llego hacia donde está el pingüino de los ojos zafiro, y con una pirueta logro evadir el último ataque de la gran orca; y así, con toda su fuerza, apoyando al capitán a ponerse de pie, aunque esta muy, pero muy grave.

-¿Estás loca Marlene…? Te dije que… escaparas de este… maldito… sitio…

-Lo sé, pero no podía dejarte solo aquí…

Lo levanto lo mas que pudo, pero en ese instante, presencio al monstruo y se puso a correr; pero cuando el monstruo intentaba atacar a los dos animales… sin previo aviso, Marlene empujo a Skipper hacia el suelo, haciendo que el impacto llegara hacia ella, golpeándole la nuca de la cabeza, haciéndola caer.

El impacto llego tan fuerte, que no pudo reaccionar. De pronto sintió un impulso misterioso que llegara a la sangre del capitán, es como si el mismo no pueda contenerse; viendo como su menor amiga se ha sacrificado de que no le llegara al golpe a los dos, sino que el golpe solo le llego a ella en vez de él. Se puso de pie y ataco a la gran orca mutante, sin importarle que golpeara con todas su fuerzas hacia ese piel toxica, haciendo que sus aletas se quemaran como una especie de acido. Era una fuerza tan tremente, pero no tanto como la de Rico, pero era una fuerza que no era la de el, sino como un especie de trastorno emocional que ha sufrido al ver a sus dos antiguos compañeros que perdieron la vida ante sus ojos, es como si su trauma emocional volviera a poseerlo; uso uno de las pinzas de metal que había arrancado a los crustáceos, y en una de ellas arrancaron las aletas de aquel depredador asesino y en otra, perforando en el abdomen de aquel criatura.

Sus compañeros lo miraban con rostros de terror, es como si nunca hubiera visto a su capitán en ese estado y Private, se acerco hacia donde está la nutria inconsciente, asustado, traumatizado, pero solo vio que la trauma de su líder lo había dejado que perdiera el conocimiento; el pingüino alto se acerca hacia los dos animales y Camila hacia su comándate, tratando de ponerlo bajo control.

-¡Ya basta Skipper! – grito la del moño azul, tratando de sujetarlo con fuerza mientras apuñalaba a la criatura muy profundo. -¡tienes que controlarte!

-¡Pero… ese…. Maldito… lastimo a Marlene!

-¡Pero no está muerta Skipper! ¡Solo esta inconsciente! ¡Por favor, detente de una vez! – pero esta vez sí le hizo caso y volvió a sus estado normal, soltando la pinza y cayendo de rodillas (aunque no tuviera).

-Lo siento Camila… - dijo el capitán resignado, soltando un suspiro de que había ya hecho lo posible. Se acerco había la nutria 8 y aun malherido) tomándola en sus brazos y cargándola y eso que todavía respiraba… -Kowalski, análisis…

-A pesar de tener el ala rota y varios golpes, me temo que Marlene ha sufrido un gran golpe en la nuca, pero estará bien, en una probabilidad de 65%, aunque…

**SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCION EN 5 MINUTOS**

-¡Mierda! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo para poder salir! ¡Este lugar va a explotar! – gritaba fuertemente y aun mas frustrado.

-¡Y ni siquiera sabemos donde esta Rico.-

De pronto, se escucharon unos sonidos de motor nitrogenado hacia uno de los conductos, sorprendidos de que alguien montaba el carro militar (aunque es rosa, pero no importa).

-¡Rico!

-¡Suban ya, ya!

Todos gritaban de alegría de ver al psicópata traer el auto. Todos se subían lo más rápido que podían, y Rico se limito a pisar el acelerador a toda potencia.

**TRES MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACION**

Con todo el puso corrieron tan rápido como su fuesen un asunto de vida o muerte y eso es si de un asunto de vida y muerte, como su un tren de 400 litros de gasolina chocaran contra ellos

**DOS MINUTOS PARA LA DETONACION**

Solo faltaba medio camino hacia la salida. Ha anunciado que solo faltaba un minuto, y todos, excepto la nutria que estaba inconsciente gritaban a mucha prisa de poder llegar hacia la puerta principal.

**UN MINUTO PARA LA DETONACION**

Salieron del laboratorio con solo 30 segundos de sobra, pero decidieron alejarse lo más posible de esa explosión hasta llegar en una pequeña llanura.

**AUTODESTRUCCION EN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… SECUENCIA DE AUTODESTRUCCION ACTIVADA.**

Un gran fuerte estallido, que para en el parque solo fue más que un solo simple temblor suave, pero igual les dejo un pequeño susto para las personas y un gran susto para el equipo comando. Pero en lo más alto de los cielos, se veía a una gran distancia la burbuja protectora de aquel loco delfín y con uno de sus leales asistentes adentro.

-¡Esto no se acaba así, pan-wee-nos! ¡Obtendré mi venganza, ya lo verán!

Y con eso, la burbuja se desapareció como si alguien lo hiciera romper, mientras el pingüino líder solo observaba que su archí-enemigo volviera a escapar con los mismos ojos llenos de ira, pero se volteo ver de cómo estaba su mejor amiga, solo que sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, pero los volvió a cerrarlos, y lo único que hizo era escuchar todo lo que sus amigos decía…

Y así… entro en un sueño profundo…

* * *

wow, que les parecio? si lo se, puede que a Skipper pueda sufrir algunos trastornos emociones, pero no quiero parecer que sea un bipolar en mi historia, verdad? claro que no, es solo que, no se como volveria a ver si uno de sus reclutas e incluso si su mejor amiga muriera en manos de caulquier enemigo... bueno... eso si les dejo de tarea.

como sea, se que he hecho esto a papel y a lapiz, pero no se preocupen, puede que este muy, pero muuuuy de mis problemas economicos (y claro que no tengo una jodida compu en mi casa) y mas claro que el primer capitulo lo subire en la otra semana, al menos que mi situacion mejore un poco y que no tengo mas opcion que buscar un trabajo, por lo menos conseguir una laptop. en fin, no importa, pero de todas maneras trabajare en este proyecto, y descuiden, ya que seleccionare algunos soundtracks que pueda recomendar o no se, escuchar un track de cualquier anime, pero eso si, los pondre en el proximo capitulo.

hasta entonces nos vemos en la proxima transmicion.

**DaRkNeSsD ReVoLuTiOn KiNgDoM Out :3!**


	3. I: No lo recuerdo Parte 1

Hey buddies! lamento por la jodida demora... alto! se que ahora este un poco mal de mis cosas y mas que aun estoy pero con mi situacion economica y mas que por mis situacion personal... se que no he estado casi muy pendiente y solo me enfoncaba a buscar en algunos tracks para el capitulo prologo, asi que he estado encontrado y esto es lo que me gustarian ponerles a cada parte de las situaciones que se presenten en mi historia:

*Hijomi (Naurto Shippuden OST 2 o creo... en la parte donde Skipper y Kowalski se enfrentan a los crustaceos, mas bien casi despues del inicio)

*Blind Animal (Naruto Shippuden pero no se que OST es, pero ahi lo encontre - parte en donde Espiraculo le presenta a la Orca Mutante Asesina, pero se corta donde liberan a Marlene y llega en la otra tonada)

*The Enclosure (Skibane Hime Aka - En la parte cuando llega los demas soldados y que casi ataca a Private (o a Cabo por si no sigue a la linea original)

*Kokuten (Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - en el ataque de los animales mutantes despues de liberar a Marlene)

*Saigo no Seisen (Shikabane Hime Aka OST - en la parte en cuando la orca se libera y Marlene se sacfrifica para salvar a Skipper)

*Distorted monster (Shikabane Hime Aka OST - Escena en donde cual Skipper pierde el control y ataca la orca)

*Transition (Skikabane Hime Aka OST - parte final cuando el laboratorio explota y final del prologo)

Bueno, he aqui los tracks recomendiados, una cosa, si no pueden mas o menos conocer, esos tracks, mas los de SH Aka (una de mis series favoritas) lo pueden encontrar en youtube y tengo una pagina para si alguen quiere descargar el OST al igual que Kuro tambien) y bueno... he aqui con comienza el capitulo 1, parte A

***TPoM no me pretenece, ni mucho menos, si no hubiera sido que Tom ni Eric crearan las pelis, que serian sin nosotros? XDD**

***Y otra cosa, gracias a la autorizacion de LadyCarne-3 que me dejo que pudiera meter a Camila en mi historia, pues tambien tengo que darle cretidos a ella por permitir que pudiera usar su Oc y pues... ELLA ES MI FAAANNNN XDDDD!**

**EN FIN, Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, PERIMOSO CONCENDIDO**

* * *

_*Bitácora de Skipper:_

_Hora: 0736 horas_

_Misión: fracasada…_

_Resultados: nada más de lo normal… pero a la vez, trágico…_

***Melodia #1: Candle of life, del soundtrack de Shikabane Hime Aka**

_Al parecer todos, incluso yo fui el mas lesionado de todos, _***luego después tomo aire y comenzó a hablar*,** _pero aun así no todo salió como esperaba: Kowalski se le había roto el ala izquierda y con varios golpes en la espalda; a Private sufrió una leve luxación el el hombro derecho pero también una fractura en la pata izquierda; mientras que Rico… _***se empieza a reír***_**. **__A ese loco cabron solo le dieron varios golpes a la cabeza, pero no sé cómo puede aguantar tantos golpes de todo lo que había sucedido y siendo aun un jodido psicópata sin mente… afortunadamente… afortunadamente Camila no ha sufrido nada grave ni mucho menos tan grave como yo… de que tenga algunos costados muy rotas y las alas muy fracturadas, que casi ni puedo respirar ni mover un hueso debido a las golpizas que me ha dado esa maldita orca de… _***se torna una grave pero muy profunda pausa***_ pero… aun no puedo pensar sobre lo que paso después… ver que Marlene se haya sacrificado para salvarme, pero temo de que le pasara algo terrible. Ese golpe que le había dado en la nuca, solo espero que no sea algo horrible… pero después, no se que me había pasado… no había reaccionado así en el día que Manfredi y Johnson han perdido la vida ante mis ojos, volviendo como si... como si quería… pero aun así no puedo sacármela de la mente de todo lo que ha pasado…_

_Y eso que aun, es el tercer día de todo lo sucedido…_

Todo se ha vuelto en un silencio profundo cuando llegaron de vuelta al zoológico, muy profundo silencio. Cuando Alice vio que todos (a excepción de Camila, claro, quien estaba ahí tocando la puerta del veterinario) han sido llevados hacia la clínica anima, donde cada uno recibieron tratamientos muy distintos, pero a la vez un poco doloroso, a excepción de que el líder le tocara lo peor:

***Melodia #2: Bubbu bubbu budane, de Lucky Star Background Music 1**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sip, eso es lo que estaba hablando. Tratamiento intensivo, incluso con ajugas

-Muy bien pequeño, con esto termina tu tratamiento.- decía el doctor pero muy de mala pinta. Tenía la cara toda hecha golpes después de tratar de controlar a un pingüino paranoico, quien también trataba de evitar de recibir el tercer piquete de esta semana, mientras le pinta vendas casi alrededor de su cuerpo (mas a parecer como una momia, hahah) y luego le pidió a la amargada cuidadora que lo llevara de vuelta a su hábitat, pero muy de mala forma de cargar a un animalito muy herido…

-¡No entiendo como estos fenómenos resultaron tan lastimados! Aunque me gustaría saber que estaban haciendo…- decía como siempre en el mismo todo que siempre sospechaba de los 'bonitos y gorditos'.

-Bueno, ya me gustaría que te lo dijera, pero no- Al menos no escucho lo que el líder dijo, pero al menos el sabe que, al igual pero no como todos piensan como él, de los estúpidos pueden ser los mamíferos (sin ofender gente, eso es lo que Skipper piensa XD)

***Melodia #3: Itsumo no Kanji de Lucky Star BGM 10**

Mientas tanto en el hábitat de los lémures, haciendo la misma rutina: Julien muy relajado con su trono real mientras su asistente le abanica y Mort, que está en la otra parte comiendo un mango. Vio como Alice llevaba a Skipper pero muy de mala gana y lo aventó hasta que este gritara de dolor, solo por el piquete que le habían dado.

-Pingüino momia.- reía como veía que el capitán que tenia las vendad que le parecia como una momia de verdad, eso hizo que el rey dejara de sorber su jugo de coco al ver a su vecino no volador, vestido de momia, gritaba.

-Maurice, ¿por qué no me dijiste que hoy es Halloween?- gritaba pero un poco de envía por la forma de cómo esta vestido Skipper.

-Pero su majestad, hoy no es 1 de noviembre y además, estamos en verano.- le relata su consejero.

-Verano, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo explicas que esa monja se volvió momia? Eso hizo reaccionar al pingüino con los ojos en plato y tratando de golpearlo, pero no podía, solo se quedo inmóvil y solo se limito a escuchar; el lémur de la cola anillada apuntaba a cierto sujeto que estaba a punto de entrar a su cuartel.

-Solo son vendas y no papel sanitario.- respondió Maurice con una banana en la mano y empezó a comerla. –Además, Skipper esta así por el tratamiento que está recibiendo después de ser atacado por uno de esos inventos de Espiráculo mientras salvaban a Marlene y…

¡Escupitajo! Le salpico tanta saliva que le había embarrado su cara, hasta que volvió a gritar como loco, con lleno de envidia e irá a la vez.

***Melodia #4: Bun Guster, de Lucky Star BGM 1**

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a ese loco delfín secuestrar a _mi novia_ y a ese tonto pingüino que la rescatara! ¡¿No hubiera sido mejor que me lo hubieran informado y hubiera sido yo que la rescatara!- después hace una de sus poses estúpidas y continua hablando. –Además, se que ella no puede resistir con mis encantos reales.- y termina con una sonrisa egoísta al igual que un cierto conocido comercial de pasta dental.

_-Realmente es un total idiota cabeza hueca...- _pensaba el así atente con una gota en la cabeza. –Pero su majestad, ¿cómo le hace pensar que Marlene sea su novia, sin que usted tenga pruebas que si lo es?- nuevamente el sirviente respondía y limpiaba su cara después de ese escupitajo en la cara.

-Bueno, sé que no tengo pruebas de que ella este enamorada de mí, no después de aquel incidente de los hielitos, o de cómo que trate de que no saliera con esa ardilla estúpida, pero… - después de tanto 'blah, blah, blah', no sabe que Mort le estaba tocando sus pies… otra vez…

-Pues a mí ya me dejaste _encantado_, Rey Julien.-

Y con los ojos muy disgustados y viendo la cara tonta que siempre ponía, saca al pequeño de sus pies, enrollándolo como una forma de balón de futbol y lo patea tan lejos hasta que llego en el hábitat de los gorilas.

-Bueno, eso sí es algo ilógico, *chomp*.- y decía el sirviente aun comiendo su banana. – Aun así, no sabemos si es verdad o no lo que usted diga, pero no quiero que me meta en esto o que sea parte de eso, así que me iré a dormir.-

Y con eso, Maurice se baja y se pone a dormir una siesta mientras que el Rey reflexiona todo lo que dijo, pero en unos momentos deja de pensar y se pone en sus audífonos de su iPod y comienza a cantar el '**Thump'** Para dejar todo eso en la mente y concentrarse en su bote sin molestar a su sirviente.

* * *

y de ahi termina la parte A del capitulo 1; se que me disculparan que no he podido subir el capitulo completo a causa de la economia y mas que mi falta de energia de escribir (no soy floja, lo que pasa es que a veces soy distraida en mis propios pensamientos, pero en fin, ya le agregue los tracks que van a ser de acuerdo a la escena que estan metidos ahora.

una cosa, se que puedo seguir manteniendo el rating M? o lo dejo en T? se que cambie en T porque, no se si algunos se intensaria leer una historia que esta en rating M, porque en primer lugar, puse M debido a la violenvia que voy a usar y no se, un poco de lemon hentai no afecta a nadie... seh... se que he leido muy pocos fics que siempre envuelven a Skipper y a Marlene teniendo... ehm... ya saben, pero no se si pienso agregarle un poco de toque lijero hentai, ya saben, pero cuando sea en el momento apropiado seria en el final de este fic, o no se, agregarle algunas ideas o parodias de cualquier anime, pero en fin, se que he estado planeando de que Skipper y Marlene tuvieran "eso" pero no a durante de este fic, solo pues... lo voy a poner como un OVA al final de este fic y mas de algunos misterios de los demas personajes que estaran y los otros personajes que yo misma voy a poner, pero en fin, se que por culpa de un doujin hentai de Soul y Maka de **Soul Eater**, me tuvo la idea de que esos dos tuvieran sexo al terminar de esta historia (mierda! por que carajo lo dije! yo y mo estupida obsecion al hentai :nosebleeding:)

**seh... pero no solo ellos, ya que tambien tengo a otra pareja en pendiente, hehehe, pero aun asi es spoiled XDD *risa estupida pero maniatica como Rico***

en fin yo me despido hasta entonces nos vemos

**DaRnKeSsD ReVoLuTiOn KiNgDoM Out :3!**


	4. I: No lo recuerdo Parte 2

Hey dudes! aqui de nuevo en cuenta y vaya con la sorpresa que me han dado? creen que deberia seguir? naah~! dejando a un lado mis estupideces, ya dejo con ustedes con la parte b del capitulo 1 (se que fue algo duro pero ahi le va :3)

en fin, ya que ando trabajando con la parte c, mmm me pregunto como le van a hacer...

Anyway, de todas maneras disfruten en este capitulo!

***Por dios, ese gran dude Tom siempre nos deja con sus risas y lagrimas a la base de las peliculas junto con Eric, los adoro chicos! aunque me gustaria tener un autografo :3 **

***Por otra parte, se que hay algunos les asusto por el trastorno de Skipper que sufrio en el prologo, pero aun asi manejare con su estado y lo voy a dejar asi paranoico (hehehe mejor no, se que soy algo sadica, pero no al grado de psicopata como Rico, hehehehe)**

***LadyCarne-3 o ya ni me acuerdo de su nickname, propetaria de su OC Camila y de todo sus aspectos.**

**y yo con limon, sal y hasta explosivos solo dire PERMISO CONCEDIDO!**

* * *

_Parte b_

_Vaya… quién lo diría que este día se volviera tan loco… pero en fin…_

Ya después de haber escuchando todo el paloteo que ocasiono el rey de los lémures, Skipper bajaba hacia su cuartel muy despacio, pero vio que su equipo hacia sus actividades, pero en un silencio muy helado, como si ninguno de ellos quería hablar; Private estaba viendo su horario de los Lunacordios, pero cuando vio que su capitán bajaba de la isla, apago la televisión y solo dijo nada más que un 'hola skipper': Kowalski dejo a un lado la herramienta que estaba usando para terminar con su invento, ya que escucho a Private decir el nombre de su capitán, paro y lo saludo de una forma militar (y aun tenia la ala rota); y Rico (que tenía toda su cabeza vendada pero al menos se le ve sus ojos y su pico) bebía una malteada que Camila (que está sentada junto con él, leyendo una revista de moda y vida militar) había preparado.

Todos dejaron cada uno su actividad, viendo como su capitán se acercaba lentamente, como si no le hubiera gustado la idea o que nada lo que había sucedido. Ya que, al ser hospitalizado por 3 días, al ver que ninguno de sus camaradas quisieron poner punto a la palabra; Skipper caminaba lentamente sin ver las caras de sus reclutas y se sentó en una de las sillas y cerrando los ojos. Todo era como un silencio irrompible hasta que la pingüino de ojos verdes-lima decidió tomar palabra.

-Yo… yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que paso…-todos se quedaron congelados al ver que la entrenadora oficial dijera por no haber cumplido con lo que había ordenado. –Trate de detenerla, pero ya sabes de cómo se opuso…

-No tienes por qué culparte Camila. -le responde el pingüino joven de los ojos azules celestes. –Además, sabíamos de que tarde o temprano Marlene rompería esa orden.

-Pero Private… -vuelve a decir Camila, con la misma voz cortante. –Se que intente razonarla, y que no se preocupara, pero no podría verlos que se sacrifiquen por ella.

-Ella tiene razón.-entra el psicópata sin dejar de sorber la malteada

-Sí, pero…-

-¡Ya basta!- Todos dejaron de hablar debido que el líder golpeo la mesa con su propio puño (aunque eso le dolió un poco), pero su mirada decía otra cosa. –Se que no debemos culpar a nadie de que la misión ha sido un fracaso, pero eso no quiere decir que todo eso es culpa tuya Camila, sino que todo ha sido mi responsabilidad, no como líder, sino el hecho de que yo… si no fuera por Marlene…-dejó de hablar por un momento hasta que por fin el genio hablo.

-…Ya estarías muerto, ¿no es así?- al decir eso todos se quedaron petrificados, incluso Skipper. A la posible posibilidad que si esa orca usara ese ataque tan atormentador que casi dejara al líder sin vida; Kowalski solo prosiguió lo siguiente. –Además, si Marlene no hubiese intervenido ese golpe, ya estarías en el otro mundo. Sin embargo que ella tenía algo de tiempo para haberte rescatado de ese golpe, ¿verdad?

Ese último hizo que le diera un golpe en el pecho, como si realmente si le pasara algo terrible a su mejor amiga, no lo perdonaría a si mismo; pero en ese instante después dee eso, no pudo recordar lo que paso después… esa fuerza indeterminada e desconocida, como si no se sintiera el mismo… poco a poco sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho los sonidos de las botas de cierta cuidadora, hablando con su walkie-talkie sobre algo de que, incluso ellos se enterarían.

-Entendido. Entonces iré para allá y la llevare de vuelta a su hábitat.

Vieron como Alice se dirigía hacia la clínica animal, aunque estaban muy adoloridos decidieron esperar hasta que le metieran a su hábitat.

5 minutos después, aunque para ellos fue como una eternidad, Alice tenía ya la nutria en sus manos y entrando hacia su hábitat, ya que le aplicaron un potente ungüento relajador en la nuca, ya que después estuvo e 3 días en coma. Ya que se había retirado del hábitat de las nutrias, pero lograron escuchar de lo ultimo que dijo la cuidadora que el efecto del relajante tardaría en 3 horas.

Al menos no había nadie por hoy en el zoológico y todos los cuidadores se habían retirado y cerrado el lugar, aprovechando en entrar en el hogar de Marlene y esperar hasta que ella despertaran, pero no antes de traer algo para no aburrirse de tanto esperar. En primero, Kowalski anotaba cada cosa que le venía en la mente, experimentos que podría de hacerse de su beneficio, aunque llegara la probabilidad de destruirlo por completo, pero su mente se desconecto por un momento cuando vio a la pingüino del moño azul (que está jugando Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions en versión multijugador junto con Rico con sus PSP's), perdido en el mundo de las cosas brillantes y todo lo que venía en la mente, algunas fantasías sobre ella, fantasías amorosas y por un momento, se sonrojo en un momento de que ellos estaban solos y después… después de ahí, surgieron un preciso sentimiento de excitación y placer que ni el mismo entendía. Pero ya después, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando ella giro hacia el genio ojiazul, tan rojo y con los ojos en plato, se volteo en la otra parte, asi para no verlo de lo avergonzado que esta. Solo sonrió en la manera de cómo la miraba y se concentro en el juego de RPG que está jugando en línea junto con Rico, cuando soltó un grito de que había perdido un soldado y solo el pingüino de la cicatriz izquierda solo rio en el momento que consiguió la victoria. Al final, el joven Private está en el otro lado de la cama de la nutria, cepillando su Lunacordio con mucho cuidado mientras comía un paquete de Winkys.

Mientras todos hacían sus actividades, Skipper veía como la nutria aun permanecía dormida, teniendo los vendajes en su frente y casi una gran parte en el cuello. Suspirando lentamente, tocando su delicado rostro con su aleta, aun dormida se ve linda (y eso que no está roncando debido por el efecto del ungüento); y solo se quedo atrapado en sus pensamientos, en esos recuerdos cuando se enfrentaban a grandes adversidades, las aventuras memorables que ellos tuvieron, grandes memorias, desde el día que se conocieron hasta sus peleas tan escandalosas y la manera de que ella quería matarlos a muerte a los 4 pingüinos de que siempre la eligen como parte de su escuadrón, al igual que Maurice, pero lentamente su sonrisa se desvanece en el momento de que ella intento salvarlo, poniendo su vida en sacrificio y después…

*Track*

-¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- ya que el líder volvió en Tierra, escuchando un extraño sonido que venía en la entrada principal. Los demás se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo, formándose en posición de ataque, pero no vieron que no era nada más ni nada menos que los vecinos latosos, metiches y con cara de… que se meten a cada pata en cualquier lugar.

-¿¡Cola anillada!? ¿¡Qué carajo haces aquí!?-

-Bueno, yo solo vine a ver de cómo esta Marlene y también le traje esas hermosas flores que recogí.- mostrando a cada tipo de flor que el rey había recogido.

-Eso es un lindo detalle Julien.- decía el joven pingüino ojiazul claro, agarrando las flores. –Ahora las pondré en un florero, a Marlene le van a encantarle. –después de un salto para otro salto, fue detenido por su líder, dándole una de sus famosas bofetadas, tomando las flores, aventándolas justo en los brazos del ojiazul oscuro psicópata (que no soporto el olor de las flores y estornudo hasta que le salieron mocos) y el pobre Private solo quedo con la misma mirada de '¿Por qué nadie le gusta la imaginación?'.

-Deja ya con tus balbuceos, joven Private.- eso provoco de que el líder algo de nauseas. –Y tu cola anillada, no tienes por qué estar aquí como un personal no autorizado. Además, ¿de qué te preocupa el estado de Marlene si siempre te comportas como un gran narcisista?

-Un momento, monja de tercera, ¿Qué no puede un rey preocuparse, hasta los plebes menos sofisticados como ustedes? –eso lo hizo que estallara en un ataque de ira, pero decidió contenerse. –Es más, como tu R-E-Y, yo oficialmente decreto que te retires o más bien, si hubiera sido quien yo la rescatara…- diciendo de una manera, mucho más irritante que preocupado, se acerca hacia la nutria durmiente, mirando uno que por otro segundo, se voltea para ver a cierto pingüino que aun sigue molesto. –Además, está bien claro que un buen toque de música la despertara de un abrir y cerrar de ojos y…-

-Le dije que no me metiera en esto, pero ni caso hace…- decía le lémur del 'bote grande' con una mano en su cara como señal de vergüenza.

-Si… ni entiendo cómo puedes soportar a ese loco…- agrego el pingüino ojiazul.

-¡Mort, trae la caja musical!- aplaudiendo como pan al carbón, el pequeño lémur trae la grabadora y Julien le pone el botón 'play' y se pone a bailar con la misma tonada y todos, menos Mort que está disfrutando, tapando sus orejas por ese disgústate y gran sonido.

-¡Argh! ¡Que alguien apague esa maldita cosa, pero ya!

Como una orden, Camila le pide a Rico que regurgite una pistola y con un solo disparo, destruyo el infernal aparado con todo y mole, provocando un gran grito de frustración y lloriqueos que había interrumpido su gran caja música.

-Eres un gran peligro para este zoológico, es mejor que te vayas, ¡ahora! Rico…-

El pingüino se levanto de dos por tres, regurgitando una bomba como siempre

-¿Kaboom?

-No, solo quiero que lo saques de aquí.-

-Ahh…-Rico guarda la bomba de nuevo en su boca y en su lugar regurgita una lámpara y un gorro de guardia. –Anda, ¡cha, cha, cha! – sacando a los lémures del lugar.

-¡Esta vez ganaste, pingüino tonto, pero no has ganado esta guerra!

Y así, el rey de ha retirado del hábitat, pero no vencido

-Ugh… al fin se fue…- sintiéndose aliviado por un momento pero aun no era el momento apropiado para celebrar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunta la pingüino ojiverde. –No podemos dejar que ese bueno para nada entre y además, ya hemos pasado aquí como media hora o menos y el efecto termina en…

-En menos como las 8 de la noche.- termina la frase, el genio calcula con su ábaco sobre el tiempo exacto que pierde el efecto del tranquilizante. –O posiblemente tarde e menos de las 8 o más.

-_Eccellente_.- dijo el líder con el acento italiano. –Aun así, tenemos que tener cuidado por si ese lémur aparece de nuevo, así que en menos de 2 horas y media, tendremos que activar nuestro sistema de defensa.

-¿Esta vez kaboom?- como de costumbre diciendo la misma pregunta.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien Rico, solo por este momento. Pero después que despierte Marlene desactivaremos las minas y…- un leve rugido surgió en su estomago. Pero no solo a Skipper, a Rico también le sonaron las tripas y también a los demás. –Bueno, lo haremos después de comer.

-¡Siii! ¡Peeeezz!- grito alegremente el ojiazul oscuro.

* * *

**Seh... ya me di cuenta de que Julien es un gran pesimo narcicista que he conocido, pero mi hermano lleva el record del narcicismo que ese rey mueve botes... ¬¬**

**en fin, como sea se que tratare de actualizar como debiese, pero ya que mmm no lo se, como que a Skipper ya se le notaron todas sus respectivas... y que onda con Kowalski? ya tan pronto dejo de pensar en Doris? Mmm... eso lo dejo de tarea**

**Y Rico, como siempre dice Skipper,_ la dinamita en exceso tambien es mala_, al igual que el sexo (?) XDDD pero a la vez pienso agregarle Hardcore algun dia XDD**

**En fin yo me despido, no olviden recomentar esta sintonia, cualquier producto o publicidad que quieren dejarme, con gusto los recibire.**

**DaRkNeSsD ReVoLuTiOn KiNgDoM Out :3!**

**y otra cosa, si no saben como clasificar los ojos de los pinguinos (a excepcion que Camila los trae verde) son lo siguiente:**

**A Skipper, como todas saben trae los ojos azul zafiro (aww ya les veo la cara de mensa de tener un hombre asi, aunque en mi caso no creo...)**

**Kowalski trae ojos azules normales (mmm a ese igual las dejaran mensas de por vida XDD sin ofender XDD)**

**Rico los trae oscuros (tipico de un psicopata devora-peces XDD)**

**Y por ultimo a Private (o Cabo) los trae claros al igual que el agua del mar.**

**eso por si no lo sabian :3**


	5. I: No lo recuerdo Parte 3

**Lamento por la maldita demora dudes, se que tuve en algunos problemas para la parte de del capitulo 1 (y eso originalmente tarda mucho mas), anyway, ya que esta vez ando de triste... y mas por la cargadora de mi play se murio y mas que no puedo usar mas a Rico (a second, what? *es solo uno de mis viejos vicios, hehehe*)**

**como sea, mejor les dejo la parte final del capitulo 1 (no creo que dejare a cada capitulo asi por partes, ya que eso me tarda mas de lo normal...) ya estoy trabajando el capitulo 2, solo espero que mis ideas no se vayan al caño.**

**y una cosa mas antes de iniciar, espero que esten disfrutando de los nuevos episodios de TPoM, la verdad no ansioso esperar "Action Reaction" mañana, realmente esa me mato de risa cuando vi en ingles, pero aun asi no puedo esperar! YAY!**

***Como dije son propiedad de McGrath (ojala fuera su esposa, si tuviera mi edad u_u) y Darnell (aunque... igual con DiMaggio, ya que pienso algun dia hacer un fan art de sus personajes asi como Jake de Adventure Time, Bender en Futurama, aunque espero de que algun dia participara en Regular Show o... ya que Bennet hizo en algunas participaciones, pero en fin, solo soy yo con mi estupidez XDD!)**

***Camila, OC de LadyCarne-3 y blah, blah, blah... ya me aburri, okey de escribir y ahora tengo hambe (Peeeeeeeeeeezz!)**

**y como siempre digo: PERMISO CONCEDIDO.**

* * *

_ No lo recuerdo, Parte C_

_Bitácora de Skipper:_

_Hábitat de las nutrias_

_Hora: 19:36 (1936 en hora militar)_

_Estado: aun teniendo algo de aburrimiento, pero ahí le inventamos algo para no desquitarnos con nosotros mismos._

_Han pasado a mas de dos horas y media después de tener ciertos problemas con un irritable lémur, pero no sé, tengo la sensación de que todo esté en su plan para quedarme como un idiota o algo así. Pero aun así no tengo que bajar la guardia… _***comienza a bostezar***_ mejor me echo un sueñito… ya le dejé la orden a Kowalski y a Camila en caso si Marlene despertara…_

Después de tanto esperar y esperar, 3 de los 5 pingüinos se quedaron dormidos en pleno momento. Skipper dormía sobre el estomago de Rico, usándola como almohada mientras el psicópata roncaba con la lengua afuera; mientras que el joven Private dormía en el exterior de los sacos de palomitas con su Lunacórnio rosado. Kowalski seguía despierto, vigilando a Marlene que aun seguía dormida y por ultimo Camila seguía jugando con su PSP pero ahora con God of War 3. El genio no paraba de mirarla, pero tampoco quería de que nadie se enterara ni mucho menos verlos juntos. Era algo prohibido pero para ellos es mutuo. Sé que él quería tenerla cerca, pero no puede porque si sus demás compañeros supieran de su relación, no sabía cómo lo tomarían…

_No puedo, no aquí ahora. Sé que quiero pero temo que los demás se enteren de esto. Aunque son demasiados tontos para saberlo, pero…_

-Hey, ¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?-

-¡Egahh!- el genio grito (aunque muy bajo) de sorpresa, viendo a la chica muy cerca de su rostro. –Ah… este… yo…

-Se que estuviste mirándome todo el tiempo Kowalski y sé que no quieres de que ellos se enteren, ¿no es así?-

-Bueno, yo…

-Está bien Kowalski.-ella lo interrumpe poniendo su aleta en el pico del genio. –Se que hemos estado juntos desde casi un año ocultando esto, pero yo…

Aquellos gemidos interrumpieron a la chica de la cinta azul, solo sabiendo una cosa.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde…

-Kowalski, despierta a los demás, pronto.

El genio trato de despertar a los demás, dándoles de cachetadas al muy estilo Skipper. (hahahaha no pude resistirme XD)

-¡Kowalski! ¡Qué diantres! ¿¡Por qué coños me despiertas!?

-Es que… Marlene se está despertando.- dijo mientras despertaba a Rico… a pura cachetada.

-Ah… ¿¡que!?

-Es cierto Skipper. –respondió Camila despertando no tan violento al más joven integrante del equipo. –Es que escuchamos a Marlene gemir y averiguamos que ya se está perdiendo el efecto del ungüento.

Todos se acercaron a la nutria, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Es como si su visión se veía un poco borrosa, pero ya después de poco a poco recobrando la vista. Viendo a los pingüinos contentos, aunque para ella, es como si no tuviera nada que ver.

-¡Marlene! ¡Que bueno que has despertado!- decía un alegre Skipper exclamando, viendo a la nutria con una cara de felicidad. –No sabes lo mucho que te eche de menos…

Sin embargo… puede que no haya respuesta a ese comentario…

-Tu… ¿Quién eres…?-

Todos se quedaron shockeados como si ya sabían que su amiga haya dicho eso, es posible de una probabilidad inexplicable a medida de que fue recibida a ese golpe mortal. Aunque Skipper lo tomo como una broma y empezó a reír.

-¡Qué buena broma, cara de muñeca!- hasta las lagrimas le salían por sus ojos después de tanto reír. –Ya en serio, déjate de bromas y dinos como te sientes ahora.-

-No estoy bromeando… realmente… realmente no se quienes son ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? ¿Y por que siento como si mi cabeza esta vacía?- puso sus manos en su cabeza y empezó a cerrar los ojos. En ese instante, Kowalski pensó que esto padecía ya visto antes y solo dio a una pregunta inmediata.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si te hago unas preguntas?- la nutria confundida ascendió la cabeza como señal de respuesta. –Dinos, ¿Qué hora abre el zoológico? ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de sangre? ¿Sabes la raíz cuadrada de un triangulo? ¿Qué es el balance del tiempo y del espacio? ¿Conoces a un investigador famoso? Y…-

La nutria no dijo a nada la respuesta a cada pregunta sin sentido y eso causo que le diera un dolor de cabeza y Camila le da un zape a este para que dejara de callarse.

-¡¿esta es tu manera de preguntar a los demás!?

-Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurrió, ¿okey?

-Mejor yo le digo, eres algo sobre-pregunto sobre estas cosas.- la pingüino ojiverde se acerco a su mejor amiga y pregunto. –Escucha Marlene, no le hagas caso a ese genio, se cree inteligente pero casi nadie entiende sus balbuceadas que dicen hacia todo el mundo. –Y luego se escucho un 'te oí' de parte del genio y continúo hablando. -¿no recuerdas lo que paso a lo ultimo? Es decir, ¿no tienes un recuerdo a lo que ha pasado en tu vida?-

-Ehm… no… la verdad no…

-Mmm… _si, _justo_ como lo pensé… _¡Kowalski, quiero que analices a Marlene, por favor!-

-¿Y por qué yo? ¿después del zape que me diste?- y aun seguía quejándose por ese zape.

-¡Pues a quien más le estoy pidiendo! ¡Deja de quejarte y ve!

-Sí, señora…- eso fue un gran error decir eso.

-¿Qué… es… lo… que… dijiste, pedazo de basura…? – decía la chica con una mirada asesina y tomándole del cuello.

-Ah… nada, nada señorita…- y así saliendo de quejando… a aterrado.

-Un momento, ¿Qué onda? ¡Se supone que soy yo quien le da las órdenes! –gritaba furioso el capitán confundido.

-Lo sé. –dijo Camila limpiándose la garganta después de usar esa aterradora voz. –Pero como también soy una comando oficial de Toleto como tú, pero eso no quiere decir que tome el mando a cada rato… ¿o sí?- al final le dio una sonrisa picarona que incluso Kowalski ya quisiera darle un poco… de su propia medicina, y Skipper solo gruño al comentario de su compañera.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el genio ojiazul ha terminado de examinarla (aunque su cara termino lleno de rasguños por parte de ella que no lo dejaba tocarla, ya imaginase como seria, heheh) y que se veía muy de mala pinta.

-¿Y bien Kowalski? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Bueno, según mis análisis, temo que Marlene ha sufrido una especie de convulsión cerebral, en teoría: amnesia. Es decir que es como una especie de trastorno que puede llenar al cerebro, causándole que las memorias puedan perderse. En pocas palabras, la amnesia es como una enfermedad cerebral, pero no dañina, pero existen en unas teorías básicas para esa incapacidad… - de la nada saca una pizarra y comienza a escribir sobre tipo de amnesia (para que esto no seas largo, solo pondré dos de sus teorías). –Una de las posibilidades de que Marlene ha sufrido una especia de amnesia post-traumática, que es de que un ligero golpe o a la vez un accidente grave sería como un periodo temporal; pero en su caso sede la amnesia global, es decir de que se ha llevado como un mecanismo de defensa, causándole un desorden, pero a la vez de un suceso traumático podría perder toda la memoria. Es decir, puede que esto puede durar días, o semanas, pero en el caso que ella sufrió un golpe casi que llegara matarla… -tomo un respiro y continuo; aunque Private le dio miedo a ese asunto. –En resumen, su memoria se ha perdido… por completo…

Ese último sonó algo sumamente escalofriante, aunque es algo muy triste, y no solo eso, hasta que nadie pudiera decir una palabra.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que he perdido mis memorias… para siempre?- la nutria pregunto al genio en tono cortante.

-Me temo que si Marlene… no existe otra teoría más…

Esta vez nadie ha dicho nada, ni una sola palabra, sobretodo Skipper… Y no es solo el principio, pero tampoco el final; como si realmente pierdes algo valorable, pero a la vez es difícil conseguir o tenerlo de nuevo…

* * *

Hábitat de los pingüinos. Base comando. Hora militar: 2331 (11:31 pm)

Después de que los pingüinos explicaron todo a la nutria lo que ha pasado, aunque todos o tuvieron palabras para decir lo que realmente sentían. Esta noche, Camila decidió dormirse en el hábitat de Marlene, y los demás pingüinos macho volvieron a su hábitat. Estaban cansados, pero uno de ellos no conciliaba el sueño. Puede que no hay ruido esta noche como siempre hacían los escandalosos lémures, solo que hay nada más que una tranquila pero melancólica noche.

El capitán despertó de su casa no tan cansado. No podía dormir solo porque la situación de su mejor amiga es muy crítica. Así que subió por la escotilla y salió para tener algo de tiempo, solo para ver la luna reflejando sobre el estanque. Se sentó en el concreto de la isla solo para ver la luz que esta siento reflejada en el agua y también, mirando su propio reflejo. Saco un brillante amuleto en forma de ostra, un collar que Kowalski había creado para sustraer y controlar el estado salvaje de Marlene, pero la pregunta es, ¿Cómo es posible de que este collar haya funcionado?

**_Skipper Flashback – parque de Central Park. Hora militar 1540 (3:40 pm)_**

_-Mmm, tengo que admitirlo Skipper, estos hielitos están deliciosos cuando lo encuentras en el centro del parque.- decía una feliz nutra sosteniendo un cono de hielitos, teniendo puesto el collar que Skipper la había regalado en el cuello. –pero aun asi, este collar es una maravilla. ¡Al fin puedo salir del zoológico sin convertirme en una bestia salvaje destruye todo!_

_-Bueno, eso agradézcalo a Kowalski que lo había creado, pero fue mi idea que sea en forma de collar y a la vez de esto, sigue siendo la ostra tu favorita. –respondió el ojiazul zafiro lamiendo su hielito, pero después se sonrojo un poquito, aunque nadie lo noto._

_-Si, lo se, pero aun asi, me encanta. –finalizo la nutria dándole un beso en la mejilla del pingüino, quedándose perplejo, inmóvil, y hasta tomate de buena calidad (hahaha XDDD)_

_-*Ejem* ¿y ahora no mas falta que beses a Kowalski, verdad? –diciendo de una forma sarcástica_

_-Hahaha, ¿bromeas, verdad? Aunque no es una mala idea.- aunque lo dijo de broma, y eso le hizo enojar un poquito._

_-Oye, oye…_

_-Era una broma, no exageres.- decía mientras corría casi de unos metros hasta el zoológico._

_Su sonrisa… viendo la cosa más maravillosa que nunca ha visto en su vida como un oficial al mando… pero, ¿por qué diablos está pensando?_

_Su mente fue detenido cuando escucho que una nuez chocaba con otra nuez, similar a un sonido de un crustáceo, aviento su hielito y se lanzo hacia la nutria, cayendo encima de ella._

_-¿Hay una razón por la que te cayeras encima de mi? Y ahora mi hielito esta-_

_-Shh. No hables.-_

_Sintió como si una fuerza maligna rodeaba a los dos, como si no tuviera salid._

_-Alerta Marlene, puede que sea una obra de Hans… o Espiráculo… o cual sea de los dos.- decía mientras se pone de espalda a espalda._

_-No tienes que decírmelo… porque ya me estoy… asustando…- decía mientas se posicionaba en la misma posición de su amigo._

_De pronto salió un tentáculo de un arbusto, agarrando silenciosamente una de las patas de la nutria, gritando de desesperación y casi arrastrándola._

_-¡Marlene!_

_El hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a Marlene, sacándola de ese tentáculo misterioso. De dos por tres, logro liberarla usando sus puños, haciendo que este la soltara y cayera en los brazos del pingüino._

_-¿pero qué diablos fue eso?-_

_-No creí que los calamares espaciales se unieran con ese delfín demente._

_-No creo que sea un calamar espacial…-_

_-¿y por qué no?_

**-Eso, mis queridos amigos, es una de las más grandes creaciones mutadas. Puede que aun no esté en desarrollo pero al menos le doy meritos.**

_-¡Espiráculo!- gritó el capital furioso_

_-Espi-¿¡que!?_

_El delfín no se mostraba en persona, así que prefirió esconderse en un arbusto y usando su _**micrófono**_._

_¿¡En donde rayos estas!? ¡Muéstrate para que te de una paliza a esa maldita cara de botella que traes!_

**-Siempre tan hablador, pan-wee-no. Pero no vine a pelear contigo.**

_-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces para que coños has venido?_

_Solo hizo un pequeño chasquido en vez de una respuesta inmediata cuando vio a un grupo de espías vestidos de negro, pero eran más que langostas._

_-¡Skipper!_

_Vio que uno de esos langostas y un cangrejo sujetándola de sus brazos, usando una de sus pinzas, dejándola inconsciente con un golpe. Skipper iba en su ayuda, pero no se percato que ha sido atacado por un tiburón musculoso y un agujero que Espiráculo que implanto en su cabeza y mas usando pies al igual que la orca. Ha sido totalmente dejando sin conocimiento y solo vio que a lo ultimo los espías se llevaron a su mejor amiga…_

* * *

**_Fin del flashback_**

Y una hora después, su equipo lo encontró en el estanque del parque (aunque creyeron que lo habían asesinado o algo peor) junto con el collar de ostra, lo cual le facilito a Kowalski poder encontrarlo (Insertando un chip rastreador para poder localizar en qué dirección se fueron en caso de emergencia).

Y en ese momento, Espiráculo ha capturado a Marlene…

Después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos 5 días, era uno de los más trágicos en los que se podrían haber enfrentado y ahora que Marlene ha perdido totalmente la memoria, ya no hay nada de que puedan hacer, ni mucho menos recuperar lo que ha perdido, ni mucho menos reparar ese error, al menos ese último recuerdo fue lo que hizo recordar al líder que había jurado protegerla y a todo lo que más aprecia de cualquier villano (aunque Julien puede sacarle de juicio en algunas ocasiones), pero a veces tiene que reconocer que hay errores en las que si pueden corregir, y en algunas no…

Para Skipper, no todos los errores pueden tener solución, pero no todos los sacrificios puedan ser en vano, a excepción si es algo valioso y más importante que una vida misma y que ya no puedes traerlo de vuelta, aunque todo sea una falsa pesadilla sin fin…

-Lo siento Marlene…

* * *

como dice Skipper ahora si saquen sus pañuelos señores, sniff...

hahaha se que hice unos cambios y mas que investigue el concepto que Marlene va a padecer, se que es demasiado duro para ella sufrir esto, pero al menos intento todo lo que puedo...

en fin, ahora les pregunto algo: Lluvia? Nieve? eso los dejo de tarea...

me despido con ustedes hasta el proximo capitulo

**DarknessD... ehm... ya lo saben mejor no hago el kwack de nuevo XDDD**


	6. II-1 Explorando recuerdos parte A

Hey everybody! se que en este capitulo sera algo corto, mas bien como una ligera platica entre amigas. Se preguntaria que pasaria en cuando uno tiene problemas y que siempre lo arreglas, pero ahora, la que siempre arregle tiene problemas y la otra sin saber como hacerlo, encontrando en una manera de como ayudar, aunque no sabes de que manera, pero al menos seria algo satisfactoria...

se que ando ahi con mis problemas (tanto de famila hasta de personalidad) de hoy en dia, pero mejor doy un giro esta vez a mi proyecto (que es este) y ya despues de buscar mis papeles en el colegio, mmm no se que haria...

una nueva preguntan, como disfrutaron de los nuevos episodios de TPoM? pues solo les dire: AWESOME! la parte de que la gallina besa a nuestro pinguino nerd, eso los deja muy al sabor de boca, aunque lo malo de todo es como descargar de nuevo asi de alta calida y mas en formato... se que he checado varios de sus rewievs, y hay uno que me tope: Sombra del Mal.

esto... tu pregunte acerca del collar del parte c del capitulo 1... bueno, seria mas o menos antes de Littefoot? para serte sincera, ya sabia de que su problema de controlar su estado salvaje ya se habia resuelto (perdona si olvide esa parte) puede que estos hecho sean casi en el momento de la mitad de la segunda temporada y mas pasando los dias seria como casi a los inicios de 3ra temporada? les confundi, verdad? pero a mi si, heheheheh.

pero en fin, si alguien sabe si subieron el capitulo Operation: Big Blue Marble en espeñol (ya sea latino o subtitulada) o que haiga capitulos subtitulados (es algo dificil de creer sabiendo de cuando escuchas a los actores originales, hasta ya se vuelven en tu obsecion mas grande. Creanme, a mi ya me paso lo mismo, pero es mejor esconderlo y no mostrarselo delante de su madre, ni MUCHO menos en lo hentai, heheheh).

Anyway, se que digo mas babosadas, asi que dire PERMISO CONCEDIDO a este capitulo o antes de que me fusile a mis estupideces.**  
**

***Creadores McGrath y Darnell, dios no sabemos que hariamos con ustedes, snif...  
**

***Camila, Ladycarne-3'OC, *se duerme* zzzzz... *Rico me golpea con su pezcado a la cabeza* QUE!? juro de una vez por todas me vuelo los sesos Rico!  
**

* * *

***Capitulo 2: Explorando Recuerdos**

**Soundtrack recomendado: My Dear feather de Tsubasa Chronicle **

_Lluvia… las gotas transparentes que caen del cielo…. Un cielo de gris monocrómico que invade dentro de mí ser. Todo padecía totalmente gris… no podría ver, pero si escuchar. Las imparables gotas hacen que mi camino se vuelve inútil al tratar de correr, pero… ¿Por qué estoy corriendo como si mi vida peligrase? ¿Por qué veo todo el escenario tan gris? ¿Qué es este recuerdo…? Por mas me preguntaba no podría entender que es lo que está pasando y cuando me detuve, estaba en un callejón sin salida. No veía nada más que los altos pero húmedos arboles, que con cada frágil rama empezaba a caer. Observe ambos lados y note que no había nada detrás de mí, pero, ¿de quién estoy huyendo?_

_Por lo más extraño que suene, por las me lo digo, observe que mis manos hacían contacto con las gotas grises de la lluvia, es como si algo pegajoso tenía en ellas. Es algo frio, pero por otro lado es algo inexplicable como el líquido rojo desaparecía… un momento, ¿liquido rojo? ¿Por qué mis manos están manchadas de ese tinte desconocido? Sin embargo, escuche unos pasos sigilosos, que eran tan silenciosos pero fuertes al mismo tiempo._

_De pronto, sentí que algo me tocaba por la espalda, y cuando gire ya estaba…_

__***Soundtrack terminado en el 1:00***

* * *

-¡Aaahh! – al final despierta en su sueño. Como si realmente casi despierta en un momento de conocer la muerte (pero no tanto exageración). Al menos se sintió aliviada en despertar en un lugar como su hogar en el zoológico. Pero, ¿Qué significa ese misterioso sueño?

-¡Marlene! – un grito se escucho en el interior de la cocina. Era nada más que Camila sosteniendo una taza de jugo de piña (N.A: por si no lo sabían leen las secuencias de la autora). -¿Qué sucede, amiga?-

-Ah, nada Camila, es que solo… tuve una pesadilla…

-¿una pesadilla? Mmm… eso si es extraño, y eso que no va en una persona con amnesia…-eso último dijo en voz alta

-¿Qué? –

-Ah nada, no me hagas caso amiga. – ríe con nerviosismo, hasta que unos segundos le ocurrió una idea. –Oye, ya que estas despierta, ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar ahí con los chicos en su hábitat? Seguro ya ellos ya deben estar terminando en su entrenamiento matutino.-

Aunque esa idea no le precio muy favorable para Marlene. En especial cuando no tienes recuerdos, no signifique que no tenga amigos que ya fueron conocidos antes, pero por otro lado, se sentía en una tristeza al saber que no puede recordar sus siluetas y su propia vida.

-Eh… no lo sé Camila…no creo que es una buena idea al ver a tus amigos que ya no son mis amigos cuando no recuerdes nada o que no pueda saber de ellos… -su voz padecía mucho mas cortante en el momento que despertó de su coma. –Es decir, que no les van a gustar cuando me vean y aun sientan esa mirada de cómo si realmente pasó…-

-Mmm… mira, se que por el momento no puedes recordar lo que ha pasado o que no puedas recordar de cómo ha sido tu vida con las personas que mas quieres o la amistad que sentías al estar rodeada de tus mejores amigos y hasta incluso de que a veces te pueden tratar como si realmente no quieres formar parte de sus misiones o otras cosas locas que hasta al final siempre salen con sonrisas y hasta momentos vergonzosos y tristes que hay en la vida, Marlene… -ríe en unos momentos y toma la mano de su amiga. –Se que nos entristece que hayas perdido esos valiosos momentos que has tenido, pero en vez de cuando, ¿no te parece que es momento de comenzar de nuevo? Digo, sé que no soy buena al consolar personas justo como tú lo hacías, es decir cuando intentas mejorar en los problemas de los demás, aunque nadie te tomen en cuenta, excepto cuando yo si lo hago seriamente. -

-Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir, Camila? Se que no tengo memorias ni menos recordar las cosas que siempre me han gustado antes, solo se que no las puedo recuperar…

-Bueno, eso sí es verdad, pero, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado que puedes hacer cosas que nunca has hecho o que has intentado hacerlas?-

-Bueno… aun sin memorias, hay muchas cosas en las que nunca pude o que quería hacer, pero ¿Cuál sería el mejor ejemplo?-

-Por ejemplo: tener como una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, y tal vez, cosas en las que nunca has hecho o por lo menos poner en práctica. –siguió continuando mientras aun tomaba las manos de su amiga discapacitada. –Pero, ¿Qué tal si vamos a ir con los muchachos para que puedas conocerlos, y así, por lo menos que intenta dar lo mejor de ti, no te parece?-

La nutria quedo pensativa en unos segundos. Todo lo que su mejor amiga sabia de ella era impresionante, incluso conoce mucho más que ella misma. Puede a que tenga razón en lo que dijo, pero puede que vale la pena intentar comenzar una nueva vida, aunque eso si no se pregunta regresar a su vida propia.

-Sabes… creo que tienes razón Camila. A excepción de que no conozca lo que fui antes, puedo intentar encontrar nuevas experiencias.-

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a desayunar con los muchachos?-

La chica de los ojos avellanas ascendió la cabeza como una señal de una respuesta favorable. Ambas salieron del hábitat de nutras hacia la de los pingüinos. Cuando ya la pingüino del moño azul se dio un chapuzón en el estanque hacia llegar la entrada subterránea, la nutria dio unos pasos hacia atrás y la ojiverde pregunto:

-¿E-es necesario ir nadando? Aunque no tengo manera de cómo nadar…- finalizo la nutria casi chillando como una niña pequeña.

-*suspiros* Esto será un día muy pesado…-

* * *

que hariamos sin amigos? aunque la cuestion, puede que estuve mucho mas en la soledad y... ya, ya mejor me callo.

se que esto es algo corto, pero eso no quiere decir que se me acabaron mis ideas o que dejare en este fic! por su puesto que no! prefiero comer mierda que dejarlo! en fin, tratare de que no sea parte por parte, pero al menos tratare de seguir al igual como estan en los spoileds.

en fin hasta nuevo aviso... eso no viejo! que digan sonrian y saluden. eso tampoco... o bonitos y gorditos? *suspiro* solo ya termina de una vez...

hasta la otra vida (eso no, dumbass!)


	7. II-1 Explorando Recuerdos Parte B

Aqui de nuevo DarknessD06, se que se preguntaran por que tome tanto tiempo ne hacer esto? pues, la verdad el sabado pasado estaba haciendo la parte b, pero una vez que se me olvido guardarlo y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo (aunque pienso que eso pierde el chiste que hice antes)

se que me sienta un poco mal de la garganta y toda la cosa, y mas me sienta un poco mas triste de lo normal, aun me falta mucho por acabar este capitulo (y eso que va ser algo largo, por eso dividi en dos partes) y mas si se trata de algo que ninguno sabian.

en fin como siempre digo PERMISO CONCEDIDO Y QUE COMIENCE EL SHOW

***Tom y Eric, creadores originales de los personajes de TPoM, pero la historia sigue siendo mia :9**

***Camila, OC de LadyCarne03... ehm... puede que le agregue un pequeño a su personalidad pero ahi le va la cosa.  
**

***y como voy disfrutando de sus reviews y mas de ver la temporada 4 de Regular Show, en serio me impacto. mejor no digo ostias y a darle!**

* * *

**Parte b.- Pescados, confrontaciones y una buena manera de conocer tiempos perdidos.**

Amanecer. El resplandor naranjo-violenta brillaba nuevamente en el zoológico de Central Park. Para cada animal, algunos comenzaban con sus rutinas diarias después de un gran desayuno y otros, se aprovechaban con la misma excusa de "5 minutos más". Y aquellos que se despertaban como una bala de cañón, así para que no les dieran de una buena mermelada de aquel pingüino tacleador.

Inmediatamente, los 3 pingüinos saltaron de sus dormitorios, formándose en forma militar y toda la cosa, a excepción de aquellos ojos de aquel pingüino psicópata seguían adormilados.

-Rico, ¿otra vez has pasado toda la noche jugando videojuegos en el almacén? – pregunto el pingüino británico viendo a su camarada aun conciliando el sueño y cae en los hombros de Kowalski y este le empuja por otro lado hasta caerse.

-Bueno… - el especialista de armas solo se limitaba a limpiarse los ojos, volviendo a bostezar nuevamente.

-Pero no tienes por qué seguir desvelándote cada vez Rico, a no sé que Skipper confisque todos tus juegos y te marcara de rojo en la pizarra de comportamiento, ¿eso quieres, eh? – actuando como una figura maternal, Kowalski quito el PSP de Rico y este empieza a llorar.

-¡Ta bien, ta bien, pero dame mi PSP!

-Es en serio Rico. – Private aun seguía en negación, no solo porque no quiere que ninguno de sus soldados lo vean con una consola y piensa que lo están traicionando al darles información. -Tienes que dejar de jugar, al menos eso no te salva de ponerte en rojo.

-*suspiro* Okey…-

El psicópata guardo todos sus juegos y la consola portátil en su arsenal de armas, no antes ocultarlo en una caja que contenía balas, cohetes y otra mas que unas varias latas de sardinas.

-Buen Rico. – Con satisfacción en su rostro, el joven cadete le da una pequeña palmada en el hombro de su compañero y este sonrió.

-Y hablando de Skipper, ¿no deberíamos subir ya antes que nos dé una de sus cachetadas?

Rápidamente, los 3 pingüinos hicieron su entrada (el típico salto e pose karateca) pero no notaron ni una línea de "buen levantamiento muchachos" de su líder solía decir. Tanto la pregunta como la respuesta eran demasiadas obvias, el hecho de no poder dormir y quedarse afuera del cuartel, era lo suficiente como para decir. No quería dejar a sus compañeros de equipo se preocuparan por él, ni mucho menos él a ellos. Lo encontraron dormido junto con el plato de pescado como almohada. Kowalski y Rico ayudaron a levantarlo y bajaron de vuelta a su hábitat mientras el joven Private preparaba una taza de café con un toque de pescado.

Acercando hacia el pico del líder pingüino con la taza, Skipper olfateo el aroma del café y lentamente abrió sus ojos debido el gran olor fuerte que tenía el pescado.

-Skipper, ¿estás bien? – con una mirada de preocupación, Private retira el café del pico de su capitán y con la ayuda de Rico, logro que Skipper se puniera de pie.

-Si Private, estoy bien… - lentamente empezó que su cabeza ya le estaban a dar giros. –Puede que no he podido dormir anoche…y más estoy teniendo algo de frio…

-Ten, con esto te animara un poco. –El joven soldado le da la taza caliente y este se lo toma.

-Gracias…- respondió con gratitud al disfrutar su 'joe' (en pocas palabras, otra manera de decir disfrutar el café), pero su mirada decía otra cosa y eso causo que el joven pingüino de ojos azules claros se preocupara.

-Oh cielos Skipper… - se sentó junto a su comandante oficial rodeando su aleta en su hombro. –Se lo mucho que te entristece por la situación de Marlene, pero no todo está perdido. Tienes que animarte, no puedes estar asi por siempre. – pensó por unos segundos y el foco brillo en su mente ya que se le había ocurrido una idea. –Quizás un huachinango te hacía falta.

-No podría rechazar tu pequeña oferta, joven Private.

A pesar de lo triste se sentía, Private le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Rico, lanza dos pescados.

-¡Okey!

Rico saca dos huachinangos del golfo (como se ha visto en **Can't touch this**) del mini refrigerador y los lanzo. Private atrapo el primer pescado, pero el otro salió de una forma rápida y Skipper, solo mirando hacia el otro lado y con la aleta levantada, pensó que podría atrapar el pescado, pero no fue así y el pescado cayó encima de la cara del pobre líder, ya que el psicópata lo había lanzado tan rápido.

-¿¡Rico, tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer!?

-Perdón…

Skipper recobra el conocimiento, limpiando la grasa fría que tenía el pescado al contacto con su rostro. Tomo el pescado del piso y se lo arrogo a la cara de Rico, haciendo que el impacto fuese tan fuerte.

Ya sintiendo el pescadazo en la cara, Rico saco de nuevo dos pescados más grandes y se los lanzo de nuevo hacia Skipper y Private, pero uno logro esquivar y atrapar mientras otro fue golpeado por el otro pescado; Skipper lanzo el pescado grande, pero como Rico fue tan rápido en esquivarlo y se impacto hacia la cafetera haciendo cortos circuitos.

-¡Pes… caa… doosss! – Con el grito del psicópata y mas las miradas desafiantes, Rico y Skipper comenzaron no solo en lanzar pescados, sino con las cosas que se encontraban en su alrededor: la tostadora, las almohadas de sus dormitorios, el control de la tv, la radio, hasta incluso pan tostado, la caja parlante y un sinfín de cosas que se encontraba en el cuartel, pero también usando el pescado disecado que Private gano, usándolo como boomerang.

-Chicos, tranquilícense. Esto no va resolver nada. – sin fuerzas para detener a estos lanzadores, el joven británico se encendía en su cama, abrazando su lunacórnio y cubriendo su almohada como protector, pero Skipper se lo quito, lanzando de una vez a Rico, pero este lo evito; luego su lunacórnio, y para acabar, también lanzo al pobre Private y termino aplastan do sobre el psicópata.

-¡Oye, eso no valió! - grito el psicótico con furia.

-Entre todo se vale, _compadre_.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio, Kowalski trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, anotando algunas formulas en su cuaderno amarrillo y mezclando con el colorante rojo que tenía en un tubo de ensaye con una sustancia de azufre amarrillo en forma de polvo. Por un descuido derramo todo el líquido con el vaso del precipitado que contenía el polvo, haciendo explotar por culpa de una pequeña explosión como si se había estrellado por algo.

Salió de su laboratorio, aun con la cada en cenizas y vio todo el desastre que había ocasionado sus compañeros.

-¡Por los testículos de Shakespeare! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Viendo que aun sus compañeros seguían lanzando cosas sin parar y con muestras de odio entre cada uno de sus ojos y Kowalski… bueno, a este se quedo shockeado por ver todo ese escándalo, y más cuando oyó a Private llorar, siendo lanzado por estos dos de un lado a otro. Sin querer involucrarse en esto, lentamente camino de vuelta a su laboratorio en cuclillas, pero desgraciadamente fue descubierto por Rico. Y como una granada especial, agarro a Kowalski y se lo lanzo hacia Skipper, pero como este lo esquivo y llego chocando hacia la pared.

Y así, prosiguieron hasta entonces. (*Suspiros* ¿eso no les recuerda a algo? Vaya dúo de problemáticos…)

**Entrada subterránea del hábitat de nutria-pingüino. Hora militar 0715 (7:15 am)**

-Vaya… nunca creí que nadar fuera tan difícil.

-Sí, pero no fue nada fácil de convencerte mientras llorabas como una niña en cada vez que te metías al agua… - aunque lo digo de un modo sarcástico, las chicas se aproximaban en apunto de llegar hacia el hábitat de los pingüinos. Para Marlene, se sentía muy nerviosa e incluso de que volverá a ver a los pingüinos, aunque para ellos, es muy doloroso verla porque ella ya no los conoce como siempre, y no sabe qué cara les podría darles, incluso para Skipper. No entendía por qué se sentía así, lo más probable que no puede recordar lo que sucedió después de ese incidente.

-Entiendo de que estés nerviosa Marlene, yo también lo estuve cuando llegue aquí por primera vez. Puede que no sea algo radical, pero eso me conmovió el lugar. –Relataba Camila mientras recordaba su primera llegada al zoológico. –cuando conocí a mis nuevos compañeros, a excepción de Rico, porque ya lo conocía desde que éramos niños, actuaba de una forma, algo seductora, pero lo hacía de broma para todos. Pero cuando llegaste de visita con los chicos, nunca me lo había imaginado que una nutria vivía entre nosotros, y eso que al principio me costó mucho aceptar eso.

-¿Y por qué lo dices, Camila? –

-Bueno, antes yo solía odiar a las nutrias…-mientras imaginen un pequeño flashback sobre el pasado de Camila. –Yo vivía en un pequeño orfanato, es decir en un pequeño refugio para animales huérfanos, en donde los humanos adoptan animales y que los cuidan, pero de pronto, una pequeña banda de nutrias salvajes empezaron a abusarme de mi, quitando todas mis pertenencias y hasta me hacían tirar por los charcos de loco que encontraban a su alrededor. Siempre solían a hacerme la vida miserable, pero de pronto, un soldado de rango mayor vino en discreto a mi cuarto cuando no había nadie, me dio una pequeña invitación que entrara a la armada en Europa, el país natal de Private, y acepte. Así que ellos me adoptaron y llegue a Europa. Básicamente estaba a mi primera semana de clases y más cuando aun los abusadores aun seguían molestándome. Pero en un día, en una prueba de supervivencia, demostré que yo podría cambiar, así que dejando mi largo cabellera corta, empezando a entrenar durante las mañanas, pase esa prueba y cuando esos rudos, sin vergüenzas machistas animales comenzaron a molestarme, simplemente les di una pequeña probada de su propia medicina.

-Y dime, ¿Qué paso con esas nutrias que tanto odiabas? – preguntaba la nutria marrón por curiosidad.

-Bueno, eso es lo mejor. Una vez que el general Robbinson nos dio las vacaciones de verano, decidí regresar a mi orfanato, pero cuando iba a buscar mis otras pertenencias, fui rodeada de nuevo por esas nutrias, pero esta vez no les mostré piedad. Una de ellas empezaron a atacarme, pero yo detuve sus patas con una aleta y empecé a apretarla fuerte hasta hacer sus ojos explotar, y las otras agarraron bastones y palos, pero como esquive sus ataques y las deje fuera y sin sentido. Para mí, la venganza no era la respuesta, solo sé que no llegar a matarlas era lo que menos hacia. Creí que ya nunca nadie me molestaría, pero estaba equivocada…-

La mirada de Camila se paso de relajada a seria, aun siguiendo su relato.

Luego cuando llegue a la madurez y graduarme de la academia, decidí en mudarme en Argentina a casi de 2 años, pero no sé cómo, pero una de las nutrias descubrieron que pase 7 años en la academia militar y que era mentira que unos ingleses me habían adoptado como hija y eso que no le dije nada a ellas cuando volví en el orfanato y graduarme, pero no sé cómo me encontraron que vivía en Argentina. Así que hice lo indispensable…temía que si la encargada del orfanato se enterada de eso, y más me sentía amenazada, pero cuando tuve que decidir que fingir mi muerte y quemar mi hogar sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, pero también tendría que destruir todos mis documentos, hazañas y hasta reconocimientos que me había tomado fallido y esfuerzos por lograr lo que nunca antes fui, pero para mí fue difícil en hacer esto… - ahora, su voz se ha vuelto mucho mas rota, tomando un respiro y decidió calmarse.

La nutria, impactada sobre la historia de su amiga, y más miraba su rostro lleno de dolor y a la vez también su voz se apagaba.

-No puedo creer de lo duro que fue para ti en pasar todo eso, Camila… - aun sin memorias, solo puso su mano en el hombro de su amiga para consolarla, ya que esta extrañaba esa esencia.

-Lo sé, y eso que no fue nada fácil… - la pingüino sonrió al ver la forma de cómo Marlene la consoló y decidió continuar. –Después de fingir mi muerte, tuve que vivir en un zoológico a otro, hasta que llegue en Toledo. La verdad era muy pacifico, pero cuando me entere de que una d las nutrias que me habían amenazado desde pequeña, vivían allí. Y para no dejar que me encuentre, cause una gran fuga en un hábitat de loros y así llegue en Hoboken, y al final en Manhattan.-

-Pero aun así, ¿Cómo es que fuiste mi amiga si odiabas a las nutrias?-

-¿Qué te puedo decir Marlene? Como dije antes, me costaba admitir en vivir con una vecina al lado mío, y eso que fue algo desesperante y chistoso a la vez. – Rio un poco y continua. –Cuando viniste al visitar a los chicos, me comporte de una forma agria y empecé a insultarte llamándote "rata mutante" y ese entonces ye diste una cachetada y Skipper te contuvo hasta calmarte y relajarte. Puede que no toleraba esto ni mucho menos en vivir contigo, y eso que no controlaba lo que realmente hacia. Empecé a hacerte demasiadas bromas, que incluso que hasta llegue en ponerte en colores como un hippie. Pero como no toleras eso, hasta empezaste a ofenderme y golpearme al mismo tiempo.

-Wow, no creí que antes fuera tan agresiva.

-Sí, pero no tanto cuando nadie te toman en serio. Peleamos y peleamos sin parar hasta que un día, cuando iba a hacer la broma más grande del mundo, pero mejor no te lo digo por tu propia seguridad; así que me tomaste por sorpresa y comenzamos a pelear de nuevo y eso que también invadíamos en los otros hábitats y más en lanzar frutas y no sé cuantas cosas. Los chicos intentaron detenernos, pero ambas los sacamos de golpes. Pero al final, caímos cansadas y sin darnos cuenta que estábamos en el hábitat de Roy y de pronto… ¡PTTTFFFFF!- usó sus aletas como si aplastara un insecto, haciendo ruido con su lengua ese sonido y más imaginando el peor final que había ocurrido.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-

-Eh… no sé si lo quieres saber, pero… -Rasco un momento en la nuca y continuo, aunque se mostro una cara de asco. –bueno, tu y yo terminábamos siendo aplastadas por ese gran trasero apestoso de ese rinoceronte después de ingerir su desayuno y asi acabamos en 2 semanas en reposo.

-Ugh… eso fue… horrible, nunca pensé que terminaría así…

Si, ni que lo digas, jaja… - se paró un momento al descansar después de la caminata larga hacia su hábitat y dio un respiro para terminar su relato. –Al final, me disculpe contigo al igual que hiciste lo mismo, no sin antes de decir la verdad; pero cuando mostraste tu amabilidad y más en quedarnos en cama en cada minuto. Y cuando pasaron los días, en contarnos secretos, pasatiempos y cosas que nos gustan o no hacer y al terminar esas semanas, nos volvimos mejores amigas. –Suspira de nuevo y comienza a sonreír. –En ese instante, decidí que no todas las nutrias son así de abusivas y ya que al conocerte, eso me hizo cambiar mi actitud.-

Y cada vez Marlene se mostraba cada vez más sorprendida al saber un poco sobre su pasado y también la de su mejor amiga, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al igual como lo está haciendo ella.

-Vaya… jamás pensé en conocer a alguien tan especial como tu Camila, pueda que no recuerde nada, pero escuchando todo eso, eso me hizo sentir que me sienta más confiada en poder crear nuevos recuerdos y más si por algún día, intentara recordar sobre mi vida.

-Pero eso fue gracias a ti, si no hubiera sido que lanzarme hacia un charco de lodo en vez de pasarme más tiempo contigo. Es más, siempre estaré apoyándote en todo momento, porque eres mi amiga.

-También haría lo mismo por ti Camila.

Un conmovedor momento. Amigas sonriéndose una a la otra y agarrándose de las manos, simplemente es un bello momento, pero…

¡KABLOOM!

-¡¿P-pero que fue eso?!- la nutria se asusto al haber escuchado ese explosivo y se escondió detrás de la pingüino ojiverde.

-No sé, pero hay que averiguarlo.

* * *

Y como les quedo el ojo? se que intente añadirle un poco sobre el pasado de Cami y mas en enfoncarme sobre la historia anterior de Mayqui, en fin, aun estando muy mala y mas por lo que me causo algo de gracia la pelea de pescados de Skipper y Rico... (no les recuerda a aquel historia?) :3

en serio.. TUFF DUDES! esos dos nunca me canso de ellos, por eso son un dúo imparable! huhah

en fin sayonara y hasta nuevo aviso :3


	8. II-1 Explorando recuerdos parte C

Wow, gamas pense que lo terminaria antes del sabado, hehehe pero en fin como a peticion de Atomick (ehm no se como es su nombre real :3) pero en fin, ya despues de los pescados y el pasado de las chicas, aun esto no termina y eso que sigo dejando con la mente helada, ñaka ñaka XDD.

Pero antes de empezar, mejor no les dire lo que me entere al final de este episodio, asi que como siempre digo: **PERMISO CONCEDIDO XDD**

***Oh gran misericordioso Tom y Eric, hahaha hasta casi lloro la parte de Firework, pero mas disfruto la musica de Danny Jacobs (quien es Sacha? ._.) :PPPP  
**

***Camila, OC de Mayqui (LadyCarne-3), chava cuando empezaras con tu fic? ya nos dejaste abandonados, snif...  
**

**Lamento al dejarlos abandonados y eso que estoy perdiendo audiencia, snif...  
**

**Por favor, apoyenme! puede que este mal en mi situacion pero aun prometo subir mas de su tara-novela dramatica (?) XDDD  
**

**AUN LOS MISTERIOS NO ACABAN :3**

* * *

**Parte C: enfrentando a una realidad y un misterioso traslado  
**

Cuando escucharon la explosión que venía del cuartel, las chicas corrían rápidamente para ver qué está pasando. Y como Camila pensaba que a lo mejor Kowalski hizo estallar el lugar sin anticipo con uno de sus fallidos inventos o eso es lo que ella pensaba de su (torpe) novio. Giro la manija de la puerta del subterráneo y el cuartel se ha convertido en un campo de batalla totalmente como el de La Guerra Fría. Todo estaba destruido, las paredes están llenas de puras grietas que ocasionaron al lanzar objetos pesados y mas que salen agua de su hábitat; las ventanas igual, pero engrasadas por la grasa del pescado; los aparatos también están destruidos tanto como otros artefactos que fueron creados por Kowalski (y eso que esos dos inútiles los robaron sin piedad), una que este está encarcelado por ese instrumento de tortura medieval y al joven Private en un jaula (no se de donde rayos sacan estas cosas; en cambio, las dos chicas etan muy sorprendidas por el gran daño que Skipper y Rico causaron en el cuartel y eso que aun seguían lanzando otro que objeto y mas protegidos con cada uno de sus fuertes de almohadas. No habían palabras para describir todo este gran alboroto ni mucho menos las reacciones de las chicas. Marlene estaba como un estado de sorpresa pero a la vez asustada y Camila en shock y enfadada al mismo tiempo

Decidida para tomar aire y gritar a los dos imbéciles que aun jugaban como si fueran guerras de bolas de nieve en la Antártida.

-Se pueden saber… ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí!?-

Su grito causo que los dos pingüinos de guerra se detuvieran y vieron a la pingüino del moño azul muy encabronada y mas su cara se torno en una furia jamás vista y eso causo que los otro dos pingüinos encarcelados por esos en una situación muy incómoda.

Los dos pingüinos hablaron al mismo tiempo: tanto como el líder y el psicópata decía demasiadas escusas como "El comenzó todo esto" y nada más que otra oración inentendible que siempre termina en pez por parte de Rico.

Cada vez que escuchaban sus estúpidas escusas, el límite de Camila se estaba aproximando poco a poco.

-Silencio…

Cerrando sus ojos y con los puños formados no pudo decir otra cosa.

-Ya basta…

Private y Kowalski saben que su amiga ya esta en sus limites y lo peor de todo, no quisieran escuchar todos los regaños de ella por no detener a sus dos compañeros.

-¡YA CALLENSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!-

Todos empezaron a callarse después que la ojiverde soltara su grito, a excepción del psicópata que aun sigue hablando.

-¡Radda, radda, ra-ra-dda!-

Todos, excepto Marlene miraron al psicópata y solo el dio un gesto de "¿Qué?". Aunque para Camila, que aun sigue de malas, empezó a mirarlo fríamente hasta que este se volviera chiquito (y eso que me gusta tanto presionarlo :3 )

-¡¿Es que no puedo estar fuera solo por una noche y mas que encuentro que el cuartel esta como si fuese un ataque masivo del fin del mundo!?- y luego se puso una aleta en su cara. –No cabe duda de que ustedes jueguen a lanzarse pescados de esa manera y que conviertan el cuartel en esto.- Imaginen que la pantalla se vuelve en pantalla real y que se vea todo el desastre que ocasionaron los dos sinvergüenzas. –Y para colmo, que he invitado a Marlene que desayunara con todos para convivir y ayudarla por lo que estamos pasando y mas que veo un cuartel que… ¡esta hecho mierda!-

Los pingüinos miraron a la nutria asustada y más por la gran estupidez que hicieron (aunque Rico lo ocasiono intencionalmente). No tenía ni las palabras para decir ni mucho menos la reacción que se llevo.

¿De verdad así ayudarían a recrear memorias sin que hagan tantas idioteces que les puedan pasar?

No importa de la cuanta manera de que los chicos se sintieran avergonzados, y eso que Private y Kowalski no pudieron hacer nada y solo fueron usados mas como escudos humanos por parte de ellos; pero aun así, el líder no puede dejar de mirar a la su mejor amiga, ni en mucho menos en una situación muy desagradable.

Y liberando a sus camaradas, Skipper le da inicio la **Operación: Limpiar el cuartel para dar impresión a nuestra invitada**.

Después de unas cuantos minutos, ya con el cuartel reconstruido (una forma más fácil en que la pantalla se hace chica y Rico, con un trapito lo limpia, así para no tardar), la pingüino ojiverde se acerco a Skipper, poniendo una aleta en su hombro.

-¿podemos hablar alla arriba?

El ojiazul zafiro solo ascendió la cabeza y se levanto de su sillón.

-Marlene, ¿Por qué no te quedeas aquí con los demás mientras hablo con Skipper, podras?

-Está bien.

La nutria obervaba a Skipper con una conforme mirada, causando que el capitán se sintiera triste por lo que ella esta padeciendo y eso mas le duele admitirlo y también de que no hay marcha atrás para evitar el tiempo, pero también sentía una sensación que ni el mismo comprende cada vez que la mira.

_No entiendo por qué… realmente todo eso me hace sentir mal… verla asi y sin recuerdos de nosotros, sus amigos ni vida propia… ¡maldición! _

Dejo me mirarla para poder subir los escalones para salir de su cuartel.

Bueno… solo el tiempo podrá decir…

Mientras tanto, los tres pingüinos miraban a la nutria, como si no sabían que deberían hacer en casos como esto y mas que decidieron poner sus escudos (ya saben, poner sus aletas como protectores :D )

-Muy bien, ¿Quién de ustdes hablaran con Marlene?- pregunta el genio.

-¿Podríamos no votar? Siempre soy el único que se ofrece ser voluntario a cada rato.- el joven británico se nieva a hacerlo, ya después de todas las torturas que siempre terminan en final catastróficos.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo.-

-Y ese eres tu, Private.- Dice el psicópata

-¡¿Y por qué siempre yo!? ¿Por qué no vas tu Rico o tu, Kowalski?

-Nah, ella no entendería las balbuceadas inentendibles de este bobo.-dijo mientas apuntaba su aleta a Rico.

-Ay sí, lo dice el "melodramático" del grupo. Cerebrito presumido. – y le pica un ojo del genio loco.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso es jugar sucio, Rico!-

-Tú empezaste.-

-¡Ya basta los dos! ¡Yo iré, ¿contentos?!- con un gruñido de rabia, Private se acerca hacia su amiga, no antes en tener en mente a matar de aburrimiento a sus dos compañeros, obligándolos ver una santa temporada de los Lunacórnios con todo y música melosa (no es una venganza justa, pero es otra cosa).

Suspiro para dejar esa amargura y actuar en forma adecuada. _Se lindo con las personas, solo se tu mismo._

-¡Hola! ¡Te damos bienvenida a nuestro hábitat pingüinesca! Veras, se que podemos ser ehm… algo locos, pero somos buenas personas.-

-Eh sí, eso puedo notarlo…-

-No es necesario que te sientas mal después de todo ese catástrofe que ocasionaron mis compañeros, pero no todos los días pasan así, créeme.

-Mmm, bueno solo es que me sorprendí por un momento.

-Bueno, perdón por todo esto. Por otro lado, mi nombre es Private y soy el más joven y adorable del grupo.

-Pues… realmente eres muy adorable como para abrazarte, Private.- y se quedo muda por unos momentos y habla. –Ehm… creo que todos me llaman Marlene, ¿no es asi mi nombre real, verdad?

-Asi es. Este es Kowalski, el segundo al mando y estratega del grupo. También puede ser como médico y científico al mismo tiempo.

-Y cuando me pregunto cosas que ni siquiera se, mas mi cabeza empezó a doler.

-Sí, eso ya lo notan todos.- dijo el genio de mala gana.

-Y por ultimo, el especialista en armas y el mas devorador de peces rompiendo al record Guiness de todos los tiempos, Rico.

-¡Peeeeez!- eso causo una pequeña pero graciosa risa de parte de la nutria.

-Ustedes son graciosos, muy graciosos.- Los tres se quedaron perplejos por la manera de cómo decía pero a la vez su forma de hablar era muy diferente de lo que se acostumbraba.

-Bueno, este… ¿Qué tal si desayunamos algo? Después de todo el relajo que hicieron, debes tener hambre.

-De eso tienes razón.-

-¡Y también podríamos disfrutar toda una hora de maratón de los Lunacórnios! ¡Yay!-

-¡Aburrido!- como siempre responde a la manera cada vez que dice la palabra "Lunacórnio", usando su voz de opera.

* * *

**En el hábitat de pingüinos, afuera…**

-Y bien Cami, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

Camila no sabia de cómo haría esto. Simplemente no sabe cómo. Únicamente quería ayudar a su amnesiada amiga, pero como no puede hacerlo sola, contando la ayuda de los demás, especialmente Skipper.

Pero como lo podría convencer después de todo lo ocurrido. Una forma de que Marlene pudiera crear una nueva vida, pero a la vez solo es un inicio.

-Escucha Skipper… -después tomo un poco de aliento para continuar. –Sé que esto es algo nuevo en lidiar en una situación como esta, pero Marlene nos necesita. Además, ¿Qué pasaría si tu estuvieras en su lugar?-

-No es necesario que me des los detalles Camila. –decia el líder con un tono muy corto. –Sé que me salvo la vida y ¿Por qué? No pude salvarla cuando Espiráculo la secuestro y para colmo, que tenga que estar así. Verla como si nada hubiera pasado… sé que he lidiado mas con la muerte de mis camaradas y más que otra situación que me hace destruir e imposible superar…-camino hacia el lago, mirando a su propio reflejo. Recordar todo los sucesos que bloqueara a cada recuerdo que solo se transformo en una indeterminable pesadilla.

Pero Camila no sabía cómo responder esto. No era como Marlene ni mucho menos ha ayudado a resolver problemas e incluso situaciones complicadas aunque nadie la toman en serio. Con o sin memorias, sigue siendo ella, con una diferencia que ella lo vea algo nuevo para comenzar, de la manera en la que no está acostumbrada.

-Se de lo mucho que aprecias a todo lo que rodea, Skipper, pero no es necesario que tan solo una situación compleja te deprima. Sé que no soy buena con las palabras, pero aun así ella te necesita.

Se acerca hacia Skipper, poniendo su aleta en el hombro como un pequeño consuelo. Skipper gira su cabeza a mirarla, pero se desvía y vuelve a mirar su reflejo. Aunque no soporta verlo asi, pensó y le dio una golpiza en el hombro del pingüino.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué el golpe?-

-Porque te comportas como un gran idiota.- aunque no fue una gran idea, la pingüino ojiverde se sento en el concreto de la isla, comenzando a hablar de nuevo. –No solia a estar en situaciones tan delicadas, ni mucho menos como este… -Empieza a reir y toma de nuevo un leve respiro. –No podemos estar en aletas cruzadas y ver como si nada ha pasado. Sin embargo, podemos ayudarla sin que te caigas en tus momentos tristes. De tomas maneras, me tomo mucho tiempo en convenverla de que pudiera iniciar una nueva vida… o también, eso podría ayudar a recobrar sus memorias.

Silencio melancólico. El líder no pronuncio una palabra después de todo lo que dijo su amiga, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar si ella nunca volviera a recordar, incluso de sus aventuras.

-Solo piénsalo. No dejaras sola a tu mejor amiga, ¿o sí? Como el credo dice: **Jamás nades…**-

-**…solo…**- cerró los ojos y suspiró. Recordando el famoso credo que Manfredi uso la última vez. El credo que nunca dejaría a un amigo atrás o incluso en un hecho de muerte, el credo que siempre decía a sus camaradas y el único que fue escuchado era sus dos compañeros muertos. Siempre intento ayudar a los que mas necesitaba, pero a veces era ayudado por Marlene. Tal vez no la tome en cuenta con sus consejos e incluso poder entenderla, pero tampoco dejaría pasar la oportunidad de que pueda salir adelante. De hecho, ahora es el turno de Skipper ayudar a su mejor amiga, no solo por dar comienzo a un nuevo hecho, sino que también eso podría ayudarlo a si mismo…

-Sabes… a veces odio que usen ese credo en mi… y eso que yo antes decía yo a los muchachos… pero por otro lado, Marlene me ha ayudado en ocasiones sin darme cuenta (o que no lo admite ese hecho), aun asi, es alguien importante para mi.-

Al final, el líder mostro una pequeña sonrisa y Camila la devolvió; dejando a un lado el pasado para concentrar en una manera para ayudar a su mejor amiga.

-¿Ves? No es fácil poder superar todas las adversidades, mi buen amigo. Pero todos, podemos hacerlo.- Camila se levanto de la isla, pero de pronto, un rugido se salió de su estomago. –Tal vez deberíamos desayunar algo. No creo que los chicos hayan empezado sin nosotros, ¿no crees?-

**¿Qué tan difícil podría suceder? No creo que las cosas no saldrán como lo esperaban...**

**De todas maneras todavía no es demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que he perdido…**

Después de varios minutos de platica, algo de conveniencia entre amigos y hasta pasar horas en la televisión viendo los Lunacórnios (aunque sé que para algunos es aburrido para también lo es), checando las tareas asignadas en la agenda de Kowalski mientras las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta el zoológico cerrara en un bello atardecer y como siempre, la gruñona cuidadora echa a patadas a todos los visitantes y se va felizmente a su casa para descansar o comer una familia de cerditos.

* * *

**Camino hacia el hábitat de lémures. Hora militar 1949 (07:49 pm)**

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de invitarme a la fiesta, Private.- decía una entusiasmada pero alegre Marlene, llevando una canasta de frutas.

-De hecho, soy yo el que debe agradecértelo.- respondía el pingüino británico con una voz muy relajante. –A veces Skipper y los demás no toleran el ruido y las fiestas, y eso hace muy estresantes, sobretodo Skipper.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque a pesar de que ellos son un poco escandalosos por sus fiestas nocturnas, no lo dejan dormir y se comporta paranoicamente. Una vez, solía escaparme para ver obras de teatro en el parque y recitando algo de Shakespeare, creyendo que era un doble espía.

-Ah. Y eso provoco dudas, ¿no es así?

-Ugh… no quisiera recordar eso, Marlene. Pero aun así, no le digas que aun sigo escapando y no quiero que me pongan en rojo.

-Eh… está bien… supongo…-no entendió en lo que dijo pero al menos no lo dirá.

Mientras los dos jóvenes llegaron a la fiesta que Julien ha realizado, pero esta vez, el tema sería algo nuevo y moderno como solían hacer los humanos: Al estilo Las vegas pero mezclado con alma neoyorquino.

La mayoría de todos los animales del zoológico (a excepción de los otros 3 pingüinos y Camila que están en una misión secreta) estaban festejando, platicando y también apostando (solo ustedes imaginen algunos juegos de apuestas porque yo no sé ninguno de Vegas a excepción de la maquina traga-monedas). Las luces estallan en cualquier punto, moviendo como si estuvieran en un antro real. La nutria estaba muy asombrada por el tipo de fiesta seria. No es como lo había vivido, sino que esta se rebasa por los medios. Aunque la música era demasiado fuerte para escuchar claramente.

-¡¿No te parece que esta algo ruidoso!?- gritaba con todo lo que tenia hacia el joven pingüino.

-¡Ni que lo digas, pero como dije no todos los días pasan así!-

-¡Pero aun asi es muy…!- no se dio cuenta que choco con una de las piernas de Roger y empezó a gritar y la música de detuvo por un momento. -¡Un… cocodrilo…! ¡Un cocodrilo!

Y para empeorar, se puso a correr y Private la detuvo.

-Tranquila, Roger no te hara daño.

-Sí, ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué te comería? –el drilo empezó a reír después de la reacción de la nutria. – No me comería a nadie ni mucho menos a mis amigos, pero… ¿Por qué gritaste de ese modo si nos conocemos, Marlene?-

La nutria no sabia que responder, solo se asustaba y se escondia detrás del pingüino joven mientras todos la miraban.

-Eh… yo… ahm…

_Tengo que pensar en algo, no puedo decirles todavía. Se lo prometiste a Skipper que no digieras nada…_

-Veras Roger, Marlene no se siente nada bien después de todo el algodón de azúcar que aun afecta en su cebebro en el pasado Feliz dia del Rey Julien. –rie con mucho nerviosismo y eso que no es muy bueno en las mentiras.

_Solo espero que los demás no sospechen._

El drilo se quedo pensando. Y responde:

-Eso sería un gran motivo, pero al menos es buena excusa (pobre iluso :P).- y los demás murmuraban como si estuvieran de acuedo con las palabras del joven pingüino.

_*phep* pensé que no sospecharían de esto, al menos ya puedo estar calmado._

Pero por otro lado, la nutria no entendía la situación y como tenía la cara de un "¿Qué?"

**Las cosas no podrían ponerse aun peor.**

-¡Atención, mis leales súbitos!- ahora si el rey de la fiesta comienza a hablar. -¡Díganme, ¿están disfrutando mucho de la fiesta!?- los demás respondían con mucha alegría y mas cuando se trata de una verdadera y jugosa fiesta.

-Parece que todos si están disfrutando su fiesta, su majestad.-

-¡Bueno, creo que ya es hora del debut principal que…!-

No pudo terminar la oración porque se quedo perplejo mirando a la nutria, sosteniendo un poche en la mano (y claro, ¿Quién no podría relajarse de la fiesta?).

-Ehm… creo que tengo otra cosa que hacer Maurice, así que tú encárgate de seguir siendo el DJ.-

Dejando a su mano derecha a cargo de las mezclas musicales, se acerco a la nutria, como siempre de pasos coquetos y una sonrisa al igual como un comercial de pasta dental.

-Parece que ese tonto pingüino no quiso acompañarlos a mi fiesta real, ¿no monja?- mientras pone un dedo en la barriguita del joven pingüino.

-Este… ya sabes cómo es Skipper. Pero ahora está en una misión super… ¡auch!-

Como no pudo terminar, el rey lémur empuja a Private y se acerca hacia Marlene.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, mi hermosa damisela?-

-Eh… ¿Qué? No se dé que hablas.-

-No esas tontita, querida Marlene. Además, ¿Por qué no me podría preocupara de una chica tan hermosa y con esos ojos tan hermosos que tienes?-

La nutria no entendía nada, y pensó que este estaba totalmente loco.

-¿Realmente te conozco?-

-Es un chiste, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo que no puedes recordar al rey de este zoológico? ¡El Rey… Julien!-

-Bueno, yo…-

Tiempo para actuar, el pequeño pingüino hizo a un lado al arrogante lémur de cola anillada, para poder aclarar todo.

-Es que como Marlene aun no se siente bien debido a las ostras podridas, Julien, jejeje. Pero aun así estamos disfrutando mucho de la fiesta que has realizo.-

_Oh Dios, me siento tan sucio. ¡Y no me gusta!_

-Bueno, como están así las cosas, disfruten mucho de la fiesta, pechocha.- y al final beso la pata de la nutria, sorprendida por eso, el rey se aleja.

-No puedo creer que haya mentido dos veces… es horrible.- decía un atormentado pero asustado Private. Tal vez decir mentiras no era su estilo.

-Eh… puedo preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa Marlene?- tratando de calmarse, Private toma 7, bueno 8 vasos de ponche de Maní que Burt había traído para la fiesta.

-Ese ehm… gato, ¿realmente es un rey?-

-Bueno, técnicamente no, pero todos seguimos al corriente. Supongo.- y ya va al noveno vaso de mani.

-Pero también digo que se preocupa de mi, ¿pero de qué?- decía aun más confusa.

-Mejor no hablemos de esto, porque eso me pondrá más tenso que nunca.-

* * *

**Oficina principal. Hora militar 2030 (08:30 pm)**

-Bien señores y Camila, necesito que investiguen cualquier información que Alice ha tirado por los últimos días (es decir cuando se enfrentaron a Espiraculo). Así que nos dividiremos en equipos de dos. Kowalski y Camila irán por la oficina del veterinario mientras Rico y yo el de Alice. ¡Muévanse ya, ya!-

Ambos grupos se separaron para buscar información. Skipper y Rico llegaron a la oficina de Alice. El líder subió por los hombros del psicópata y le pidió que regurgitara un clip para abrir la puerta. Al insertar el clip, apoyando con la puerta, se dieron cuenta que la gruñona cuidadora dejo accidentalmente la puerta abierta y mas dejando una fila de papeles que no fueron archivados.

Entraron a la oficina después de ver esa gran fila de papeles amontonadas, la computadora aun seguía encendida (a ver si no la despiden si llega el recibo de la luz) y cajas de pudin que ni siquiera tienen pudin (y eso desilusiono mucho a Rico).

Skipper tomo el mouse y comenzó a revisar varias carpetas, por si encontraba alguna extraña información y Rico seguía en búsqueda de Pudin en las cajas y más que todas están vacías. De repente, abrió en un documento con una noticia que hizo que sus ojos saltaran:

**DESPUES DE UN GRAN DERRUMBE EN EL ZOOLOGICO DE TENNOJI, JAPÓN, ZOOLOGICOS EN ALREDEDOR DEL MUNDO RECIBEN ANIMALES QUE SE HAN QUEDADO SIN HOGAR, ENTRE ELLOS CENTRAL PARK.**

_¿Nuevos huéspedes? Eso no me sorprende… ¿pero por que a la mitad de verano? Parece que Alice no le importo mucho esa noticia. Y eso que el artículo fue publicado hace 5 dias…_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho latas caer y un psicópata todo manchado de pudin, solo empezó a reír y limpio toda su cara achocolatada con su lengua.

-¡Rico!- el líder observo a su camarada, enfadado.

-¿qué? solo quería pudin…- decia el ojiazul oscuro, aun limpiandose el pudin de la cara.

-Mejor no expliques nadas. Busca a Kowalski y Camila, parece que encontré algo inesperado en la computadora de Alice. ¡Pero ya!-

El psicópata se levanto de la lluvia de pudin y salió panza-abajo a buscar a sus otros dos compañeros, dejando al líder seguir buscando sobre el nuevo traslado que llegara en pocos días en el zoológico. Solo espero que su paranoia no vaya a ser muy exagerada, o al menos eso el piensa.

* * *

de que se tratara de ese "nuevo traslado"? que es lo que Rico descubrira, aparte que no hay pudin en el mundo? (hahaha LOL XDDD) Al fin Julien lograra cortejar a Marlene sin que Skipper lo sepa? y Private seguira diciendo mentiras? aun y muchos misterios todavia siguen sin revelarse!

sintonincenos a partir de... mejor no sigo hablando como computarizada XDDD

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**A LOS QUE YA VIERON EL COMERCIAL (Y LOS QUE NO) EN NICK, LOS PINGUINOS, JUNTO CON LA ESPONJA ADORABLE DEL MUNDO, ESTRENAN EPISODIOS EN ESTE 10 DE NOVIEMBRE A LAS 2:30 PM (pero si no eres de Mexico como yo, tal vez lo programen en otro horaio :3) Y EL EPISODIO OPERATION: LUNACORN APOCALYPSE* EL 8 DE ESTE MES A LAS 3:30PM  
**

**Y MAS EN E.U., LOS EPISODIOS NO TRANSMITIDOS EMPEZARAN MAÑANA* XDDD  
**

***No vayan a confundir, mañana en Estados Unidos, encontre ese anuncio por medio del twitter del productor ejecutivo de PoM, anuncio esto en los episodio que no fueron transmitidos, al igual con OLA (el episodio que se transmitira el 8), que se transmitiran mañana, pero aun no sabemos si continuaran o no, pero no vayan a confuindirse. si quieren saber mas, chequen en Wikipedia tanto el ingles y el español sobre las fechas de los episodios y toda la cosa.  
**

**yo solo avisio a los que son verdaderos fans de esta comica serie (y espero que no sean tan psicopatas como yo XDD)  
**

**nos vemos pronto, señores XDD!  
**


	9. II-2:A la vista de la noche parte D

**Atencion: el siguiente contenido pueda contener muchas cosas en las que nunca podran salir de este sitio; no me culpen a mi, solo porque el rating me lo permiten hacer toda esa clase de lujuria y sangre que se presentara en este capitulo, pero aun asi vale la pena de joder al progimo LOL**

**se que he estado ahi con los planes de este capitulo, y mientras escuchaba Bloodstream, de ahi se me ocurrio darle un pequeño toque de... lo siento niños, si no eres mayor de 18, no estas apto para leer lo siguiente y espero no demandas en contra XDD  
**

**se que alguno (aunque extraños esos dias de pura gloria, sniff) pero en fin aqui estoy en la parte 4 del cap 2 (uff en serio esto no acaba nunca XDD) pero en serio, tyuve problemas para acabar y asi me tome la libertad de acabarlo hoy :3  
**

**Sandy... (creo que te llamare asi a partir de ahora, -Atomik27-) aqui el trato esta y no me culpes, soy una ecchi despues de todo :3  
**

**Mayqui... que te puedo decir? de todas formas se todo lo que se (y eso que soy una geek y una freaki de por vida XD)  
**

**y para la dude de esto, Kathy, de hecho no te preocupes, se que muchas quieren estar con McGrath, pero aun asi yo prefiero mas a John DiMaggio (no solo por Bender, sino por Rico, Jake y... creo que dije de mas, sorry n/n)  
**

**y tambien va por ti, PentypusKoop (creo que Koopie te llamare, mas tu nombre suena como a Panty y mas viendo Panty & Stocking, ecchi forevah!  
**

**y sin nada de que comentar, mejor me callo y inicio ya!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.2: A la vista de la noche  
**

**Parte D: Descubrimiento, sospechas y sangre podrida.**

**Pasillo principal de la Oficina del Zoológico. Hora militar 2034 (08:34 pm)**

Saliendo de la oficina de la cuidadora más egocéntrica del zoológico, Rico caminaba tranquilamente hacia la oficina del veterinario entre los oscuros pero pocos iluminantes pasillos, aun teniendo que limpiar algunos restos de pudin que estaban sobre su emplumado cuerpo, aunque por otro lado, parecía indignado.

_Argh… ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar esa maldita misión en vez de haber ido a la fiesta de ese lémur arrogante? Seguramente ese idiota de Private lo está disfrutando y más que quería robar algo de comida…_

Se detuvo para intentar saltar de esa ventana que está a un costado de las cajas de semilla para los conejitos (es que en ella tienen forma de zanahorias), mirando la vista de los multicolores que salen en el hábitat de Julien.

Frustrado al aceptar la misión en vez de ir a la fiesta y más que otras cosas que se le había ocurrido en su mente, Rico bajo de la ventana para continuar su camino hacia Cuidados Intensivos, no sin antes de taradear una pegajosa canción que se le salió de su mente (no es normal para él, pero ahí se va), así para olvidar de la fiesta.

Bueno, al menos eso lo tranquiliza un poco…

De pronto, se retrocedió al ver el cuarto de descanso, en donde los cuidadores del zoológico se aprovechaban para tener descansos libres y comer todo lo que sea; viendo que la puerta estaba abierta y con la luz encendida, descubrió que habían 3 cajas de pudin y más de algunas de ellas estaban abiertas, mostrando una faceta de perversión y dulzura al mismo tiempo.

_Heheheheheh… al fin te encontré, pudin…_

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Cuidados Intensivos (Veterinaria de Zoologico).**

En el otro lado de zoológico, el otro equipo buscaban más que una simple información, pero por mas que se encontraba era más que puros estados de salud de los animales teniendo positivos en ellas, no había nada extraño de lo que pasaba. El genio se limitaba a buscar cualquier análisis mientras que su compañera vigilaba por si no hubiese un guardia nocturno por si acaso, aunque por mas se enfocaba de buscar información desconocida, se apago un momento su cerebro (otra vez) y viendo de nuevo a la chica de ojos verde-lima vigilando.

_¡Argh! ¡Por un momento en tu insignificante pero científica vida, enfócate de la misión! ¡Si pierdes de nuevo el control, estarás más que muerto, Kowalski! ¡Y peor si Skipper o los demás se enteren de esto…! Solo suspira un momento, date la vuelta y relájate._

Y dándose cuenta que la chica no estaba en la puerta, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, pensando de que así perdiera el control, aunque estaba equivocado… otra vez… (ugh… y pensar de que esto nunca se acaba)

-¡Yaglobahaguhugbaa!-

Y ahí estaba, enfrente como siempre y mostrando una sonrisa picarona en su dulce rostro

-¡Tú…! ¿¡Cómo es que...!? ¡¿De dónde…?!

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! – y ella empieza a reír como loca después del gran susto que le dio el genio y este está más que por recibir un paro cardiaco.

-¡Casi me matas del susto Cami! – decía aun con el aliento agotado y suspirando. -¡Y eso que tu debías estando vigilan…! –

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el beso que Camila ha dado. Algo para callar a este loco después de todo; y después de unos segundos, separando sus picos, dándole de nuevo al pingüino alto del grupo aire.

-La verdad no fue mi intención en asustarte, Kolwalski. –

Viendo que no fue intencional, solo lo hizo para darle una pequeña sorpresa.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo, Cami…-

Su actitud cambio, de plano estaba enfocado en buscar análisis desconocidos e incluso que no se pueden remediar, al uno dulce, cálido pero sobretodo apasiónate Kolwalski, que al menos no es tan cerebroso después de todo. Acariciando suavemente la pluma de su amada con su aleta, provocando que sonrojara. Cruzando miradas hasta que se enfocan con su segundo beso, pero después se volvió más salvaje e intenso que nunca. Kowalski sabia de que tarde o tempano perdiera la cordura y más si se trata de que su chica le este besando. No podían contenerse y más que empezaron a besarse francesamente.

Sabían que si alguien los vieran así, ya estarían perdidos, aunque la cosa buena que no habían nadie, y Kowalski seguía dándole una apasiónate tortura, masajeando los pechos de la pingüina del moño azul mientras besa su cuello, excitándola por cada segundo, gritando su nombre.

-Ko…Kowal… ski…-

Ella intentaba decir algo, pero no podía debido que el genio seguía con su tortura, y en momento que casi lamea su aleta para dar el siguiente proceso.

-Mmm, parece que ya estás en tu fase, ¿no es así?

-No… la verdad es que, Kowalski…-

La chica no miraba al genio con la mirada miedosa, sino miraba al sujeto que estaba parado. Sipi, el tipo era nada más y nada menos que el psicópata del equipo; soltando la lata de pudin que tenía en su aleta y su cara mostraba un gran shock y sangrado de nariz (aunque no tengan, así para darle un buen sabor) al mismo tiempo.

-¡Whoa Mama! –

Ambos pingüinos gritaron de sorpresa, viendo a Rico todo sorprendido pero a la vez plasmado por la situación que se encontraba y mas que esos dos idiotas estaban sonrojados y los ojos en plato, gritando como locos y mas que el genio había olvidado en cerrar la puerta.

Tratando de recuperar la cordura, el genio hablo.

-¡¿Se puede saber en el nombre del santo sacramento, que gillipollas haces aquí, Rico!? ¡¿No se suponía que estabas con Skipper!? ¡Y a todo esto, ¿qué caramba de los 1000 átomos has llegado aquí!? -

Rico no sabía responder, aun seguía aturdido por lo que vio, aunque Kowalski estaba más que alterado.

-Déjalo Kowalski, está algo sorpresivo, pero no creo que Rico le dirá eso a Skipper, ¿a qué no?

-Bueno si, pero ¿que pasara si se lo dice? ¡Seremos marcados de rojos Cami, marcados de por vida! ¡Y peor aun que me quitaran mi puesto y mas clausuraran mis inventos, mi historia, y…!-

-¡Ya cálmate por el amor de dios! ¡No estoy sordo!- al final el ojiazul oscuro lo calló con una cachetada, al menos para tranquilizarlo. –Y descuida, no diré eso a nadie...-

Camila estaba segura de que su amigo de la infancia no dirá nada, aunque Kowalski desconfié tanto en él pero al menos Rico ha protegido su emplumado trasero de tantos accidentes científicos.

_Sé que no puedo confiar en nada, pero… no creo que el suelte palabra por eso…_

El silencio se invadió en el cuarto, hasta que por fin Rico toma aliento.

-La razón es que Skipper encontró algo en la oficina de Alice y los necesita ahora.-

Suspirando de alivio, el silencio desapareció; ya teniendo que irse hacia la oficina de Alice, tomando el picaporte de la puerta, dejando a los dos tortolos aun preocupados por si Rico les dijera algo.

-Por favor, ¿creen que le diría a Skipper que están haciendo eso? Saben que me dan asco ese tipo de cosas y más si lo hacen a escondidas…-

Aunque lo dijo en voz seria, pero en el fondo no lo dice todo.

Ambos pingüinos intercambiaron miradas, pero al menos Kowalski se sintió aliviado después de lo último que dijo su compañero.

-Bueno, solo espero que no se lo digas Rico, te lo suplicamos…-

-Sí, sí, si, como sea, ¿van a venir o no?-

-Bueno de eso estábamos…- pero no pudo terminar lo que decía porque Rico le impedía salir.

-Pero sabes una cosa Kowalski, en toda vida hay un secreto y todo secreto un precio…-

_Sabía que estabas planeando algo, hijo de puta…_

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres para permanecer callado?- dijo el genio aun de malas pero buenas ganas de matar a su amigo mientras que este muestra una cara codiciosa y manipulante. Sabia de que este tendría algo en las aletas, sabiendo de que Rico es muy bueno para callar pero maestro para manipular.

**Algo para callar un secreto se necesita un precio, mas si se trata de un prohibido secreto, el precio es mayor…**

**Hábitat de lémures. Hora militar 2101 (09:01 pm)**

Aun, los animales del zoológico seguían divirtiéndose con los jugosos pero aplastantes e divertidos juegos que los lémures habían organizado. Sin duda; el juego de Machu-frutas, Lanzar al simio al agua que está llena de peces y otras cosas desagradables. Los camaleones intercambiaban colores a la vez para que sea lo más retro que hay en la galaxia de alguien o algo.

Sin embargo, parecía que todos disfrutaban de la fiesta, pero también admitir de que ese arrogante lémur sabe hacer buenas pero espectaculares fiestas que nunca ha realizado, incluso en Madagascar.

En el bar de los bocadillos, en donde Darla estaba sentado pero a la vez estaba molesta porque en primer lugar, no quería estar en la fiesta debido de que a veces es molestada por Julien, pero por otro lado, de que sus amigas Carol and Jillian la convenciera que viniera. Por lo más difícil que tenga que admitir todo esto, su mente estaba atrapada en una cosa: la vez de que el joven Private trataba de defender a Marlene cuando choco con Roger y que este le diera otra respuesta en vez de la verdad, y más cuando mintió de nuevo a Julien, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron invadidos por la llegada de sus compañeras llegando al bar.

-¡Vaya tía, esta fiesta esta de ostias! – decía una agotada y sedienta Carol mientras toma el ponche de maní de Burt.

-¡Ni que lo digas, Carls, ese lémur sí que sabe como motivar buenos culos!, ¿no es asi Darlie?-

Como no prestaba atención, su respuesta había sido fingida.

-¿Eh? Ah, como tu digas Jillian…

Las dos chicas babuino vaqueras miraron entre sí ante la respuesta de su líder.

-¿Aun no estarás molesta de que vieras con nosotras a la fiesta?-

-¿Eh? No, no, no es por eso…- toma un sorbo del ponche y continua. –Es solo que me inquieta por lo que paso hace una hora…

-¿y qué cosa es? –

-Bueno, ¿no han notado algo raro en Marlene?

Las dos miraron a la nutria y al lémur de la cola anillada bailando entre sí con el mix tape de Maurice y volvieron a mirar a la babuino rubia.

-Mmm pues… no lo sé, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-No lo sé, y eso que Marlene odia a Julien y mas que están bailando. Es como si ella no conociera nada de nada y la ven como si no hubiera pasado algo…-

Las chicas babuino sabían que su amiga tenia la razón o al menos no solo estará en otro más que en un estado en la que no se podría describir, pero por mas que no pudiera pensar en eso, solo decidió dejar a un lado y disfrutar de la fiesta.

-Bueno, si es cierto Darla, no hay nada de lo que podamos hacer. –decía Carol para dar razón a su amiga. –Es más, si eso es cosa de ella o de los pingüinos, no podemos entrometernos así. Es más, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a tirar de nuevo a los simios en el agua?-

-¿Saben qué? Es mejor que me vaya de esta estúpida fiesta, pero si ustedes quieren quedarse, hagan lo que quieran.-

La rubia babuino se fue molesta a su hábitat, pero dejando el asunto anterior; las dos babuinos pensaban que era lo que le había en su mente, pero lo molesta que estaba.

-Oye… ¿no será que Darla esta…?-

-No creo eso Jillian; además de lo molesta que esta después de que viniera…-

-Nah~ mejor olvidemos eso y vamos a lanzar de nuevo a los simios…-

-Chimpancés. –corrige Carol.

-Si eso, ¿le entras?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

Ya que las dos chicas vaqueras se iban hacia el juego de "Chimpa-poteadero" nuevamente; Maurice deja el puesto de DJ y se va al bar de los bocadillos para beber algo de ponche de Burt y tomar otro que otro bocado de coctelera frutal que el mismo preparo. Tomo una ramita que contenía un mango con chamóy y ve que el joven pingüino de origen británico acercándose, después de dar salto con los conejitos y Barry (no sin antes ponerse guantes anti-veneno).

-¿Ponche?- el lémur ayeaye le entrega un vaso al sediento pingüino.

-Gracias Maurice. Debo admitirlo, esta fiesta es de lo mejor, lástima que ni Skipper y los demás no pudieran venir para verlo.-

-Bueno, se que Skipper le desagrada las fiestas, pero al menos los demás si querían ir.-

-Sí, eso tienes razón.

-Ugh… odio el agua, pero lo peor de todo es el agua fría…-

Escucharon que los dos chimpancés llegar al bar, secándose con unas toallas y seguían quejándose después de nos 5, 10… hasta 25 chapoteadas que recibieron. Luego Phil interpreta sobre darles una pequeña pero asquerosa venganza el año que viene: lanzar popo a los que jugaron ese juego y Mason estuvo de acuerdo con eso, al menos eso es lo que pensaron después de que los dos animales lo escucharon.

-Ah… no me gusta cómo suena esa venganza… es asquerosa.-

-Ni que lo digas; al menos la mayoría del zoológico lo van a recibir.- dijo soltando una pequeña risa malvaría.

-Bueno… todos menos Skipper y los demás…-

-…e incluso Becky y Stacy…-

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices Maurice, no las he visto en ninguna parte… y eso que me aterra verlas…-

Aunque le diera un pequeño escalofrió por la espalda del joven pingüino, recordando que, después de esa visita con las tejones, aun seguían molestándolo después de que el lado salvaje de Marlene salvara su emplumado trasero, aunque pensó que lo dejarían tranquilo después de ese día, estaba equivocado.

-Bueno… la verdad es que, cuando fui a su hábitat, a invitarles a la fiesta hace una semana, y de pronto una lámpara salió de su cueva, casi lanzándome en la cara y no sé que le pasaban y lo único que me dijeron fueron "¡lárgate, si no quieres ser uno…!".- explicaba lo que vio mientras se comía el mango. –Es como si más o menos, no lo sé, y más que salió humo amarillo adentro y pensé que era veneno o algo así…-

Después de escuchar ese suceso, empezó a temblar como una gallina viendo a un zorro hambriento. El miedo que tenia Private hacia los tejones no acaban y mas que aun siendo abusado por ellas y eso que aun les gustan molestarlo.

-¿Exactamente de que están hablando?-

Aunque no todo puede empeorarse y no vieron que la nutria estaban detrás de ellos.

-Eh… bueno, este…- pensando en cómo salirse de esta, ya el joven cadete está invadido de mentiras, creo de soltarse 10 mentiras en una noche no es tan fácil.

-Solo estábamos diciendo que las hermanas tejón no se habían presentado en la fiesta, nada más- respondió con mucha claridad Mason.-

-¿y no se han enfermado o algo por el estilo? La verdad es que no las…-

-¿Qué te parece si las visitamos ahorita para ver cómo están? _¡Oh cielos, ahora esta vez voy a morir! __**¡Voy a morir…!**_-

-Private, ¿estás seguro de…?

-*risa nerviosa* No te preocupes Mason, además no es que sea una niñita miedosa que aun siga teniendo miedo a los tejones, jajaja. De todas maneras puedo manejarlo solo. ¡_Por todas las chupetas de mantequilla Private, no sabes de lo que haces!_-

-Bueno, en ese caso llévale esta canastilla de frutas que hice para todos.

Una vez entregada la canastilla, solo limito a sonreír a sus amigos, pensando que esta será la última vez que lo vea con vida, por si no sobrevive esta noche…

**Pasillo del zoológico, directo hacia el hábitat de tejones. Hora militar 2249 (10:49 pm)**

_Oh dios mío, no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esto? ¿Y si ella se entera que aun le tengo miedo a los tejones después de que ella dio su merecido aun estando su lado salvaje? y sin memorias, no creo que podrá vencerlas de nuevo. Bendito sea señor, no quiero morir esta noche… si tuviera conmigo un winky de maní, juro que por mi vida moriría por conseguir uno… aunque lamentablemente no hay ninguna caja… bueno… supongo que esto es el final… ¿así de sencillo de morir tan joven…? Hasta que me dan tantas ganas de…_

-Ahm Private… ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¡Ah! Uff, por poco y me choco con el poste, jeje.-

Sacando sus pensamientos de lamentación, el joven pingüino se da cuenta de que por poco choca con el poste de la luz del zoológico. Ha pasado de casi dos horas que la fiesta haya terminado, por culpa de Julien que se había enfermado por tomar casi 20 litros de la "bebida prohibida de los humanos" y mas que todos también sintieron el mismo asco (a excepción de Maurice, Mason, el joven pingüino, Barry y los conejitos) y lo malo de todo que el pequeño Mort insistió en tomarlo, aunque sorbió solo un vaso y cayo rendido.

-Te ves un poco asustado. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-¡Por supuesto que si Marlene. No te preocupes, sé que puedo cuidarme solo.-

Ir al hábitat de las chicas tejón era muy mala idea, incluso si todo acabaría en una matanza, después de que el lado salvaje de la nutria las había atacado y ajustado cuentas, pero a pesar de que seguían molestando al joven británico, no se acaban para nada. A pesar de no tener ningún contacto con Skipper o con alguno de los muchachos, ni mucho menos tenía el juego de manos libres para comunicarse con ellos. Ahora ya está empezando a arrepentirse que debió ir con ellos que ir a la fiesta, solo porque no quería ser sacrificado, en pocas palabras, usarlo como conejillo de indias y recibir moretones de estrategias fallidas.

Ya después de haber llegado al hábitat, el cielo nocturno se ha vuelto muy oscuro y la niebla expandirse. Una paranormalirica situación como esta no lo puede manejarla, ni mucho menos cuando se trata de historias de fantasmas.

Era muy silencioso para ser verdad; el viento aun soplando entre la piel y las plumillas, aunque uno fue invadido por el miedo y el otro… de cobardía.

-¿No te parece raro que haya salido la niebla? Digo, es muy… frio en esta época.-

-Sin duda… hasta ahora yo…-

Sonido. Misterioso sonido los han paralizado. Es como si la presa es asechada por el cazador. Situaciones como esta podrían hasta morir, e incluso no salir con vida. Los suspiros se acercaban mas, rodeándolos hasta sin saber a dónde ir, ni siquiera salida hay. La bestia… se asecha.

La presencia de Stacy los había asustado. Pero, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la rubia tejón? Es como si es una especie de demonio salido del inferno, apoderándose de su alma, sus ojos muestran sed de sangre, tanto que su pelaje se había consumido por ella. Acercando para atrapar a sus presas, con una increíble velocidad, Private aparta de Marlene, salvándola de ese temible ataque de filosas garras. La tejón perseguía a la nutria, aunque no la reconoce, solo es más que una simple presa. No tenían a donde ir más que correr en círculos en el hábitat de tejones, pero intentaban saltar entre los muros pero Becky (que también tiene lo mismo que Stacy) los acorralaban. Usando sus técnicas de combate contra la endemoniada Stacy, escuchando los gritos de auxilio de la nutria, corriendo hacia llegar a ella, pero la fuerza de la rubia lo detuvo hasta caerse en las aletas del joven que está en el suelo y la pelirroja tejón la lanzo hacia donde estaba el joven pingüino. Retrocediendo hasta sentir el muro, cerrando los ojos para sentí el inesperado final que les aproximaba. Una vez que Stacy afilaba sus garras, de la nada salió una bomba de humo caerse del cielo y un grito de comando que venía del otro lado del muro.

-¡Ahora!-

Después, una figura misteriosa, que al ser tocada por la luna, siendo lanzada por el pingüino psicópata, aterrizando en el suelo firme. Las tejones, vieron que la misteriosa figura de las sombras con una pose de combata, rápidamente atacan al desconocido, pero con movimiento lento logro invadirlas de sus ataques, dándose una vuelta, después piruetas hacia atrás y corriendo para empezar con su ataque. Las demonio, al verla que evitaba sus ataques, volvieron a acercarse de nuevo, la rubia con un ataque en el frente y la pelirroja atrás; con los ojos cerrados y sacando algo en su bolso y alzando en el aire, el desconocido se agacho en el momento que Stacy suelta su ataque, pero en vez de eso, el desconocido toma el cuello de la rubia y la tira al suelo mientras que el objeto, que resulto ser una jeringa, atrapando con su mano y se la inyecto en el brazo de la tejón, cayendo hasta quedar inconsciente.

Pero no todo ha terminado y de nuevo el joven británico se da cuenta que la pelirroja tejón se acercaba en su espalda.

-¡Cuidado, detrás de ti!-

Viendo que la rabiosa tejón, usando una navaja de de la nada, casi intentando apuñalar al animal encapuchado, pero como este tomo la navaja con la mano, por poco que apuñala en el ojo de Becky, pero usando la otra mano, golpeando la cara. Cayendo rendida al suelo, tratando de pararse, el sujeto vuelve sacar otra jeringa y la inyecta. Viendo que su visión desaparecía, y soltando varios gruñidos, Becky cayó dormida debido por el efecto que contenía la jeringa.

Asombrado por la forma de cómo tranquilizar las tejones, el joven cadete cayó en rodillas, suspirando de alegría de no ser asesinado por un tejón, pero no sabía el motivo por las que ellas se comportaban así.

-¡Private! ¡Marlene! ¡Oh chicos, ¿están bien?!- la voz de la pingüino ojiverde se escuchaba de los muros, saltando hacia aproximar a sus amigos y luego Rico también se acercó hacia ellos.

-Si… estoy bien Camila…- dijo entrecortados una asustada nutria mientras estrechaba un abrazo con su amiga.

-¡Oh Rico, creí que nunca te volvería a ver!- tan feliz que se sentía, notando que el loco pingüino esta cerca, dando un abrazo y hasta saliendo de las lagrimas de emoción.

-¡Oye tío, me estas aplastando! ¡ugh!- tratando de zafarse del joven, pero este se negaba, pero por un segundo, soltó al psicópata, dejándolo morado.

–Pero… ¿Quién es ese? ¿Y cómo supieron de que estábamos aquí?-

-Bueno… esa es una larga historia…- el desconocido quito la capucha de su rostro, revelando que el lugar de ser un sujeto, resulto ser una chica. Pero no una chica, sino una joven zarigüeya castaña con un destello de ojos de color rojo jade.

-Wow… que linda…- al parecer creo que al joven británico cayó de nuevo de arcoíris, viendo el lindo pero infantil rostro de la joven.

La oscura y nublosa noche ha acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero… no todo es un final feliz sin conocer la razón.

* * *

tatatatatata! de hecho, no me culpen por eso, de todas maneras soy asi, hehehe.

Bueno, tratare de hacerle unos pequeños cambios, el hecho de que ahora Rico mas o menos tendra la misma actitud o tambien algo de semejanza con los personajes que DiMaggio interpreta y mas si le agrego el _beat box_ que solo el puede hacer, sino pueden escucharlo hacerlo en _**Adventure time**_ o **_Futurama_**, en serio amo su _rapness _ningun actor (bueno aparte de Billy West) hacen los mejores _beatsounds_ como el; y mas en agregarle lo manipulador e codiciosos y a la vez, desagrado del afecto al igual como Rico hace XDDD

en serio esconde algo debajo en su brillante trasero emplumado? bueno eso no lo sabran :3

y que pasara con el misterio? realmente Kowalski pagara el precio? y quien es la misteriosa chica que cruzo los ojos del joven britanico? y donde diablos estan Skipper y Kowalski? eso no lo sabran hasta el proximo capitulo.

sayonara!


	10. II-2 A la vista de la noche parte E

Uff! crei que nunca terminaria, pero creo que el inicio no fue como lo esperaba. Aunque estvue investigando un poco sobre lo que habia pasado a las tejones, y eso me dificulto hacer este capitulo. Demonios! me quiero dormir!

Anyway, se de los pocos disfrutan esto, pero al menos viene las vacas y eso tendre mas reviews, no? hahahaha

en fin, antes de empezar, igula tambien disfruten este otro proyecto que titule **Operacion: Archivando Recuerdos. **Se que oye tan mal, péro al menos.

Crei que subiria ese capitulo despues del cumpleaños de mi madre y lo queria subir este sabado. Anyway, otra cosa, antes ayudanme a llegar a los 50 re-wvs! porque ya estoy preparando un pequeño especial su llego al #50

y como siempre digo... al carajo escribir todo, porque ya me dio flojera de escribir esto XDDDD

* * *

**Parte E: Noche que terminan en la confusión.**

_Voces. Escucho voces a lo lejos… no sé por qué pero mi vista se ve algo borrosa. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y por qué es de noche?_

_-¡Marlene! ¡Private!-_

_Esa voz… es de desesperación pero preocupación a la vez. No siento nada… mirando a los que conozco… aunque no pueda verlos, pero oigo sus voces. _

_-Ya hemos controlado la situación Skipper. Aunque dudo que esto logre estabilizarlas, pero aun así es una…-_

_-¡Misión cumplida!-_

_-Si, como sea, te estaremos esperando…-_

_Tan pequeñas suenan… ¿Becky? ¿Qué demonios no han pasado…? Intento recordar… intento recordar…_

* * *

**Hábitat Tejón. Hora militar 1259 (12:59 pm) Hace una semana…**

_Al estar en su cuarto encerrada, para que Becky no lo descubriera con las manos en la masa mientras prepara una sustancia que las haría súper dotadas y con capacidad de inteligencia y fuerza, bueno al menos si su hermana este de acuerdo._

_Con los últimos días desde que se entero que Kowalski ya había formado una relación con cierta chica del moño azul, por un momento pensó que, si tan solo ella le correspondería… Sin embargo, ¿Qué le vio a esa tipa sin cerebro si ambos tenían los mismos gustos? La razón es, nada. Solo a simple vista, él no tenía ni menos sabia la respuesta el por qué, el hecho que es pésimo con las mujeres, Stacy sabía sobre ese defecto cuando visito a los pingüinos y mas que entro a su laboratorio, sin que nadie lo supiera, encontrando varias formulas en las que ese genio desesperado al fin lograra la manera de conquistar a esa delfín; maldiciendo entre dientes. Decidió en no pensar que manera lo hizo para concentrarse en su suero. Mezclando con los potentes y carbohidratos necesarios hasta llegar en un tonado color rosa. Justo en el momento cuando vio a la rubia tejón, con los ojos adormilados y con un pijama del mismo color, limpiando sus ojos y olfateando ese horrible olor que esa sustancia le haya picado los ojos._

_-¡Ew! ¿¡Quisieras explicarme de mierdas haces?- tapando su nariz después que ella mezclara un par de guayabas sin cascara para deshacer el olor._

_-Tú mas dime qué haces despierta sin protección, sabiendo que no quería despertarte a estas horas.- no la miraba, seguía enfocando en su 'venganza' _

_-¿aun sigues con esas estupideces de la química? Tú sabes que él no te corresponderá. ¿Por qué no quieres entender eso? Además, ahora sale con…-_

_-¡Cállate! ¡No digas su puto nombre, ¿entendiste!?- sin darse cuenta, su codo golpeo un vaso de precipitado que contenía cumarina toxica, mezclando con los lichis y mas con un pequeño polvo de mostaza nitrogenada en fuego, dejando caer la sustancia rosa que la pelirroja había preparado, llegando a un inmenso humo amarrillo y ocasionando un pequeño estallido. -¡Ya ves lo que hiciste!-_

_-¡No fue mí jodida culpa y lo sabes!-_

_Rápidamente salieron del cuarto secreto de Stacy, corriendo hacia afuera, aunque lo malo de todo Becky se desmayo debido al que contrajo el humo toxico. Al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo, mas el humo llego con el contacto en la piel y comenzó una irritación que no se pudo liberar, perdiendo el control que quitar la protección que traiga puesto, cayendo de rodillas._

_De pronto, escucho a alguien venir, aunque su vista la estaba dañando y mas no podía quien era. Solo se dio cuenta que era Maurice, aunque no podía escuchar buen, no podía escuchar nada; encontró una lámpara que aun servía y la lanzo tan fuerte para que el huyera de este lugar._

_Para que nadie resultase herido o peor aun…_

_Y la oscuridad… apago en sus ojos._

* * *

**Hábitat tejón. Después del anterior suceso. Hora militar 2339 (11:39 pm)**

La noche ha sido frutalmente agotada. Algo extraña, como un asesinato nunca realizado. Pero aun así, no todas las cosas están a su sitio y eso es por otro motivo. Estando esperando a su líder y el genio, hasta que el antídoto para las tejones haya llegado a un resultado. Camila aun estando en guardia y con los ojos casi adormilados; Rico estando matando el tiempo escuchando música tranquila; Marlene, quien cayó dormida en uno de los sacos de maní que Rico robo y Private, seguía mirando a la joven zarigüeya, quien los salvo misteriosamente, no sabía de qué forma lo agradecería, aunque es extraño que hacia allí. No dudo en pensarlo y se acerco mientras afilaba un pedazo de madera con una navaja.

-Esto… -jugando con sus aletas, tímidamente. –G-gracias por habernos salvado de las tejones… ehm…y todo.

La chica no prestaba atención al joven y seguía afilando. Pensó que era mala idea hablar con ella, entendiendo la razón, dio la vuelta para regresar a su lugar, pero la joven lo detuvo.

-Etto… omae nani ka itte no ka?- estando confundido, el joven pingüino no entendía ese tipo de idioma, pensando que solo Skipper sabia de algunas lenguas.

-Esto… no entiendo a lo que dices, pero… ¿no puedes hablar español?-

La chica, lo miraba extraño, pero tampoco entendiendo la lengua del joven. Y como Camila vio a los chicos, se acerco a explicarle al joven novato.

-Mira Private, ella no puede entender porque es de otro país.- y como siempre explicando a la manera de Kowalski, solo pudo parpadear. –Es decir, ella es uno de los nuevos que ha llegado hace una semana, pero como Alice no le importó, Rico y yo la liberamos lo que ella digo si has dicho algo.-

-Bueno, yo solo quiero agradecerle por haberme salvado… y eso…- al final agacho su cabeza, un poco sonrojado.

-Y ese es el caso…- se acerco a la joven y le dijo: -Watashi no tomodachi wa kare no inochi o sukutta ni kansha i- aunque eso le provoco un dolor de cabeza al joven británico.

-Ii no ka, omae-tachi ni kansha shite inaiga, boku o kaihō shi omae-tachi ni, karera wa sudeni, migi shinda no deshou?-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

Intento ocultar para que no digiera a lo último.

-Pues… solo que si no fuera nosotros quien la liberamos y eso, pero aun así lo dijo de forma amable.

-¡Qué bien!- exclama el joven pingüino y vuelve a preguntar. -¿no puedes preguntar si no puede hablar en nuestro idioma?-

-No es necesario que… lo digas… - la joven zarigüeya le responde, sorprendiéndolo al joven. –Yo… tengo dificultad para hablar… en este idioma…-

-Ah, lo siento mucho…-

-No te disculpes… un amigo mío me enseño un poco eso…-

-No te preocupes, nosotros te enseñaremos mucho y espero que estes a gusto en tu nuevo hogar.- responde la ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Hontouni? Arigatou-gozaimasu…-dijo al final haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia los pingüinos.

-Nos agradeció Private.- dijo la pingüino, traduciendo a lo que dijo para no confundirlo.

-Wow, no sabía que pudieras entender en ese idioma, Cami-

-Bueno, eso fue por que estudie sobre idiomas con Rico, aunque este se escapaba- y de pronto se escucho un 'oye' de este. –Eso fue cuando…-

Fue interrumpida cuando escucho a la pelirroja cobrar el conocimiento. El color de sus ojos volvió a su estado original y más que recibía un pequeño dolor en la cabeza.

-Ugh… ¿Dónde estoy…?-

-Estás en tu hogar, Stacy…- respondió Cami, pero algo neutral.

Ante de una reacción, se levanto aunque poco pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Ustedes…! ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí!? ¡Exijo una explica…!- al saber que ya se había regresado a lo que era antes, corrió para verse en el espejo… su piel ya no era más oscura ni menos con las manchas que resultaron efecto en la sustancia que ella hizo para vengarse. Por otro lado…

-¡Becky! ¡¿Dónde está ella!?-

-Tranquila, ella sigue durmiendo.- la pingüino del moño azul trata de calmarla. –Puede que despierte unos pocos minutos ya que sufrió mucho más grande, al menos no mortal.-

_No sabía que esto pudiera resultar mortal…_

Stacy se quedo callada, sin saber que decir, mientras los pingüinos la miraban, a excepción de Camila enfadada sabiendo la razón. Después de ese frio silencio, los otros dos pingüinos llegaron al hábitat, cansados hasta que el líder soltó un grito paranoico.

-¡Dime si Marlene está bien!-

-Tranquilízate Romeo, ella está bien. Solo está dormida. Y a propósito, no que también…-

Y termino siendo empujada por el líder cuando este abraza al joven cadete, casi asfixiando.

-Seh, ya veo de cómo te preocupas de los demás.- el genio la ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero, se quedo congelado en unos minutos al ver a la joven zarigüeya, aun sentada al lado del psicópata, con la madera en la mano, no sin antes ocultarlo para que nadie notara.

Solo se limito a acercarse a la pelirroja tejón, tocando su frente con una aleta, tratando de no perder la cordura y ganas de golpear al genio con sus propias aletas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo raro, pero bien…- Stacy lo dijo de forma dulce, pero no había motivos por lo que no hay necesidad de hacer algo para que Kowalski esté a su lado, no mientras eso provoque celos a Camila.

-Al menos logre que no llegaras a un estado mutagénico, si no, ya jamás podrás regresar…-

De nuevo el silencio cubrió la noche.

* * *

**15 minutos después. Pasillos del zoológico.  
**

Una noche absolutamente agitada, loca, fría y sobre todo, no tanto como un final feliz. Pingüinos tuvieron que regresar a su hábitat caminando, ya que no querían deslizarse; Skipper cargaba a Marlene de espaldas mientras Rico a Private. Todos estabas cansados. Sin embargo, el alto del grupo no dejaba de mirar a la zarigüeya, sabiendo que es un misterio que la volviera a verla. Pero como no quería que nadie supiera sobre el pasado, se acerco a la joven de los ojos jade, suspirando para que nadie escuchara.

-Creí que nunca te veía, incluso en este zoológico Pensé que estabas...- dijo en el idioma que ella entendía.

-No lo digas.- dijo de una manera oscura, también susurrando. –Después de todo, no quisiera saberlo. Ni mucho menos decirte de cómo paso…-

-Pero… la última vez que te vi fue…-

Lo que iba a decir fue interrumpido por Skipper.

-Discúlpame, ehm… pequeña invitada, se que Alice no ha preparado un hábitat especial para ti, pero por lo menos puedes quedarte en el hábitat de Marlene si quieres.-

-Eso… sería una buena idea…-

-Y también, mañana por la mañana podrías dar tu información, de dónde vienes, que estado de salud traes, si eres un espía de uno de mis enemigos o que haras un antentado terrorista, o que eres una hippie, o si…-

-¡¿Podrías ya callarte!?- dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza. –Siempre con tu paranoica Skipper. En serio nunca cambias.-

-¡¿Y era necesario que me golpes Cami!? Solo trato de ser justo.-

-Dime… ¿ellos son siempre así…?- respondía la chica aun con su idioma, viendo a los idiotas discutir.

-No tanto… si te acostumbras…- respondió el genio con el mismo tacto.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el hábitat tejón…**

_No importa cuánto me esfuerce… solo él me quiere como una amiga…_

Entre más pudo esconder sus sentimientos hacia Kowalski, mas rencor sentía hacia la ojiverde. Puede que su suero no resulto como esperaba después de ese accidente. No todo se resuelve con peleas, sino con algo que solo ella pudiera hacer. Eso no dudó la pelirroja, poniendo su frente en donde el genio toco con suavidad. Le encantaba, pero aun asi, sigue con esa chica tonta y no sabelotodo como ella.

Solo limito mirar a la luz de la luna mientras una lágrima cae en uno de sus ojos…

* * *

Y con eso concluye el capi 2! ya se que se preguntara que tendra la joven zarigueya con Kowalski? eso no los dire todavia :P

Algun dia Cami rompera los huesos de Kowalski?

y por que tardaron en llegar? mejor no digo nada porque ya me dio sueño y me duele la espalda :3

hasta la otra transmiccion!  
vaya, hasta ahora lo digo en version Icarly? ñah~ mejor me voy a joder XDD


	11. III: Una pequeña llegada parte A

**Cha-chan! ya mero termina el año y ya mero tendre el #50! vaya, despues de un medio año con este fic, y... bueno, se que muchos se preguntara por que este capitulo? bueno, no se preocupen amantes del Skilene, el capitulo que viene (no este, sino el otro, junto con el especial #50) :3**

**Se que estado en una depresion no solo por mi soledad, incluso que tambien, hay recuerdos que no pueden ser borrados y... en fin, como sea, mejor no les aburro con esto y ya empiezo a seguir con esto :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Una pequeña llegada  
**

**Parte A: El relato de Itsuki ~ Interrogación**

**Agosto 29. Zoológico de Central Park. Hora militar 0639 (o6:39 am)**

Mareadora amanecer; pero no tanto como si después de una visión de muerte cambie las cosas para alguien. Dependiendo de las situaciones o el tiempo decida.

No todos los animales sentían ánimos de despertar después de esa agitada noche, en el cual el 'rey de las fiestas escandalosas' trajo la bebida prohibida de los humanos y… mejor no le sigo de cómo paso eso en realidad, pero en fin, solo tendrían este día para descansar, ya que el zoológico no abren los domingos.

Pero aun así, ¿Quién podría pensar de que todo se trata de un juego si una vida peligrase?

**Hábitat de nutrias**

Despertando de no tratar de poner ningún esfuerzo, Camila, con un vaso de jugo de piña y caminado sobre círculos en el hogar de su mejor amiga, mientras que esta, aun seguía dormida. Pensando de todo lo que ha pasado en estos días, inclusive anoche… pensativa, y una muestra de coraje hasta de dejar a Kowalski sin señas vitales por hacer de un acto no 'tan emotivo', pero eso no le importaba. Lo que más le importa es de su estado de su amiga, la miraba con preocupación; pensando de que manera la volvería ser como ella siempre ha sido. Pero también dándose cuenta de que las personas con amnesia duermen tan profundo, aquellas palabras que el genio explicaba, aunque eso le daba dolor de cabeza al recordar eso.

_Me pregunto que estará soñando… a no ser que ese 'sueño' que ella menciono…_

Dejando a su amiga dormir en un rato mas, se sentó en el paso junto a la laguna, mirando al cielo mientras sorbe el jugo de piña mientras que los muchachos están en su laboratorio… más bien en uno de los pisos secretos de su cuartel.

**Hábitat de pingüinos. Sala de interrogación nivel 3-B.**

Mientras tanto, en el hábitat de los psicóticos, pero esta vez en una de las salas secretas del cuartel: de interrogaciones del nivel 3. Compuesta por un ambiente frio así para que los enemigos confiesen de todo dato que le proporcionaban; una lámpara de techo y otra de escritorio; encima de una mesa con dos sillas, ya que la que esta de enfrente tiene accesorios para que el enemigo no escapara. La puerta se abre, entra Kowalski, llegando a la joven zarigüeya de ojos rojo jade a la silla interrogatorio, atándole las manos y usando un pequeño casco en la cabeza.

El no quería que esto pasara, aunque nadie sabe de lo que oculta.

-Escúchame con atención… -diciendo en el mismo idioma que la chica (así para no escribir nada chorreado). –No lo tomes tan en serio, sé que mi superior suele hacerle esto a los huéspedes que llegan por primera vez en el zoológico, pero te prometo que no haremos nada que te lastimen…- después coloca un pequeño dispositivo en su cuello que lleva un extraño accesorio (en casi que ella hable o que nadie entiende en japonés); toma un respiro y continua. –*susurrando* Me sorprende de que estés aquí, enfrente…-

-Y eso que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es así…?- respondiendo en el mismo tono que el genio dio. Una mirada melancólica la hizo sentir un poco mal. –Pero, yo…-

La puerta se abrió de nuevo mientras que los dos individuos se separaron y actuar como si nada ha pasado. El líder del grupo entra al lado de los otros dos restantes, con unos cuantos papeles que Rico había imprimido y café en la mano izquierda que Private preparo. Mirando a la joven con cara de sospecha y eso que no se le quita lo paranoico.

-Bueno, jovencita… -dejando caer los papeles en la mesa, sentando en la silla, mirando enfrente a la chica y sorbiendo un poco de café. –Vemos que tu vienes de zoológico Tennoji, ¿cierto?-

-Si… - ascendiendo su cabeza en respuesta.

-Pero aun así, veo que ha sufrido por un gran derrumbe en uno de sus hábitats, principalmente el suyo, ¿no es así?- sospechando de cuál sería la causa, y eso que le había llegado tantas ideas estúpidas en su cabeza.

-Bueno… de hecho es verdad…-

-Okey… ¿Por qué no nos cuentas tu vida, I... – tratando de leer el nombre de la chica, con dificultad. –I—tsui…

-Se pronuncia Itsuki, señor. –le corrige el genio alto.

-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto qué me corrijas, Kowalski?-

-Perdón, es que no es fácil pronunciar los nombres japoneses sin que los llames con apodos, ¿okey?-

-*suspirando* No voy a discutir con eso, pero vamos a seguir con esto.- dijo terminando mientras sorbe su café.

-Bueno, para empezar mi nombre es Itsuki Sukaretto…-

Pero de nuevo Skipper la interrumpe.

-Su…ka… ¿Qué?

-¡Scarlett!- esta vez Rico toma la palabra. Aunque es raro de que sabe de cómo pronuncia lo que dijo la zarigüeya y eso que tiene poca sabiduría de Japón.

-Okey, ahora ya estoy hartando de eso de los pronunciaciones raras...-

-De hecho Skipper, Scarlett es el significado de lo que dijo de su pronunciación. Puede que los japonenses no utilizan la letra L, sino la sustituyen por la R, y es por eso que dijo "Sukaretto", de forma cómo está escrito y…- aunque no termino con su "enciclopedia", le dio una bofetada de parte del líder.

-Vas mejor de nuevo a arriba y deposita otra moneda en el frasco, ¿oíste?-

Después de verlos hacer como de costumbre, empezando a reír un poco. Luego tomo aire y comenzó con su relato **(N/A: en el momento que Kowalski inserta el pequeñoi dispositivo, ella hablara en japones para que los demas entiendan, es como si fuese una especie de traduccion XD)** :

_-He estado viviendo en Tennoji por 5 años, aunque no recuerdo mucho de los demás. Viviendo a lado de mis amigos quienes disfrutan que los humanos vienen a verlos y le damos de nuestro entretenimiento…-_

-Es casi como lo hacemos aquí, ¿no es así?- el joven pingüino también le cuenta lo que hacen todo lo que los días hacen.

-Sí, pero allá en Tennoji, los animales son como una especie de circo y…-

Y más de no hablar, todos miraron al genio de los ojos azules, y de nuevo, trae su frasco del presumido y deposita su moneda.

-Puedes continuar, joven Scarlett.- de nuevo toma su taza de café y escuchando algo de 'información'.

-Bueno…-

_-Tal como dijo tu amigo el pingüino alto, éramos como una especie de circo. Mi principal función es el que juega con los listones así como si fuese…-_

-¡Una linda hada de colores y unicornios!-

De nuevo con las malas ganas, Skipper golpea al joven británico con su famosa cachetada por interrumpir de nuevo.

-Perdón… es que me emocione… - dijo mientras acaricia su cachete.

-¡¿ya pueden dejarla con si relato o que cada uno de 500 lagartijas al próximo que la interrumpa de nuevo, eso quieren?!-

-No señor…- respondieron los 3 lacayos.

-Ahora sí, puedes continuar chiquita.-

-Está bien… pero esta vez no quiero volver a repetir de nuevo…-

_-yo vivía al lado de mi hermana llamada Maya. Sé que no es como yo, pero es mi hermanita. Después de ese derrumbe de los drenajes que había destruido la mitad de los hábitats, incluyendo donde vivía con mi hermana, los shiikukakari enviaron a cada uno de nosotros a distintos zoológico que habían, entre ellos su hogar…-_

Luego el ambiente se pone muy silencioso, nadie hablo hasta que la ojiroja hablo:

_-Le dije a ella que dentro de esos días llegaría de ese zoológico. Una vez que me llevaron antes que ella, el viaje fue muy pesado y mas con las mareas. Y cuando llegue al zoológico, su shiikukakari ni siquiera pone atención sobre mi llegada y me dejo encerrada en la caja y más en un almacén muy desordenado._

_Mas que trataba de gritar, nadie respondía. Y eso que no podía soportar un día más en esta caja, hasta que un pequeño lémur llego. Aunque al principio se asusto al escuchar que… no me acuerdo como decía y eso que no hablaba en su idioma, pero ya después vino a hablar y solo me quede a escuchar…-_

-Ojos tristes no sabía de lo que eres hasta que Cami y Rico te liberaron, pero ¿Cómo es que no podría ni siquiera avisarnos? Digo, nos dimos cuenta de su llegada hace anoche mientras leía el informe de Alice que nunca tomo importancia.-

-Pero aun así, hasta teníamos problemas en sacarla de esa caja. –mientras el psicópata traga un pescado mientras recuerda lo que paso anoche.

-Si… y pensé que ese… pequeño me… ayudaría…-

-Pero no fue así, después de todo.- el líder termina.

-Pero aun así, todavía no termina con los traslados y eso que… - y de nuevo, el joven Private lee el informe que está en la mesa. –Hay otro traslado que llega mañana y…- de pronto su mirada se enfoco en ese extraño artefacto que lleva en su cuello: una especie de collar metálica con un misterioso liquido verde y en el centro una luz roja y al lado como su hubiera extensiones, sujetándola como si no se puede despegarse.

Lentamente se acerca a dicho artefacto, pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hace; con un salvaje e rudo reflejo que llegara a tocarla, tomando la aleta del joven bruscamente, como si lo ahorcara, sofocándole hasta no tener fuerza; mientras que los 3 pingüinos tomaron posiciones, cada uno con su arma (excepto Kowalski), apuntando a la joven con esa luz roja del rifle.

-¡Suelta a Private!- el líder grito, pero la chica no escucho, aun estando en una especie de trance, haciendo que sus ojos se oscureciera. –No me hagas hacerlo a la fuerza, hermana…-

-Skipper, no tienes porque amenazarla. –Intervino el genio. –Déjame que entre de nuevo en razón a…-

-No Kowalski, aunque supieras todo, eso no soltara aunque sea por la fuerza.-

-Pero aun así…-

-¡¿Qué mierdas haces soldado!? ¡Regresa aquí!-

El genio camino hacia la zarigüeya no haciendo caso al lider, mientras esta retrocede unos pasos, aun sofocando al joven.

- Kimi o kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen…- dijo el genio de una forma calmada.

-No puedo… aguantar…- ya el joven está quedando sin aire.

-Ikki… onegai…-

Poco a poco pierde su trance, soltando la aleta de Private, hasta ya por fin respirar. Dando unos pequeños pasos, cayendo de rodillas. Skipper se acerco a su cadete, ayudándolo a levantarse; aun así su mirada no fue nada amable después de lo que le hizo a Private.

-No te preocupes Skipper… estoy bien…-

-Pero aun así… no confió en ella.-

Skipper miraba la chica con frialdad, es una prueba de que sea como una enemiga mortal, pero no tiene la culpa de fue solo un reflejo por parte de ella de que teme que la toque. En cambio, solo se dejo llevar por las palabras de Kowalski, que por alguna razón solo puede sacarla de su trance.

Se ofreció disculpas hacia el joven pingüino, aunque el líder aun sigue en desacuerdo. Pero… ¿Cómo carajos es que Kowalski pudo tranquilizarla? Solo vio que la está tocando su cabello como si fuese su hermanita o algo por el estilo, pero igual no solo teniendo sospechas en Itsuki, sino igual a Kowalski.

De nuevo, realmente las cosas no pueden ponerse malas. Hasta ahora.

* * *

No me pregunte por que el nombre, yo ya lo habia elegido despues de escribir el prologo ¬¬

en fin, como sea espero que no sea algo aburrido pero tenia que hacerlo. Y asi mientras ustedes leen mientras canto I'm just your problem. En serio esa me encanta XD.

Aun no les puedo decir que relacion tienen entre Kowalski y Itsuki, aun no los pienso revelar, no ahora XD

En fin espero que les pase un bonito año nuevo mientras yo mato el viejo XDD

Y otra cosa: gracias a Raiven45... ehm.. soy mala para los nombres, por hacer que mi historia cresca mas XDDD

y mas para Atomick, cuando subiras? aunque estes mala, esperare XDD


	12. Aviso Importante-- solo por esta vez

**Aviso Importante:**

Sé que no he estado bien sobre mis problemas y les pido mil sinceras disculpas por no poder subir nada ni mucho menos actualizar el fic; mas por mis jodidos problemas y hasta ahora que estoy muy en mierda con mi madre y mis hermanos…

Pero aun así, prometo subir tanto el final del capítulo 3 y el especial de alcanzar el review #50; mientras tanto, solo un aviso, se acerca casi febrero y los pingüinos darán con todo en los lunes de estreno (y eso que era mi día favorito cuando me obsesione de ver los nuevos de Adventure Time y Regular Show hasta que CN lo cago repentinamente…

En fin, y estos son los episodios que pasaran a cada lunes de febrero junto con SpongeBob:

310: Nuts of you/The terror of Madagascar-febrero 4  
311: Best laid platains/P.E.L.T- febrero 11  
312: Operation: Swap-panzee/snowmaggerdon- febrero 18  
313: Tunnel of love/Skipper Makes Perfect- febrero 25

Y el especial de Blowhole junto con Doris, The penguin who love me, el sábado 16, pero a ver si veo los comerciales, mas sabré cuando si lo transmitirán o no…

Solo les doy este aviso, solo por esta vez, y en cuando me recupere de mi desgracia de mi familia, pero no importa si me juzgan, ya he sido jodidamente mierda por eso y más si la culpa no se quita…

Anyway, con mil sinceras disculpas me despido.

Dianager G. Rodriguez.


	13. III: Una pequeña llegada parte B

**Parte B: Lo menos inesperado esperado.**

**Hábitat de pingüinos. Sala de interrogación Nivel 3-B**

**Agosto 29. Hora militar 0700 (07:00 am)**

Vaya manera de comenzar el día. Después de un interrogatorio como no saliendo de lo que se esperaba. Aun todavía las piezas no se conformaban y en un instante como es el misterio de alguien que no conoces.

Aun, el joven Private se recuperaba jadeantemente después de esa estrangulación que había recibido por parte de Itsuki Scarlett, aunque por otro lado, padecía ser una zarigüeya normal, pero, ¿Cómo podría ser normal después de esa estrangulada que había recibido y el por qué de ese extraño aparato que le rodea en el cuello? Aun sintiéndose curiosidad por lo que había pasado, es mejor no salir palabras en ello.

Por otra parte, su líder, Skipper, como siempre con una mirada asesina hasta sospechas internas; puede que ya había visto demasiados conocidos que, al principio puedan ser buenas personas, pero al final resultando ser falsas y traicioneras, como ocurrió con Hans en Dinamarca. El error de haberle dado su aleta para ayudarlo, resultando en una traición que ni las curas del tiempo podrían remediarse. Como dice su dicho, 'que un amigo es un enemigo que aun no ha atacado' podría aplicarse en todo lo que rodea, a excepción de sus colegas y de los pocos amigos que aun confían en el.

Y hablando de todo esto sin tener que llegar a una estúpida conclusión que hasta harán más confusión, el pingüino más alto de los cuatro llevó a la joven de Tennoji a la superficie, aun sintiéndose aferrada por lo que casi llega a matar al pobre pingüino de origen británico. Aun seguía sosteniendo las plumas del ojiazul alto, aun como si todavía le recuerda algo de cariño a él. Pero prefiere no hablar sobre ese tema, al menos que estén solo ellos.

**-Tranquila, sé que no tuviste la culpa, pero tampoco puedo explicarles sobre la 'verdadera razón'- **intentando consolarla después del ocurrido, aun sintiendo mas aferrada abrazando las plumas.

**-Lo sé, pero… no puedo olvidar de lo que le hice a tu amigo, es igual como si…-**

**-No intentes recordarlo. No en este momento. Solo nosotros sabemos de 'esto' y solo podemos decirlo sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Por favor Itsuki, no quieres que ese 'momento' llegue de nuevo. No podría ni menos revivirlo.**

**-Lo siento…- **dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza, aun mirando las luces subir.

**-no te preocupes. Entre lleguemos a la superficie, intentare darle unos pequeños ajustes a este 'infernal aparato'. Pero aun así, no intentes ni mucho menos decirle a los demás de 'esto.-**

**-Descuida Kowalski, para ellos y para todos soy más que una piedra que nunca dice nada…-**

Solo se limito a sonreír. Al salir del ascensor, la joven siguió a Kowalski a su laboratorio, porque no solo por unas rápidas reparaciones, sino también aclarar todo en su mente antes que una catástrofe podría acabar con el inicio de una nueva vida en un país distinto.

**Mientras en la sala de interrogación…**

-¡No Private! ¡No es que no quiero que estés cerca de esa misteriosa chica, pero después de que casi te mata, no puedes ni mucho menos acercarte a ella!-

Palabras exaltantes que salía dentro del pico del capitán, aun prohibiéndolo de las malas circunstancias que casi podría costarle la vida.

-Pero Skipper, no es mala ni mucho menos una asesina. Además, se que casi me mata por sofocación, pero ¿realmente tienes que juzgarla después de lo que me hizo? ¡Ella me salvo la vida a mí y a Marlene después de que esas tejones casi nos matan! A veces no entiendo por qué tienes que juzgar a los que te rodean.

Al menos tiene la razón para todo eso. Para Skipper, ve todo como una traición hacia la vida y si fuera poco, después de las demasiadas traiciones e perdidas que sufrió, a causa de que después sus primeros días como un pequeño cadete que anhelaba a ser un líder, perjudicara la vida de los demás. No obstante, se que odia recordar todo y sentir el rencor que le guardaba dentro de su ser, a pesar de tener una vida de secreto. Al menos eso pensaba aunque solo Rico podría entender.

-Es cierto Joven gobernador, aun eres muy joven para entender…- se dé lo molesto que odia, es aún muy joven para entender las vidas pasadas -…pero aun así, prefiero que al menos que, aunque parezca lo correcto para ti, es mejor que sin arriesgarla.

Parpadeo las veces que pudiera entender, pero no lo entendía de mucho sus palabras.

-Sin embargo, tanto que ni le cometes todos de nuestros secretos o te podría ir peor.

El rostro del líder se ha mejorado con una pequeña sonrisa hacia el joven cadete, pero, también no podría ni menos dejar escapara el rencor que sentía hacia Itsuki. Aunque es muy temprano para reconocer que en tan poco tiempo desde que llego.

No después perdonarle de lo que ha hecho.

**En el pasillo, cerca de la entrada de zoológico.**

**Hora militar 1236 (12: 36 pm)**

Puede que la mayoría de los habitantes del zoológico se habían reunido después de que Alice dejara esa caja que había sido procedida en un zoológico distinto. Puede que el otro huésped sea del mismo zoológico que la primera invitada, sino que igual que antes, ha sido enviado dos veces en otro lugar.

Se mostraban intrigados, pero aun dolidos de la jaqueca que aun no se quitaba después de esa fiesta que termino… en un carnaval de vómitos y gargareaos.

Rico abre la caja con una palanca que el mismo regurgito, retrocediendo a unos pasos para ver quién era quien había llegado. Unos preguntan si ese huésped no sea tan egocéntrico como aquel lémur que disque se proclama rey… mierda, y hasta duele recordar lo de anoche y volver a vomitar, pero otros también que no fuera tan como el grupo comando que solo hace que explotar a cada piso de los hábitats, sin saber que coños hacían o más que un imaginatario juego.

Unos silenciosos pasos escucharon, pero lo malo de todo es que sea alguien no tan inesperado: un lémur; aunque lo bueno de todo no parecía al igual como Julien, al menos todo creían. Una hembra lémur, casi de la estatura de ese idiota cabeza hueca, de pelaje marrón claro y con ojos grises, sin contar una pañoleta atada en su brazo derecho de color verde. Puede que tenga un carácter algo rebelde pero al menos no está al grado de ese mencionado lémur.

Puede que no muchos se sorprendieron de esa inesperada sorpresa, aunque en el rostro de la joven castaña mostro una repentina decepción pero algo de alegría de conocer a esa habitante.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, y eso que después de todo, aun sigues teniendo esa pinta de pirata.

La joven zarigüeya se acerco hacia la lémur, siendo la primera en acercarse, y estrechando un apretón de manos y codazos en ambos hombros.

-Ni que lo digas, tú estas aun con ese modo y más que tus pintas se notan más de lo normal.

El líder se acerco a ambas chicas, aun mostrando un gesto de 'que pasa aquí'.

-Okey, okey, ya basta de mucho saludeos y de palabras que no queremos saber, al menos podrías presentarse, señorita.

-¡Que modales son estas en recibir a alguien nuevo de este lugar! Parece que ni siquiera sabes el significado de 'una buena bienvenida'. Con la pinta que tienes, mas te ven como si fueses un soldado, pero sin sentido de humor.

Empezando a reír, aunque eso le irritó.

-ero aun así, mi nombre es Midori, y también soy de donde viene esta chica… -jalo y estrecho su codo hacia la ojijade, con el puño revolviendo su pelo. - y mas que también que este país tiene de lo mas mejores lugares que hay de ir.

-Pero, la etiqueta dice que proviene de…- Kowalski se limito a intentar descifrar los códigos, poco a poco, pero igual solo descifro la imagen de un pájaro volando en el centro. -… ¡de Alemania!

Todos se sorprendieron de la respuesta del genio, así que eso sería de una intriga más.

-Bueno… se que se preguntaran de eso, pero a decir verdad…-

De pronto una voz se escucho adentro de la caja, aunque es un poco como la de un pequeño infantil.

-_Nee Mi-chan,_ _kore ga tadashī no dōbu~tsuende wa hanashite ita?_

_Esa voz… no puede ser verdad… ¿o sí?_

-Bueno, tal vez podría explicarles del por qué estamos aquí.

La lémur marrón entro de nuevo a la caja, respondiendo de la misma manera que se había escuchado la voz. Y cuando salió de ahí, tenía en brazos a una pequeña pero adorable nutria. Era tan linda, aunque se sorprendieron que era casi, ¡casi parecida a Marlene! Solo del contrario que tiene los ojos de turquesa y un pelaje tan claro como el de la nutria mencionada. Aunque es raro de pensar en tener una nutria pequeña, más que si se trata de una Marlene en pequeña. Raro y lindo a la vez.

Y eso que hasta ella misma también se sorprendió a verla.

Pero ahora, el ánimo de Itsuki, que Kowalski también lo había notado la sonrisa y las lagrimas que caían en sus ojos. En serio, ¿Qué tanto se esconde entre ellos? Pero tal como dice, aun las piezas no están en su posición. Y al ver esa persona que tanto esperaba a encontrarse, sabiendo que por unos minutos, nunca se volverían a verse.

-Maya…

La pequeña nutria escucho a aquella voz que siempre le ha escuchado a cada dia, a cada despertar. Pero tampoco sabiendo que si realmente es ella. Bajando entre los brazos de Midori, acercando a la castaña, corriendo como si realmente fuese una madre; entre lagrimas mientras se abrazaban, hasta no separase, igual entre los días de que nunca podrían volverse a encontrarse.

**-Nunca pensé que te veía de nuevo, Itsu-nee…-**

**-Lo mismo digo, Maya…-**

Todos estaban conmovidos de esa reunión, aunque no saben de la relación que tienen hasta que decidieron esperar para contarles todo.

Todos, incluso hasta Rico estaba tan conmovido, esperando de que aguantara por unos minutos para regurgitar un balde para poder vomitar, pero cuando giro, vio que Skipper se alejaba de ellos. No todos notaron que el líder se fuera, pero el psicópata pensó que ese tipo de reencuentros le doliera en lo más dentro de su ser, aunque solo el mismo entiende, aun estando muchos años de aventuras y hasta momentos que, incluso el pasado negro nunca se fuera al menos que tanto deseaba escapar de ello.

_Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero entiendo que eso debe dolerte, hasta incluso yo…_

* * *

Okey... se que no fue un buen capitulo pero ahi se va XD

Me alegra de estar de nuevo en esta sintonia, pero a pesar de los problemas que tuve con mi familia, mas con el chico que intento en hacer paces, pero sin duda... solo padeci en lo que nunca debi padecer.

En fin, se que no hubo un poco de la fiebre Skilene, pero no se preocupe, al menos que, solo habra una parte del capitulo 4 y de ahi habra de todo el Skilene que pudiesen desear.

Y otro aviso, igual tengo que hacer el especial de haber llegado al review #50, y mas que tengo 55 en 12 caps! y eso que se enfocara sobre la 1era estandia de Camila y de como se habia enamorado del geek del equipo comando. Aun no les doy nada mas y eso que tambien tendre mas dias para empezar a escribir y detallar (en serio, las descripciones soy un asco en ellos y mas si no puedo detallar bien las situacions :()

Anyway, igual ya mero llegando los nuevos episodios de PoM hasta la otra semana de los primeros dias de Febrero y tambien, estaba planeando en hacer un especial Valentine de Skilene, aunque tambien tenia planeado de Adventure Time con Flaminn (en serio ya me volvi tan fan de ellos XD) pero aun asi podre mi mejor empeño para enfoncarme, aunque lo malo que no tenga ninguna compu, ni mucho menos puedo estar en mi colegio para hacerlo, y eso que deseo que mi madre descanse los viernes, maldita sea!) Pero aun asi, espero que sigan con mis payasadas y nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo XD

**Y otra cosa: lo de negro es para lo que hablen en idioma japonés, ya que vienen de Osaka (mierda… debería ya dejar esa ambicion hacia esa cultura, pero ya que soy caso perdido XD)**


	14. IV: Descubriendo tu lado amable Parte A

**Capitulo 4: Descubriendo tu lado amable**

**Parte A: ¿Acaso no es más que una simple diarrea?**

**Zoológico de Central Park**

**Septiembre 7. Hora militar 1145 (11:45 am)**

Una semana bastante extraño, ¿no es así?

Nuevos integrantes, aunque son chicas eso nadie lo esperaría, inclusive para el líder del cuarteto del comando pingüino. Cada vez con sus sospechas, la total arrogancia y paranoia que ninguno, y hasta su propio equipo comprende.

No es nada bueno como para tolerar al género. Pero por otro lado, su mente estaba ocupado por otra cosa. Como la sospechosa (como el mismo llama a cada animal traslado) de Itzuki que anda junto a Kowalski, como si le conociera por completo o la irritable lémur con un acento escocés que pisa los talones. Pero no se trataba de ninguno de esos asuntos. Sobre todo con Cola Anillada tratanto de conseguir la atención de Marlene.

O solo se le está complicando aún más las cosas.

En el momento de que toda esta semana ha sido un total enredo y un giro mundialmente loco; mientras todo sigue normal. Bueno, no todo exactamente.

Trascurriendo toda esta semana lo que ha pasado. Puede que su arrogante ego lo mantenía bloqueado a este tipo de sentimientos, pero no cuando ese encuentro familiar entre esa zarigüeya y a la pequeña nutria que se parecía a Marlene lo ha hecho furioso. Solo no decía la razón, pero aun así, prefirió bloquear lo que más odia recordar.

Y hablando de Marlene…

No ha dejado de espiarla en todo momento, pero por qué carajo lo haría. Eso no tiene sentido. La ha visto ayudando a los demás, como si realmente eso hiciera siempre aunque no recuerda. Por ejemplo ayudando a Burt con sus pinturas, alimentando a Roy o pasar tiempo con Roger. Pero no estaba sola, Camila estaba con ella (y pensar que solo está no para ser vista con ese científico, ya me comprenden), tratando al menos, la forma así para conocer mejor a sus amigos y vecinos. Una pequeña forma para recuperar poco a poco sus recuerdos.

No sabía de lo hacía o simplemente para que espiarla. No entendía nada ni mucho menos de lo que ella hace. Pero eso no duro mucho cuando la vio entrar en el habitad de los lémures a charlar un poco con Julien.

_¿Acaso no le dije a esa idiota de Camila que no se acercara con Cola Anillada?_

Sintió algo de rabia en su barriga, el instinto feroz de acabar con esa 'peste real'. Maldiciendo entre dientes (no tienen, solo para simular) solo apretando tan duro los binoculares, aun hasta casi en hacerlos jugo.

No podría ni mucho menos seguir viendo. La risa de los jovenes empezaba a sentir asqueado.

Tiro los binoculares tan fuerte y con un bate de beisbol empezó a golpearlos. Toda una ira concentrada a cada golpe.

-¡Hey, ¿te importaría?! ¡Estoy tratando de dormir! – Rico salió del buque, agrio al ver que alguien interrumpiera su siesta. Viendo como su líder que está dominado por la ira. Ya lo había visto eso antes y para él, no es bueno recordarlo.

-Oe, tranquilo. No es que te desquitaras con los pobres binoculares. Esto no va el presupuesto… - soltó el bate, tragando de que no lo use de nuevo. El conoce que Skipper se vuelve loco cuando algo ve que le pueda desagradarle (peor con los hippies), incluso golpeando a todo lo que con él ve usando un bate de la nada.

-*tratando de recuperar el aliento* Es que…en serio, ¿Cómo pueden hacer esa estupidez Camila? ¡Y mas que se ríen después de escuchar una de sus historias de mierda...! –

Giro su cabeza para ver la "dichosa cosa que tanto le desagrada". _¿Por tanto jodido escandalo por eso? ¡Maldito seas Skipper! _Viendo como el rey de los lémures y las chicas reían de todas sus tonterías (más que Camila finge para no sospechar y Midori… solo ríe de cada cosa, incluso de todo).

-¿Y eso tanto te molesta? ¿Qué esté con ese apestoso lémur? Por favor…- alzando una ceja y un leve suspiro, el psicópata no creía de que su líder estaba espiando todo lo que hace Marlene, y más en toda esta semana; pero para su sorpresa, viendo del modo que esta, solo dedujo una cosa: celos.

_No creo que este celoso o algo más que una simple diarrea. Yo que sé, estuve alejado de todo que pasa, pero..._

-¿No será que estés celoso de Julien, no es así?

-¿Celoso, yo? ¡Pttff! ¡No digas gillipollas, Rico! ¡Cómo coños estaría celoso de un perdedor lémur como ese! ¡Ni en un millón de años! –

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas los binoculares? A mí no me engañas y eso que te conozco por mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?-

El ojiazul oscuro tenía razón. Es pésimo mintiendo, incluso por no controlar su ira. Y no solo es la primera vez, lo ha pasado por mucho y más cuando si se trata que algo le podría reemplazarlo o ser mejor que él. Pero cuando se trata del amor, no es una cosa fácil. Ni mucho menos para Skipper ni para Rico tampoco.

Además, si él sabe de todo, ¿no sería mejor que pudiesen las cosas con calma en vez de destruir los propietarios de otros? Kowalski es capaz de matar todo aquel que destruyera sus cosas y más con sus inventos. Créanme, eso nadie se puede escapar de la psicoquinesis de un científico loco como él.

Rico no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando a su líder cabizbajo. Porque, en la situación en la que se encontraba no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ni peor por un caso tan delicado y doloroso como el de Marlene. Puso su aleta en su hombro, así para poder calmarlo un poco. O eso es lo que el mismo pedía.

-Esas cosas pasan por algo, no es el fin para tí. -

_Y pensar que ya lo habiamos resuelto, y más se mete sus narices por una pendejada... Aunque Julien lo vuelve loco. Estúpidos sentimientos..._

Se metió a su base, dejando al líder solo. A veces Rico tenía sus momentos, inclusive en apoyarlo. A pesar de que ambos solían ser unos imbéciles, sobretodo en tonterías como cuantos peces podridos se pueden comer. Un gran amigo, un hermano, la amistad entre ambos y la hermandad que tenían desde niños, prácticamente no es como la de él y Kowalski, incluso después del aquel incidente; apenas Private entendía eso.

Sin embargo, puede que Rico no sea el mismo como lo conoció desde su infancia, pero ya ahora…

_Es un idiota… pero sigue siendo un hermano para mí…_

_Pero por otro lado… no sé por qué siento eso cada vez que la veo. Eso no lo puedo entender. Pero si le pido que me ayude, podría __**dañarlo de nuevo y más si se suicida**__; aunque Kowalski sabe la solución a mi problema, pero es tan estúpido que ni los sentimientos entiende, además Private sigue siendo un total inocente pero algo incrédulo. _

Ya de pronto se sentía como si el mundo fuese de cabeza para él. No tenía ni idea de cómo poder o al menos que se quitara ese maldito sentimiento, si se trata de un malestar causando un pequeño ardor en su estomago.

_Demonios, ni mucho menos puedo pedir a las tejones o las babuinas que me ayuden con esto. Roger podría, pero ¿sabe de todo? Carajo… aunque me llamen loco, no puedo sacármela de mi cabeza._

Casi se sentía como Kowalski, a cada opción, a cada solución le parecía inútil. ¿Realmente piensa que todo este zoológico no encuentre la manera de lo que está pasando? Y es porque él nunca habla sobre lo que está pasando, la culpa le mataba a cada segundo. Puede que todos estos años conozca a Marlene, pero no lo suficiente como para poder saber de lo cruel es este mundo. Excepto…

_Ya sé quién puede ayudarme… aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso, ya que nunca pido ayuda a nadie…_

Salto de su hábitat hacia dirigir hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra. Esperaba que encontraría la respuesta a su problema.

* * *

**Okey... despues de casi 3 meses que no actualizo esta cosa... pues ahi se le va.**

**Bueno, ya que iniciamos con el capitulo 4, en serio tenia tantas cosas en la mente que ni se que es lo que pienso -FalcoFalcoFalcoFalcoFalco~...- ehm, ignoren eso XD**  
**Para empezar, despues estar enferna todo un febrero entero, y mas enfoncandome con mi fic de Adventure Time (solo un cap mas) y mas con Star Fox (no he jugado ningun juego, pero casi su historia) y sobre todo por Smash Bros Melee. Casi aprendo de mi hermano (y mas sabiendo robar sus trucos, aunque casi escapo de sus estrategias) y mas que cuando uso a Falco (ahora mi mayor obsecion, no te ofendas Rico, de todas maneras me encantan que sea explosivos hasta ser estupidos y sensuales XDDD), ya que solo es el unico que merita conmigo, pero con Pichu, dawwwwwwwww~! juntos son mas que un simple toque de adorabilidad irresistible! (pero eso rebasa con el de Private y su hiperternura, sorry Pri, pero Pichu te gano XDDD)**

**En fin, se que hay cosas que no entienden de este capitulo, se que algunos piensan sobre las relaciones de los pinguinos y mas su pasado, pero siempre me he enfoncado con Skipper y Rico. Algunos crean que fue primero con Kowalski, pero yo dedujo que fue Rico que conocio desde pequeños y mas despues se unieron con Manfredi y Johnson o al reves, Skipper todavia un polluelo y Rico lo molestaba por mucho, pero se llevaba mejor con Johnson y Rico con Manfredi y todo lo demas, y despues de su "desaparicion", Kowalski toma su lugar y al final Private y no lo ven hasta 7 años depues, un psicopata con una sed de sangre y putrefaccion a su paso.**

**No se si lo llamaria una precuela sobre lo que paso en Guatemala y como fue siendo un psicopata de control, pero aun no se, llevo mucho pensando, pero no creo que deberia hacer una precuela o secuela despues de este fic.**

**En fin, solo el tiempo diran y lamento por esos 3 casi meses de espera, ya que Sandy me obligo (?) ._.****Nah~ solo espero no morir de hemorragia nasal por culpa de esa atractiva ave azul(sin ofender Rico DX) y poder continuar, pero hasta entonces nos vemos :3**

**Y otra cosa, no me maten por el titulo, en serio podria provocar diarrea, inclusve por la cantidad de lenguaje ofensivo de este cap! es un Ratin' M pero con un silueto T XDD**


	15. IV: Descubriendo tu lado amable Parte B

**Parte B: ¡¿Una cita, enserio?! Cosas que confias, jamás retormaras de nuevo.  
**

**Habitat elefanteSeptiembre 7 1345 horas (1:45 pm)  
**

-Y es así como ya debes finalizar a cada trazo, observando que no quede de sobra en el lienzo; y para que no se te olvide, no escribas tu nombre, porque sé que sabrá que fuiste tú, ya que has mejorado en tu pintura.

-Wow... y eso es lo que siempre me dificulta en hacer ese trazo que me volvía loca.

-Solo es cuestión de relajación, Shelly. Mientras más te rejales, te saldrá mejor.

A pesar que después de todo ese asunto de dejar el arte de dibujo por un tiempo, al menos en dar consejos podría facilitarse. El gran paquidermo le enseñaba uno de sus mejores consejos a la loca avestruz, ya que también se apasionaba el arte y solo por hace 2 años atrás que Burt se había hecho famoso debido por aquella pasión aunque se sentía un poco vacio, pero ya con la compañía de la avestruz mejoraría su buen humor. Y claro que otro cualquier trazo que le sale todo chueco y más de una refrescante jugo de maní.

-Y... ¿Crees qué lo acepte? Digo, solo porque aun yo... - dijo mientras miraba el lienzo pintado que ella hizo; aunque es algo tan tonto como para saber la respuesta.

-De eso no puedo decirte *sorbo* Eso si lo dejas en su hábitat discretamente, no se enterará.

-Eso también lo pensaba, pero yo...

-¡Burt, necesito de tu ayuda!

Vaya susto que le pegaron. Y a causa de esto, Shelly accidentó dejó caer la taza, manchando el difícil abstracto que ella y Burt había estado trabajando en transcurro de esta semana, el jugo bajaba lentamente mientras el dibujo se borraba, mezclando con la pintura.

-Mi... Mi pintura... mi hermosa e dificultada pintura...Que me costó meses en hacerla...- se arrodillo con tristeza, su trabajo quedó 'pintado' del maní. Sacando sus lágrimas al igual como un niño mirando su helado caído.

-¿Ya viste de lo que acabas de hacer? - como es de mente tranquila, no dudó en gritarle al capitán y destruir sus tímpanos, igual sintiendo la misma manera que la chica patas largas.

-Pues... no es mi culpa que no me hagas escuchado de que estaba buscando, y...-

-Sí, sí puro bla, bla, bla. Solo haces más que espantar a todos con tus entradas inesperadas. Y bueno, ¿qué te trae aquí en mi hogar? Tú nunca visitas, al menos que no sea como apoyo en una cadena de pingüinos de nuevo.

-Y tanto que me costó en terminar mi hermosa pintura...

Para la mala sute, no se dio cuenta que Shelly aún seguía ahí. Levantándose, recogiendo el manchado lienzo que el capitán había provocado, dándose media vuelta para mirar fríamente a él, simultáneamente.

-Es... es mejor que vuelva a mi hábitat. Aun podemos en volver a hacerlo, ¿no es así, Burt?

.Si Shelly, cuando gustes. -y así se despidieron, aun dejando la tristeza de una pieza que quedo manchada. Al menos como ella dijo, vale la pena en intentarlo, pero más mejor.

-No sabía que volviste a retornar tus dotes del arte, amigo gris.

-Nah, solo le estaba dando consejos a Shelly con unos trazos que no pudo terminar con su trabajo en el lienzo.

-Sí ajá. -respondió con sarcasmo, y pero luego se puso a pensar. -Y a todo eso, ¿qué clase de pintura era?

Prefirió en no responder. Sí supiera para quien era la pintura, probablemente la condenaría en una orden de 'no acercarse en lo mas mínimo de un hábitat especificado'.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿para que hayas venido a mi hábitat? A no ser que tengas u problemas con tu equipo o algo que se relacione con nosotros. - en el instante se le paró la garganta, como si no tuviera nada más que decir.

Solo suspiró, relajando de las tensiones que se estaba al borde de todo este transcurro de los días, pero no sabe si realmente tiene que confiar en alguien como el amigo elefante gris; no solo debido que a sus experiencias que tuvo desde aquella misión en Dinamarca, que se ve metido en un gran problema con un loco frailecillo que lo habia traicionado solo por peces, y no cualquier tipo de especie en particular. Y eso es lo que le había aprendido en ese instante en Dinamarca, pero...

_**¿Qué tanto cuesta en volver a confiar de nuevo en alguien que solo espera en volver a traicionarme? En serio; sin embargo...**_

-Y bien, ¿no ibas a decirme algo o no, Skipper?

_Si es la única manera de ayudar a Marlene, tengo que decirlo._

-Pues veras... es sobre Marlene...-

-Ah, de eso es lo que también quería en saber qué es lo que le pasaba. Desde la fiesta de Julien actuaba muy extraña. Pero ya sabes de lo penoso y obstinado que puedo ser.

-Bueno, pues veras...

Puede que su instinto se sentía traicionado no solo en ocultarlo, sino de la responsabilidad que tenía. Puede que sea uno de su último esfuerzo en creer en alguien, aparte de sus compañeros y Marlene. Contando todo que había escondido: desde el secuestro, rescate y resultados insatisfactorios. Pero, ¿qué otras opciones tendría? Simplemente más que contar la verdad. Y no solo eso, sino también de las malas rachas que nunca paran de molestarlo. Como dice los humanos, 'es un sentimiento nuevo que tendrás que experimenta por tu propia cuenta'.

Y Burt, no podría quedarse sorprendido de lo que realmente le pasaba a Marlene, pero igual se sentía ofendido porque solo él lo sabe y no los demás.

* * *

El día atardecer. Después de esa charla que tuvieron Skipper y Burt, este se dirigía hacia el hábitat de Marlene, aun con la cabeza en dudas si necesitaba en hacer 'esto'. No es presión, sino que el miedo y la paranoia crecían dentro de él hasta que sus neuronas empezaron a tensionarle aun más.

Y lo peor de todo, recordó aquellas palabras que el paquidermo le había dicho:

_-¿Una cita? Tienes que estar bromeando...-_

_-Oh por favor Skipper, todos sabemos que ya estas empezando a gustarle a Marlene, ¿no es así?_

_El rostro de ojiazulado zafiro se torno en rojo intenso al escuchar esas palabras._

_-¡P-Por supuesto que no es así! ¡Es que... solo me han sentido ganas de vomitar y más que este cosquilleo no desaparece!_

_-No intentes en negarte, compadre. -dijo el elefante mientras reía al ver la reacción del pingüino. -Después de escuchar, eso si me pareció una prueba que estas empezando a gustarte a Marlene. Sin embargo... al no recordar lo que somos para ella la perjudica y es por eso que se me ha ocurrió que la llevaras a dar una vuelta en la cuidad y visitar lugares que ambos conozcan. Es decir, un lugar importante para los dos. Y eso sería una forma de crear mejores recuerdos sin reemplazar los anteriores. Tu solo di lo mejor de los recuerdos antes de la perdida y más poco a poco lo recuerda._

_-No lo sé Burt, ¿y qué tal si dice que no? _

_-Entonces no la presiones, solo deja que la respuesta venga hacia tí._

_-Pero yo..._

_-Anda, no seas cobarde, tú solo díselo y ya._

* * *

_Maldito seas Burt..._

Se quedó mirando su entrada de la cueva. Pensando si debería hacerlo o no. Dio una vuelta y después otra. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo... Con más de 10 vueltas se mareó y de pronto escuchó una voz delicada, suave y medolitica que nunca ha escuchado.

-Ah... hola, ¿qué haces ahí en mi hogar?

Se asusto tanto que se cayó del otro lado del muro, haciendo un splash enorme. Salió del agua y vio una pata de la nutria, ayudando a subir.

-Lamento en haberte asustado.-después rió un poco.

-Descuida... -seca sus plumas casi como lo hace un perro. -Así suelo caer cuando voy de visita.

La nutria volvió a reírse sabiendo que lo encontró divertido en hacer a Skipper asustar. Este tomó un respiro para poder hablar.

-Pues verá, yo he... quería preguntarte...

-¿Quieres jugo de piña? -de pronto la nutria lo interrumpió, mostrando una de su linda e inocente sonrisa.

No sabía que decir, así que le tomó la aleta, llevando adentro de la cueva. Era una calidez tan suave que solo duro unos segundos cuando algo inesperado.

_Y pensar que estaría a solas con ella. Jodida Camila..._

-¡Yo, Skippy!

Genial. Justo que no todo se iba a empeorar. La pingüino estaba ahí, sosteniendo ambas aletas un pedazo de tela, hilo y sobre todo el peor de los intensillos de costura: ajugas.

El peor de los miedos lo tenía enfrente de él. Sí ella supiera su fobia hacia las agujas, ni menos esconderse no era opcional. Simulación y el miedo combatían dentro de sí mismo, pero...

-No pensé que nos visitarías hasta ahora, Skippy. -de hecho odiaba ese apodo, lo odiaba.

-Eh... tampoco esperaba que estuvieras aquí, Cami. -en serio, el miedo lo consumía por completo. Al menos está lejos, en donde no reciba ese piquete. Mientras tanto, la feliz nutria llegaba con un vaso de jugo de piña, pero vio que su invitado se tensionaba al ver el 'arma mortal' enfrente, un enemigo que no podía vencer.

Aun así, era inevitable.

-Eh... ¿te sientes bien?

-¡Claro que sí, estoy bien! -respondió con rapidez para no percatar su miedo.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo está, Marly, Skipper le aterra las agujas!

_¡¿Cómo mierdas lo supo?! Ahora estoy jodidamente jodido._

-¿Eso es verdad?

-¿Y por qué no mejor en comprobarlo? -de pronto, casi como las películas gore, Camila se acerca lentamente a Skipper, mientras que este está aterrado, no solo por su miedo, sino el que Marlene haya descubierto su secreto, su miedo, su fobia.

Al verlo así aterrado, gritando y una mueca de 'querer diseccionar o coser' era de las peores pesadillas que no ha podido escapar. Justo que ya la aguja esta casi a milímetros de sus ojos, la pata de Marlene detuvo la aleta de Camila, su rostro mostraba molestia. No sabe de dónde sacó esa fuerza, hasta que se la aparto y Camila salió del hábitat, mostrando una de su perversa e bromista sonrisa, dejando el 'infernal' instrumento en uno de los cofres de la nutria.

Pronto a pronto su cordura empezó a mejorar en su nivel normal.

-Siento que me vieras en la condición que padezco. A pesar de ser alguien temerario tiene sus debilidades.

De nuevo, escucho su risa.

-Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Te lo agradezco.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decirme?

Ahora o nunca. Esto sería su única oportunidad. Tomó de nuevo aire y habló con suavidad, mirando los ojos avellana de la nutria.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

* * *

Veamos... que opciones tomara Marlene?

A) Decirle que si

B) lo rechaza y compra un nuevo dispositivo para su guitarra

c) se va del zoologico y encuentra un joven y apuesto halcon azul que es sexy y tsundere a la ves y que te lleve hacia el fin del mundo con su Arwing?(a los que conocen StarFox, ya sabran a que personaje me refiero XD)

**WRONG!**

**La opcion C solamente aquellas matadoras fangirls que se muere por eso, por lo tanto es indispensable, es mejor no tomar ese cuerso si saben a lo que hablo XDD**

**Anyway, ya despues de largas horas estar sentada y mi nuevo Tabee (en pocas palabras, mi tablet que me regalaron de cumpleaños), lo amo! aunque eso me mata mis codos y mi espalda, y que es dificil en adaptarme en ello. Y por lo tanto, habra muuuuuuuchoooooooooos cambios en este fic, en especial desde el sabado empezare a editarlo, porque a decir verdad, muchos ya saben de lo que va a suceder y mientras yo con mi nuevo tablet, he decidido cambiar el paradigma de este fic, aunque la historia seguira lo mismo, pero con muchos cambios.**

**A proposito, si algunos saben el trato que necesito hacer con Sandy (California University, lo cual su FF Nickname me revuelve el estomago XD), pues... si tanto se abruma con el lemon, es mejor que no la presionen, y lo digo por MarleneScarlett. Se que use el lime en el cap 2-d, pero solo porque soy muy enamorada del lemon y hentai (por algo que nunca debi meterme y mejor no decirlos al respecto :P), en el cual este fic es un rango M, pero algunos caps van con T hasta aumentar la agresividad y potencial que tengo. Y por lo tanto porque ya soy mayor de edad (si me preguntan, no los mencionare XDD) y el lemon tanto como el hentai ya estan a mi libertad de verlos, aunque ni mi madre ni mis hermanos puedan ver mis documentos XDD.**

**Y el trato es este: en caso si ustedes me piden que haga el lemon de su historia (aunque quieran o no), mas bien haria un one-shot despues que ella terminara su historia, y por que no? asi deberia dejarla en paz porque aun no se siente preparada algo tan fuerte y como yo siempre me imagino tanto acerca de las escenas lemon (y eso que yo leo, mi imaginacion vuela hasta los aires XDDDD) y casi me imagino y cuando estoy escribiendo con Tabee, no puedo dejar la sensacion de escribirlo y a ver si algun dia hare el mejor lemon de la historia XDD.**

**Y otra cosa mas que comentar, se que en los ultimas semanas, he pensado subir esto a cada mes, debido a los problemas que tengo a partir de ahora y ya que ya mero se acerca mi 1er aniversario de estandia en el FF, lo cual aun no los detallare hasta los actualizos, asi que lo dejare hasta agosto. No se pongan tristes, ya que el nuevo one-shot que escribo sera dedicado para ustedes que apoyan y leen este fic y tantos pocos que tengo. :3 Asi que estare trabajando en el proyecto nuevo que se aproxima mientras poco a poco trabajo en este fic y el ultimo capitulo de Firing Valentine (Adventure Time)**

**¡Hasta el fin de los mares y que la naturaleza sea conectada en el cielo!**

**Dianager Rambaldi fuera! (PD: a partir de ahora sera mi nuevo nickname, pero aun asi pueden llamarme igual DarknessD a su gusto :3)**


End file.
